


A Whole New World

by SweetCookieLJ



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Real Life Meets Middle Earth, Romance, Sarcasm, Some Sort Of Mary-Sueish, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 86,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCookieLJ/pseuds/SweetCookieLJ
Summary: Rachel is a Student from our world. She dies during an accident and wakes up in Middle Earth. What is she doing there and what is about the prophecy? Will she accept the fact that there can be a Mr. Right in her life? And what is going on with her friendship to Aragorn?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. So this is my first time uploading something in English.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Leave some comments and correct me if necessary.

## Prologue

~~~

While he was sleeping the vision overtook him. The Valar have sent it to him. He had seen a young woman. Her hair red like blood and her skin white as snow. And with this vision there was a prophecy.  
The tall, dark-haired elf sat behind his desk and wrote it down. As he came to an end he began to massage his nasal bridge and read the words again. Over and over again.  
Would this prophecy save them?  
Would this woman make it over to safe Middle Earth from its ruin?  
He decided to go back to bed.  
Maybe they would let me sleep now, Elrond the Lord of Rivendell thought. 

~~~

Great! Something like that could only happen to me. I have been on my way to my friend Lea. Wanted to celebrate the end of my semester together. Wanted to do a pub tour and have fun. But this did not happen.  
Not far away from her apartment I failed to notice that Smart as I crossed the street.  
I stared into the headlights. It got brighter and brighter as it came nearer until it completely seized me and all of a sudden a deep blackness surrounded me. 

~~~


	2. Part Of Your World

## Part Of Your World

~~~

I gasped for air and I opened my eyes. My back ached and there was also an excruciating pain in my head. I tried to turn but a dizziness forced me to pause. I supplanted that feeling and took a deep breath. Relax Rachel, I tried to calm myself.  
What happened? I recollected to have had an accident.  
Oh yeah, that happened.  
But where was I? That was definitely not New York. It was a complete different place. Maybe out of town? It was so quiet here that I believed I was near a forest or something like that.  
I tried to move my head again and succeeded. I was laying on the floor, was draped in a blanket and next to me crackled a fire. No, that was definitely not New York. But where was I? A mild anxiety rose.

“You are awaken at last.”, a voice jolted me out of my thoughts. “I began to worry about you.”  
I was startled and looked from where the voice came. A shadow was sitting on the other side of the fire.  
“Who are you and what have you done to me?” My voice sounded shrill and absolutely not like mine.  
The man stood up and walked slowly towards me. Panic rose as he came up to me and I sat up. All the while he hold up his hands.  
I tried reflexive to flee from him but my back collided with a tree.  
“I will not harm you.” The man had a deep and calm voice as he sat down, a gap between us.  
A freezing cold seized me as I recognized his profile in the light of the fire. With wide eyes I looked to him.  
“That´s impossible.”, I said to myself as he looked at me and I frowned. “Something like that can´t happen.” 

Nobody else as Aragorn sat in front of me.  
Aragorn from the Lord of the Rings.  
Horror seized me. How was that possible? Did I really land in Middle Earth? My heart started to pound faster.  
“W-who are you?” I asked.  
Please, please say something I want to hear, I pleaded mentally, had a presentiment.  
“My name is Strider and now I would like to know yours.”  
Shit! That was the one thing I did not wanted to hear.  
But mentally I laughed and shook my head. I felt like I was one of those damn Mary-Sues.  
I read the books and watched the movies and now and then I have even wished and imagined to be here instead of being on earth, but I only have been day dreaming.  
Seems like someone above me has played a bad joke on me.

“So, do you want to tell me your name or not?”, the ranger asked and I swallowed.  
“Rachel.”, I murmured.  
He frowned. “I never heard of a name like that. Where are you from?”  
Well, how should I explain that to him? I needed help, so why not? Why not him?  
“Most likely you won´t believe it when I tell you.”, I explained. “But I know you, Aragorn.”  
He looked up.  
“How do you know my name?”, he demanded to know with a hard tone in his voice and a likewise piercing glance.  
“I can explain it to you, but you have to decide if you believe me or not.”  
“Try it.”, he answered.  
“Could I have some water?”, I asked.  
He nodded and stood up.  
I wasn´t really thirsty but it gave me time to think about what and how I should tell him.

He gave me the water and sat down next to me again.  
“Thank you.” I took a sip and thought.  
Aragorn looked at me in anticipation.  
How should I explain it to him?  
Tell him the truth, a voice in my head whispered.  
“I´m from another world.”  
Bluntly but exactly explained.  
“You are from where?” He seems like he couldn´t really believe it. “But that is impossible. There is only Arda.”  
“Apparently not, otherwise I wouldn´t be here.”, I contradicted him.  
I could see that he was dubious about it. How could I show him that I wasn´t lying? That I didn´t make it up?  
“It is different here than from where I am. Far more advanced as it could be here.”, I tried in a different way.  
“What do you mean with more advanced?”  
Engrossed in thought I turned the waterskin in my hands.  
Wait! Water, that´s it.  
“You have to boil up your water to take a hot bath, right?”  
“Yes, but why do you ask?” He seemed to be irritated.  
“Where I am from we don´t have to do it. Machines are doing that for us. We just have to open a tap.”  
He arched his eyebrows.  
“How can I know that you are telling the truth? It does not explain what you are doing here.”  
I sighed. What should I do?

But luckily he served me the answer.  
“I have something that I think belongs to you. It laid next to you as I found you.” He stood up and walked around the fire.  
A few moments later he came back. He had my purse, I noticed with wide eyes.  
“The way you look, it seems to be yours.”  
I nodded and grabbed after it when he pulled it back.  
“Just give me a reason why I should believe you and you can have it back.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“So that´s a little problem.” He arched an eyebrow and looked at me quizzically. “You say I can have my bag back if I can prove it, but I have my evidence in it.”, I said and pointed to the black purse in his hands.  
“Forgive me.”, he said with a sigh while he pulled out his sword and pointed it at me.  
I swallowed and a shiver ran down my spine. Would he kill me?, I asked myself frightened.  
But instead of using his weapon against me he gave me my bag back.  
“Take everything out slowly so I can see it.” I just nodded and starred at the blade which was only a few inches away from my face. Without looking I grasped into the bag and pulled out the first thing I could feel.

Yes, I was glad. It was my cell phone.  
“What is that?”  
I looked up to Aragorn.  
“This is a gadget which transmits messages and conversations.” I pressed every button and tried to boot it up but it didn´t work. “But it seems like it´s worthless here because it doesn´t work.”  
I sighed. “Is that enough as an evidence or do you need more?”  
He lowered his sword and ran his fingers through his hair. “It seems so absurd.”, he says then.  
“I know.”, I whispered.  
“But how did you came here?”  
I played with the zipper of my leather jacket.  
“I only have a guess”, I told him. “Before I woke up here I had an accident in my world. My guess is that I died and came here.” The word “Mary-Sue” echoed in my head.  
“But yet I ask myself how you know me, if your not from this world.” 

That was simple to explain.  
“Many years ago, long before my birth, there was a war in my world. In this war a soldier became very ill and he had a fever. Because of this fever he began to dream. As he was almost healthy he began to write those dreams down.” I looked to the dark-haired man in front of me. “He dreamed of a new, foreign world faraway. In this world were so many different living creatures. Humans, elves, hobbits and many more. He named this world Middle Earth.”  
In the firelight I could see that he raised a brow. “That means, in your world is all this a story?” He pointed around him, on himself. I nodded.  
“One of the best I was allowed to read.”  
“If you know this world from your stories, than you can surely tell me where I am about to go, right?”  
He wanted to test me, it struck me right away and I considered for a moment.  
He called himself Strider and as lucky as I was I had a part in this story. I was a Mary-Sue.  
“I guess you are on your way to Bree.”  
He laughed out loud. “You do not lie.”  
Thank God, finally he believed me.

“Am I allowed to make you an offer?”, he asked after a while.  
“Sure.”  
“Accompany me on my way to Rivendell. I am sure someone there can help you.”  
I was surprised by his offer. I hoped he was right. Maybe they could help me. And if not, I would go further to search for a solution for all of this.  
I nodded.  
And for the first time since I was awake he smiled. And I have never seen such a beautiful thing in my entire life. 

~~~


	3. Concerning Hobbits

## Concerning Hobbits

~~~

We have been on our way for a while as the sun started to rise.  
“At dusk we will have reached the gate to Bree. If we find something on our way we will rest and eat.”, Aragorn has said before we had left.  
Aragorn had a brisk pace but even with my stilettos I had no problems to follow him.  
He had already looked at them a few times and now again.  
“What? You like them?”, I asked him with a smirk.  
He said nothing, just shook his head and kept going. 

We walked a few hours more in the same speed. It must have been afternoon as we stopped in a small piece of forest.  
“Wait here in the shadows. I will be back soon.”  
And with that he took his bow and arrows and disappeared in the shadows of the trees.  
As I was told I hid myself between a tree and a bush, so that no one could see me right away if someone passed.  
I took a deep sip from the waterskin that Aragorn gave me and hoped that he would find something to eat. 

~~~

Apparently I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes Aragorn stood in front of me. He held a spit in his hand and with the other he had touched me at my shoulder. Behind him crackled a small fire.  
“What is that?”, I asked and ogled the spit.  
“Partridge.”, he answered and sat next to me. “Hurry up, we have to move soon.”  
Carefully I took a bite from the meat. It was hot but tasty.

“How did you find me?”, I asked curious after a while  
“Not far from my camp last night while I was looking for something to eat.”  
He hasn´t looked at me once while he was speaking and I frowned. I knew this behavior from my mother when she wasn´t telling me something or not completely.  
“There is something else.”, I stated and as he was caught he jerked a tiny bit. But enough so that I could notice it.  
“I have found you in a way that was very compromising.”  
He has talked so fast that I almost didn´t understand what he was saying. Almost.  
“What do you mean with compromising? Tell me.”, I demanded to know and hoped that it wasn´t that bad.  
“You laid in a bush.” I arched an brow. Well, I couldn´t aim at it so I couldn´t do anything against it.  
“And,”, he continued. “your clothes rucked far up.”  
My eyes widened.  
“What means far?”  
He pointed under his breast and sighed with relief.  
“As long it is only that.”, I chuckled and Aragorn looked at me with wide eyes.  
“Where I am from it´s normal that the clothes are short.”, I explained to him and had a picture of models in underwear on the runway in my head.  
He looked at me and shook his head as he continued to eat.

~~~

The hours went by without a conversation and it teemed down and only as the gate to Bree came in sight he turned towards me. He took something out of his bag and gave it to me.  
“Put that on.”, he said as I opened the small bunch and discovered a black cloak. My clothes were dripping. “We would attract to much attention because of your clothes.”  
He had a point. Black leather jacket, black jeans and my stilettos would really attract to much attention. But I needed the latter because I wasn´t that tall. Only 5´6.  
I know that vanity is one of the seven deadly sins but I was from New York, one of the biggest fashion hotspots in the world.  
The cloak was cozy and kept me warm, I noticed as I threw it over myself and kept going.  
It smelled also after sandalwood.

“Hide your face and stay behind me.”, Aragorn said as we were nearing. The gate was closed and only a slot portended that there could be someone behind who would hopefully let us in.  
Aragorn insinuated me to stop and I did as I was told. He self went to the gate and just in that moment the slot has been opened. I could recognize a man who was now talking to Aragorn.  
Not long afterwards the gate opened and we could enter Bree. 

Rich shadows dragged through the village and most of the alleys were hidden in the dark.  
You shouldn´t walk here alone as a woman, I thought. Who knew what was hidden in the shadows.  
Aragorn stopped in front of a door and looked around.  
The Prancing Pony.  
The sign squeaked quietly in the wind.  
So here we would meet the hobbits.  
It was still beyond my grasp how I landed here. I should be dead...

~~~

Aragorn entered the pub and I was hit by a strong odor of smoke, alcohol and other things. Wuah!  
He steered me in a corner from where we couldn´t be seen right away and went to the landlord.  
I remembered the scene in the movie where he was sitting here, his hood hid his face. I became a little bit nervous.  
Aragorn came back with two mugs and set them on the table. He had covered his face already and I mimicked him.  
“Now we have to have patience.”, he murmured as he sat down and took a sip of his mug.  
I took mine in my hands and as curious as I was I smelled at it. Water, I was glad about it, I didn´t need any alcohol right now. 

A long time passed and I began to watch all the people in this pub as the door opened. I didn´t see anybody in the first moment but then I noticed the four curly heads.  
I was tensed up and flinched further back in to the dark corner, pulled my hood further over my face. My heart pounded as if it would burst.  
They talked with the landlord as a big guy pushed himself into my visual field. Only as he passed on I could see how the last of the four hobbits walked to another corner. My eyes followed him and I observed how they sat down at a table and started to talk. 

It didn´t took long until one of them, Merry, stood up and went to the bar.  
He barely sat down again as Pippin jumped up and repeated the process. The tension rose in me and I noticed how Sam nudged Frodo and gestured in our direction and they talked to the landlord. But I focused my attention on the little hobbit who was ordering a beer, I listened as he started to cause chaos.  
“Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He´s over there. Frodo Baggins!”, he entertained the whole bar and all hell was let loose.  
Frodo jumped up and ran towards Pippin, but he slipped and fell backwards. The ring glided over his finger and the hobbit was gone! The folks gasped in surprise and Aragorn tensed next to me.  
Aragorn and I jumped up almost at the same time. He grabbed the now not more invisible hobbit, while I followed him and stole a dagger that was hanging lose at the side of a man.

~~~

I followed them both in to our room and closed the door. I went through the room and positioned myself at the window.  
With crossed arms and the dagger in my hand I watched the two completely different men.  
“What do you want?”, Frodo said and I heard the fear in his voice.  
“A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry!” If I didn´t knew better, Aragorn would have scared me as well.  
“I carry nothing.”  
“Indeed.” Aragorn began to extinguish the candles and after a sign of him I closed the curtains. “I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely,” he removed his hood and so did I. “that is a rare gift.”  
“Who are you?”, the hobbit asked and looked from Aragorn to me and back.  
“Are you frightened?”, he ignored the question of the hobbit.  
“Yes.”  
Not only you little hobbit, I thought and tried to ignore the goosebumps on my body.  
“Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you.”

Suddenly the door burst open and Aragorn swung around and drew his sword. The other hobbits pushed their way into the room.  
“Let him go! Or I´ll have you Longshanks!”  
Sam was brave but if Aragorn intended to harm him he wouldn´t stand a chance.  
“You have a stout heart little hobbit.”, Aragorn said to Sam and sheathed his sword. “But that will not save you.” Aragorn turned towards the ringbearer. “You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming.”

Aragorn has introduced himself as Strider to them.  
“Who are you?” Sam asked me with a frown.  
He only trusted Aragorn because Frodo did, but that didn´t mean that he would trust me.  
I stepped away from the window, into the light and kept my eyes on the hobbit. “My name is Rachel.”  
It seemed like Merry and Pippin haven´t seen me because they both were startled.  
“I won´t harm you, don´t worry.”, I said friendly as Sam walked over to them.  
“How should we know?”  
Annoyed by his suspicion I rolled my eyes. I just opened my mouth to answer as Aragorn interfered. “She will accompany us on our way to Rivendell, you should trust her.”  
With that Aragorn ended that little interrogation. Sam nodded admittedly, but didn´t seem to be convinced.

~~~

“They are sleeping. All of them.”, I said quietly to Aragorn as I stood next to him at the window, waited together for the Black Riders.  
He advised them to stay here over the night and now they laid in bed and slept.  
“Sam doesn´t trust you.”  
Wow, well observed, I thought. I leaned a bit more against the window frame.  
“Who trusts foreigners who went for them?”  
I stared out of the window and tried to see something as I turned towards him.  
“It would be the best if we don´t tell them from where I am. We shouldn´t frighten them more than already.” Aragorn nodded. “And it´s not their business.”  
Not even a minute passed as we heard a screech outside of our room. The ringwraiths had arrived!

“What are they?”  
Frodo was awake and as I turned around I saw all four hobbits with wide eyes. They were scared as hell.  
“They were once men. Great kings of men.” Aragorn began to talk in this frightening whisper. “Then Sauron the Deciever gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.”

~~~


	4. A Knife In The Dark

## A Knife in the Dark

~~~

Long before dawn Aragorn had disappeared out of the room.  
We both haven´t slept the night. Aragorn kept an eye on the hobbits and I just couldn´t. I have been to nervous.  
He only said something about gathering some things but I saw how he looked at my shoes.

He was gone for about an hour when I heard something at the door. I took the dagger just in case as I moved slowly towards the door. I swept the door open and as I recognized who was standing in front of me I started to grin. Aragorn was packed with bags and had a problem with the door and his balance.  
Still grinning I took one of the backpacks and almost dropped it. “Uff.”, it went over my lips as I lifted it.  
“Look at what you want to wear.”, he said now also grinning.  
What did he mean?

I closed the door quietly and opened the backpack. On top there was a black bunch. A cloak.   
I looked in it again and started to grin. Knee-high boots, without heels. I changed my footwear immediately. They were more comfy and probably pleasanter on a tour like this.  
“Thank you.”, I said to Aragorn and he walked over to me  
“There is something more.”, he said and took something from the backpack. It was a knife. “More effective and sharper as your dagger.” He drew the knife. The blade was slightly curved and shimmered in the light. “I don´t know how they got it, but that is an elven knife.”, he said, sheathed the knife and fastened it on my jeans.  
Aragorn placed the cloak around my shoulders and closed the laces.   
We constantly looked into each others eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes and there is something on with him, not romantically, that captivated me.

~~~

We have been on our way for hours now. It must have been late in the morning, if I wasn´t wrong. Aragorn and I walked a few meters in front of the hobbits. They were looking for a place to rest. Aragorn could care about that, I thought to myself.  
“Gentlemen! We do not stop ´til nightfall.” Merry and Pippin looked to him.  
“What about breakfast?”  
“You´ve already had it.”  
“We´ve had one yes. What about second breakfast?”  
Pippin wanted to discuss but Aragorn just kept walking.  
We both stood behind a hill and could hear the hobbits pretty good. I searched in my backpack for apples. I just couldn´t wipe off the grin on my face.  
“Don´t think he knows about second breakfast.”, Merry said to his cousin.  
“What about elevenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper! He knows about them, doesn´t he?”  
I found the apples and handed them to Aragorn.  
“I wouldn´t count on it.”, Merry´s voice chimed to us and finally Aragorn tossed the apples to them.

~~~

Fens!  
Aragorn lead us for three days through the wildness and now fens!  
Fortunately we had pitched our camp on firm ground. Who knew when we will find the next suitable position?  
“How long until we reach the Weathertop?”, I whispered to him so the hobbits wouldn´t here us.  
“About three days. Why are you asking?”, he answered quietly.  
“Nazgûl.”  
He said nothing, just looked at me.  
Meanwhile Sam was making something to eat.  
I leaned against a bare tree and closed my eyes. I had barely slept the last couple of nights, because Aragorn and I always switched every few hours between night watch and my body was taking its toll on me.

“Rachel?” Someone poked my shoulder. “Rachel?” I was poked again and this time I opened my eyes. Sam was standing in front of me with a small bowl in his hands. “I have something to eat for you.”, he said quietly, without looking into my eyes. I smiled at him.  
“Thank you Sam.”  
He nodded once and went back to Frodo.

The food was good and it did me good. I was barely done with it as Aragorn sat next to me and gave me a blanket.  
“I´ll do the night watch on my own tonight. You have to sleep.”  
Thankfully I took his offer and cuddled myself into the blanket. I was exhausted.   
My head slipped on to his shoulder and as it didn´t seem to bother him I kept it there.  
It was the opposite of it: He laid his arm around me and stroke a strand of hair out of my face.   
“Aragorn?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you tell me something about Rivendell and the elves?”, I asked with a sluggish voice.  
Sam seemed to have heard my request because he sat down next to us to listen to Aragorn.  
I remembered that I read in the books that he was fascinated by the elves.  
Aragorn began to talk but I just didn´t hear it.  
In the light of the fire I fell asleep.

~~~

It was about to darken as we reached the Weathertop, the Amon Sûl.  
We have walked for three days without a break. There has been no firm ground in the fens and as we came out we stood already at the bottom of the small mountain. So Aragorn decided that we would rest when we reached the top.

He was looking around and so did I. I looked down from the mountain, hiding behind a tree.  
Unfortunately I had no elf eyes or a night vision device, so I let it alone.  
I couldn´t see more than the outlines of the trees.   
It was also Frodo´s voice that brought me back to the here and now.   
“What are you doing?” 

I turned around to his voice and started to run. “Fuck!”, I cursed. The hobbits had made a fire and with that they had attracted the attention of the riders.  
I could hear their screams and became faster. I already drew my knife while I was running.

There was only a stone fence between me and the hobbits who were already threatened by the ringwraiths.   
I jumped over the fence, right between them. The hobbits behind me.   
Seconds later Aragorn was standing next to me. Five against two wasn´t fair.   
Quick-witted I grabbed after a piece of wood that laid in the fire and tossed it towards Aragorn.  
But before I could take one as well the first rider came towards me. His blade raised and ready to attack. With my knife I would be totally in an inferior position.  
I didn´t took my eyes from him as I grabbed after a torch and threw it in his direction. The torch hit him and it seemed like the Evil would burn. Burn, baby, burn.

Aragorn fought against three of them.  
Three?! One had disappeared!  
I looked around and saw the last one near the hobbits.   
I grabbed after another torch and tossed it. It hit him and his attention was now laying on me.   
Merry and Pippin started to throw things at him but that didn´t work. He came towards me.   
A cold possessed me and I felt like I couldn´t move. The Nazgûl came nearer with a raised blade but in the last second something else attracted his attention.  
My attempts to move failed, seemed like it would cost me more power.   
The ringwraith let me be and turned again towards the hobbits.  
No, I screamed mentally. I still tried to move but I failed again.  
“Frodo!”, I screamed but no sound came out of my mouth.  
I collapsed exhausted, but stayed fully conscious. I couldn´t prevent Frodo from being wounded, watched as it happened and felt bad about it. 

The Nazgûl disappeared. Merry tried to help me up and after some time it worked.  
I was exhausted but I wouldn´t give up. What ever that ringwraith did to me it helped him.   
I haven´t been able to protect Frodo, but that meant only that we needed to hurry up to get to Rivendell.   
The formerly blue eyes of the hobbit were now opaque and now and then he murmured the name of the gray wizard.

~~~


	5. Cleaning Out My Closet

## Cleaning Out My Closet

~~~

The ringwraiths kept following us and they came closer. Frodo became worse and we have been escaping for days. We were exhausted and if I could have, I had refused to walk any further. But that would have been the death of us.  
All of us clung onto their own thoughts and we were all to scared to talk.  
Even Aragorn just murmured his instructions.

We hid behind shady trees and bushes and I held Frodo in my arms, hoping to give off some heat. It was cold but to dangerous to inflame a fire. Even Merry and Pippin recognized it.  
Aragorn and Sam were looking for some kingsfoil as I heard something.  
Hooves! Was it a Nazgûl or maybe Frodo´s help?  
I leered through the leaves and sighed with relief as I recognized Arwen.  
The unbelievable beautiful elf jumped from her horse even before it stopped and sped towards us. She squat down next to me and Frodo. The other two returned but Arwen just focused her attention on the hobbit in my arms.  
_“Frodo. Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dann an galad.“_  
“He´s fading. He´s not going to last.”  
A shiver ran down my spine.  
“We must get him to my father. I´ve been looking for you for two days.”, she said to Aragorn, whistled for her horse and stood up. 

Aragorn and Arwen had a little discussion and again I didn´t understood really what they said.  
“I do not fear them.”, she insisted.  
Aragorn wasn´t thrilled about it but he walked over to me and picked up Frodo to sit him on to the horse.  
“Ride hard. Don´t look back.”  
He barely finished his sentence as she already galloped away. 

We were also on our way again.  
We were faster without Frodo, but our hearts were heavy and our thoughts were with him.  
I stayed behind the hobbits and followed them.  
“How long ago was that when we escaped from the weathertop?”  
Merry had talked to the other hobbits but it was Aragorn who answered.  
“Thirteen days. Once it´s night we will rest.”  
I stopped dead in my tracks, was startled. Thirteen? I have guessed for a week.  
Aragorn noticed that I stopped and he turned back to me.  
“Everything fine?” I swallowed. “Y-yes, I just didn´t guess that it was so long ago.”  
He nodded understandingly.  
“It is normal that time runs. Especially when the darkness is following.” Darkness. He meant the Nazgûl. “Come,”, he said. “we have to go.”  
He clasped his hand around my arm and pulled me with him. 

The last rays of sunshine went down as we finally found a few rocks where we could hide.  
The hobbits jerked after Aragorn´s warning not to inflame a fire. But it was Sam who was now protesting.  
“Strider, we have to go. We have to get to Master Frodo.”  
Instead of Aragorn answering him, I walked over to Sam, put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
“Sam even if we would walk the whole night, we can´t help him. He needs the help of the elves to heal. And even we have to rest.” I glanced towards Aragorn who was watching us.  
“It is not far anymore, is it?” He shook his head.  
“If nobody stops us we will arrive tomorrow at Rivendell.”  
Sam´s face lit up.  
“We will see elves?”  
I was irritated and amused about how fast you can convince this hobbit.  
“A whole lot.”

~~~

The blackness of the night surrounded me. I sat with my back against a rock and stared into the darkness. In about an hour the sun would rise and we would be on our way again. Hopefully the last night I would have to sleep outside. I craved for a bed.  
I have been in Middle Earth for three weeks now, I thought, maybe a few days more. Three weeks out of my world.  
Did my mother miss me? My friends?  
I laughed mentally. No, nobody accept Lea would miss me.  
My mother only cared about my career on stage. Just because she couldn´t make it and she said it was my fault.  
I didn´t knew my father. My mother told me once that he wanted to help her to become a star on Braodway, but after he discovered that she was pregnant from him he disappeared like nobody´s business. And her fame too, because who wanted to see a pregnant woman on stage?  
And my so-called friends at Juilliard just waited for it that I made a mistake and so that they could break my neck. And as friendly as I was I did it myself.  
Most likely they partied right now that I was gone.  
No, nobody would miss or mourn me.  
I could already see my mother standing at my grave and upbraid me.

I sighed and wrapped me up in my cloak as I saw how something moved out of the corner of my eyes.  
“Good morning.”, a still sleepy Pippin mumbled and sat down next to me.  
“Morning.” I smiled at him, gave him all my attention just to get rid of the dark thoughts in my head.  
He looked cute and innocent the way he sat here and I had to keep myself off to cuddle him.  
“Can I ask you something?”, he asked and with a frown I nodded.  
He seemed to think about it as he looked at me.  
“Strider said you would accompany us to Rivendell, but where are you from?”  
I smirked because of his curiosity.  
“I am from up far in the north.”, I answered.  
“How did you met him?”  
“Not long ago in a forest.”  
He fidgeted and looked at me with wide eyes.  
“Strider and you, what are you?”  
I didn´t fully understood his question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Are you and Strider more than just friends?”  
I felt how I blushed and shook my head.  
“No Pippin, Strider and I are just friends even though he means a lot to me.”  
I didn´t knew where these words came from, I knew that they were true.

~~~


	6. Lean On Me

## Lean On Me

~~~

“We will arrive at Rivendell in two hours.”  
Aragorn´s news encouraged us all.  
Even Pippin who was exhausted regained strength. The other two hobbits also gave everything.  
Physically I regained strength as well but I was psychologically worn out.  
I was worried about Frodo.  
Strangely enough it felt like I would carry the feelings of someone else too. It felt not natural. As if I wasn´t alone.

We all noticed that Rivendell was near. It had become warmer.   
Merry and Pippin have already opened their vests and Sam was drinking most of the time.  
It wouldn´t have surprised me if it came out of his nose and ears.  
We left a steeply zig-zag path and I stopped in the middle of walking, my eyes widened.   
In front of us, right behind the river Bruinen, was Rivendell. The house of Lord Elrond. We made it!  
Relief rushed trough my body.  
The valley was unbelievable. Even the Caribbean, with its white beaches, was nothing against what I was seeing now.   
Everywhere I looked it was green. Grass, trees and flowers.  
My eyes fell on a waterfall on one side of the building.  
“You like it?” Aragorn approached me, as so often, unnoticed. Also the hobbits seemed impressed.   
“Yes, it is beautiful, almost breathtaking. And even with its wildly power it sends out calmness and peace.”  
It seemed like the eyes of the ranger started to sparkle as I spoke. As he have had hoped that I would say that. And suddenly an unbelievable happiness rushed right through me.  
“Lets keep going.”, he said to me and the hobbits. He took my hand and guided me down the last steps from the stairs which was cast in stone.  
You could be jealous of Aragorn, I thought. He grew up here.

The house of Elrond planted itself in front of us in the last rays of sunshine and it didn´t take long until I heard the first voices.  
But it hasn´t been the voices of elves.  
“These pointy-ears are everywhere!”   
Dwarfs! And after we passed a corner they stood there. A small group of bearded little men looked at us as we passed them.  
I hoped in vain that they started to sing “Heigh-ho” from Snow White.  
We barely passed them as they started to talk in their own language. It sounded for me like they were growling like dogs.  
With the picture of very hairy chihuahuas in my head and a fit of giggles Aragorn lead us upstairs. Into a hall where he stopped. I have calmed down and stood next to him, waited to see what would happen next. My heart pounded. Aragorn´s hand was still resting on my back.  
The hobbits stood right behind us, intimidated.   
The hall was large and there were arches which lead possibly to other halls.

“Welcome to Imladris.”, a voice interrupted a voice my thoughts and I looked up. “The last homely house east of the sea.”  
Elrond himself entered the hall through one of the arches.  
He was tall and looked similar to Hugo Weaving. Only the “real” Elrond hasn´t had a receding hairline.  
He emanated an authority that almost knocked me off of my feet. It was only beaten by his eyes. Green-blue eyes in which you could see his wisdom. You couldn´t believe that this elf lived for many thousand years.  
“What is with Master Frodo? Is he alright?”, Sam burst out with that what we all wanted to know.   
Elrond smiled at the young hobbit. “He is good as he can be expected under the circumstance, Samwise Gamgee.”, he said to him. “He is located in a healing sleep. It´s up to him when he awakes.”   
He surveyed our small group.  
“Even you should go to bed. You just arrived from an exhausting journey.”  
He called after two elves who waited at the side.  
“Lilre and Rimia will take you now to your rooms.”  
Although they still seemed intimidated they followed the dark-haired elf.   
I was about to follow the other one as Elrond stepped into my way.   
“I would be delighted if we could talk tomorrow.”   
I just looked at him with raised eyebrows, surprised that I haven´t had to ask him myself and nodded.  
“Of course.”  
I had so many questions the he could hopefully answer me.  
He stepped aside so that I could follow the blonde elf.

~~~

Lilre lead me into my room and as she opened the door I stood still, I was astonished. That room was a dream.  
I stepped inside and looked around. Light furniture, large windows and lamps and candles which threw a dimmed light into the room.  
I stepped closer to the large terrace in front of my room and walked outside.  
The balustrade was decorated with bushes and flowers.  
Outside stood a few chairs and a table, letting me already think about sitting here.  
But there was a strange brawl and I followed the sound.

“Wow.” Right in front of me was a waterfall.  
The water glittered in the evening light and I propped against the balustrade while I watched that unbelievable view.  
“Lord Elrond gave you his prettiest guestroom.”  
I jerked and turned towards the voice.  
I almost hit my nose against Aragorn´s chest. He was standing so close.  
“Do you have to scare me so much?”, I asked and tried to calm my pulse rate. He only smirked.  
“Excuse me, I didn´t intended to do it.”  
Aragorn stepped next to me and now we looked together at the waterfall. I propped my head against his shoulder and almost fell asleep. 

“We should go inside.”, he said after a while and I looked up to him. “You need to sleep.” He pushed himself off of the balustrade. “And a bath.”, he added with a wink and I punched against his shoulder.  
“Are you saying that I smell?”  
Aragorn shook his head with a smirk.  
“No, but it would do you good.”, he explained and together we went inside as Lilre already approached us.  
“I prepared a bath for you.”, she said and I didn´t even have to look at the man standing by my side to know that he was grinning. I felt it.  
“Thank you Lilre. I will be right there.”, I answered her with a smile. “You can go now.”  
She bowed down as a goodbye and left. 

“I should also go now.”, Aragorn said quietly as the elf closed the door behind her.  
I turned towards him, looked up to him. Again only a few inches apart and my heart started to pound.  
“Maybe it would be the best.”, I said as quietly as he did even if I would like to have him still around.  
He kissed my forehead and stepped back. His blue eyes locked into mine.  
“Good night Rachel.”  
“Good night.”  
I started to really like him.  
As a friend, nothing more.  
Aragorn has almost reached the door as I stepped closer.   
“Thank you.”  
He turned around, surprised.  
“For what?”  
I stroke back a strand of hair behind my ear.  
“That you took me here.”  
He answered only with a small smile and left the room, closed the door behind him.

I sank in the bathtub, exhausted and enjoyed the hot water. The tiredness caught up to me and I fought to hold my eyes open, I just don´t wanted to die again.  
Especially naked while taking a bath.  
I hoped that Elrond could answer my questions or just a few of them.  
A yawn disturbed my thoughts and I decided to get out of here. I really didn´t wanted to die naked.

It didn´t took long and I fell into the large bed and fell asleep.

~~~


	7. Out Here On My Own

## Out Here On My Own

~~~

I dreamed of birds and trees. Every flower was colorful. And it was peaceful.  
The only thing that disturbed this perfect idyll was an unpleasant knocking.  
It became louder and slowly my dream slipped out of my hands. I tried to concentrate on the birdsong but the knocking was louder. I sighed annoyed and turned on my other side.  
I was awake but the knocking remained and just now I realized what it was the door.

“Come in.”, I yawned as I straightened my back and sat up. My legs hurt and I felt the sour muscles from the past weeks.  
The door opened and at first I only saw a tray with food on it and then a dark-haired elf. I frowned as I recognized Arwen.  
“Good morning Rachel.”, she greeted me with a smile and put the tray down on my bed as I slid aside a bit. “My father asked me to wake you up and to tell you that he wants to see you soon.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroke a strand of hair out of her face. “I´ve taken the liberty and brought you breakfast.”  
Damn, this woman was impressive. I wasn´t surprised that Aragorn fell in love with her. And still I felt a sting of jealousy as I looked at her. She would get Aragorn, damn, she could have every guy she wanted. I, on the other side, couldn´t have get a hold on my ex-boyfriend because other girls attracted his attention too.  
But I shook my head mentally. No, Riley was in the past and feelings would only cause problems. It would be better if I don´t care about something like that.  
“Thank you Arwen.”, I answered her with a smile. “But take something, it´s too much for myself.”  
She smiled again and then took a grape, popped it into her mouth.

For a while we just sat there, without talking, only enjoying the stillness of the morning. I liked Sam´s cooking, of course, but this was just perfect. Many fruits, fresh and light. I loved meat, no question, but I liked fruits and vegetables as well. And it was a difference after weeks of meat and potatoes.  
I noticed in the corner of my eyes that Arwen was looking at me and I sighed.  
“What do you want to know?”, I asked and she looked at me with arched brows.  
“To be honest I asked my father that I could wake you up so that I could get to know the woman who survived the journey to this valley.”  
I frowned at her.  
“Don´t get me wrong Rachel, I admire you for what you have done but I am wondering how you did it. I heard a few things about you and now I am curious.”  
I had to swallow. Did I looked so weak in her eyes?  
“Arwen, you know that I´m not from here, not even from this world. I don´t know what I am doing here, how that could have happened. I am hoping that your father could answer these questions.”  
I cleared my throat before I continued. “And I have only survived because I had Aragorn by my side. I can fight, but even you should know that there is a difference if I fight against a black rider or just a simple man.”  
She looked at me for a long time before she answered.  
“Forgive me, I should have never talked to you like that. The Valar seem to have something going on for you, I can´t explain your arrival in another way. And if the Valar chose you, I would be the last one to doubt their choice.”  
I didn´t know what I should say. The Valar, the gods of this world, should have chosen me? As if I could believe that. Who was I when there were so many trained warriors here?

We fell silent again but it was interrupted because she jumped up.  
I arched a brow as I watched how she went to the wardrobe and opened it.  
“You should get ready.”, Arwen said with her back to me. “My father awaits you.”  
It was only when I saw what was inside the wardrobe that my eyes widened.  
I found paradise. Endless dresses and shoes. And so many colors that I didn´t know where to look.  
I jumped off the bed and walked slowly towards the wardrobe and Arwen. She already had a green dress in her hands.  
“A dream.”, I breathed as I looked into the wardrobe. Many girls, me included, would kill for a wardrobe like this.  
“I choose this one for you if you don´t mind.”, Arwen said and I shook my head.  
“I trust you with that, Arwen.”

The dress fitted perfectly and I was stunned. I didn´t wanted to take it off ever again. A nod showed me that Arwen was satisfied with her choice as well.  
“Lets go,”, she said. “my father is waiting for you in his library.”  
She linked her hand into my arm and led me out of the room.

We passed many corridors until it seemed that we reached the library, because she stopped in front of a door. She knocked and opened it, pushed me inside. But she stayed outside.  
Too bad, I thought saddened, I didn´t want to be alone with Elrond.

~~~

“Good morning Rachel.”, Elrond greeted me, standing by his desk.  
“Good morning Lord Elrond.”, I greeted him as well and bowed my head.  
“I hope you have slept well, my dear?”, he asked with a smile and came slowly towards me.  
“Yes, I did, thank you.”, I answered and avoided to look into his eyes.  
Hell, why did I feel so small and shy around him?  
“Good morning.”  
I was surprised to hear Aragorn´s voice and as I turned around I saw him sitting on a lounger.  
“Good morning.”, I smiled at him and sat down next to him. Even his nearness seemed to calm me down and that was something I needed.  
“I had a dream, a vision, about your arrival.”, Elrond started. I frowned.  
“A vision?”  
The elf stepped closer and looked down at me.  
“I saw a young woman, who looked just like you. She held a sword in her hands and on her armor was blood.”  
I just shook my head.  
“I´m sure that there are more women who are looking similar to me. Why me of all people? How do you want to know that?”  
He massaged his nasal bridge before he continued.  
“I received a prophecy in this vision and I saw your face.”  
His glanced for a second at Aragorn and than back to me before he started to recited the prophecy.

_From a foreign world_  
A red woman  
In the light of Telperion  
She will arrive.

_She will not be able_  
To save alone  
What takes effect to be saved.

_The crownless king_  
The denying king  
By her side

_Ties out of friendship and love_  
become one.  
Subjugate the dark.

_In the light of Laurelin_  
She will leave.

A monstrous shiver ran down my spine and I started to shake as Elrond finished. My heart was freezing, just as if the Nazgûl came back.  
I took Aragorn´s hand, hoping he would give me some heat.  
“What does that mean, Lord Elrond?”, I asked the elf.  
I didn´t understand.  
“I understand what the red woman means even if I can´t believe that she should be me. But what does the other things mean?”

“It seems that the Valar sent you to us so you can save us.”, I heard a foreign voice behind me and I jerked around. “So that you can save Middle Earth side by side with Aragorn.”  
“Gandalf.”, I murmured as I recognized the wizard.  
“That´s who I am.”, he said as he stepped in front of the bookshelves. “And you have to be Rachel. An uncommon name for an uncommon woman.” I blushed at his words.  
“Thank you for your words, but from where I am it is just an average name.”  
He smiled.  
“But we should concentrate on something more important than names.”, he became serious.  
“The prophecy says that you will fight together.” He looked at me and Aragorn. “Against the enemy from Mordor.”  
“But why me? Why should someone pick me for an important task like that?” I still couldn´t get my head around it.  
“You know the story Rachel.”, Aragorn said to my surprise. “Maybe that was it what the Valar contemplated. Maybe they are contemplating that you will help us with that.”  
I frowned at him.  
“But you know that I can´t intervene too much. I could jeopardize the course of time.”, I said and felt more like a Mary-Sue then ever.  
“She is right.”, Elrond said. “She would be allowed to help, but you have to lead her Aragorn.”  
I was relieved that he saw it exactly like I did.  
Aragorn opened his mouth but said nothing.  
“I have a few more questions.”, I said and looked at the elf. “It says “Ties out of friendship and love become one” but how do I have to understand it?” I was really overwhelmed with this prophecy. “Well, it seems the prophecy is about Aragorn and me, but I have no romantic feelings towards him.”  
The man by my side smirked.  
“You know that there is more than just the love between man and woman? The love for family, the faith between companions. These are also types of love.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“I understand.”  
But I had more questions.  
“What is this Te-telpe-”  
“Telperion?”, Gandalf finished the word and I nodded.  
“Telperion and Laurelin have been the trees of light of Valinor.”  
“Have been?”  
“They were poisoned by the ally of Morgoth and died. But the Valar could save a last flower and fruit, created the moon and sun out of them.”  
I had to swallow. It sounded a bit like a science fiction movie.  
But I had a last question.  
“Is there a way back for me?”  
I looked at all three men, but nobody seemed willing to answer and a shiver ran down my spine.  
“In the light of Laurelin she will leave”, Elrond quoted the line of the prophecy. “Unfortunately we can´t tell you what is going to happen. But, and I am sorry to tell you that, I guess the only way for you to get back into your world is to die again.”  
It felt like a slap in the face.  
I had only one choice, either I would live her and find a place for myself or I would have to die to get back to my normal life in New York.  
Aragorn tensed next to me and I squeezed his hand to calm him down. It seemed like his tension jumped over to me. 

It was still for a long time and I just shouldn´t know what to think. All these information were too much. I wanted to be alone.  
“Excuse me.”, I turned towards Elrond and stood up. “I need some time alone, I have to think.” And I already knew where I would go.  
“Go, but I would be delighted if you would accept my invitation and participate the council in a few days.”  
I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Did he really invited me to THAT council?  
“O-of course.”, I stuttered  
I hinted a bow and left the room.

~~~


	8. You Can´t Always Get What You Want

## You Can´t Always Get What You Want

~~~

The thunder of the waterfall drowned every sound, seemed to drown all of my thoughts and it felt so good.  
I sat right next to the river at the bottom of the rocks and enjoyed the loneliness that I found here.  
My thoughts did a 360. There was no escape for me. My fate was sealed. I would be a part of the fellowship and only right at the end I would see what will happen to me.  
In that moment I wasn´t sure what I wanted for myself. Did I wanted to get back or did I wanted to stay in this steeped in legend world?  
I couldn´t do more than shake my head. How many hundreds of girls would give everything to be in my position? Do everything to live here and possibly find their soulmate?  
Sure, I often wished it myself just to get out of my life. But it was just a dream. I never thought I would land here.  
“What are you planning with me?”, I asked heavenwards these gods. “Why did you chose me and not someone else?”  
I laid back, popped on my elbows and watched how the water rushed down.  
Not far away I found a thick branch and I had a thought.

I stood up, grabbed it. Maybe it was time to do something for myself. For myself and my soul.  
I stood in root position and was concentrated on my center, tried to control my breathing. I forgot my surrounding, closed my eyes and raised the branch...

~~~

_Aragorn´s POV_

“Aragorn.”, I heard the voice of Legolas next to me as he laid his hand on my shoulder. “Look.”  
He had arrived an hour ago at Rivendell and we have seen us the first time since a long time. We used the time that we had to talk and wander around in the beautiful gardens of Rivendell.

I looked in the direction he was pointing towards and I had to look twice before I recognized what I saw.  
Rachel executed a row of punches with a branch in her hands. It looked like a sword combat.  
She looked graceful, even if she missed the grace of the elves. And the waterfall in the background finished it off.  
She looked like a ghost.  
“What is she doing?”, I asked my friend and slowly we walked towards her. Quietly, so that we wouldn´t disturb her. It seemed like she´s dancing.  
“Is that the woman you were talking about?”, he asked and I nodded.  
Legolas drew his knife and I stopped in my tracks as he continued to go nearer.  
Rachel hasn´t noticed us and stood with her back to us while she was following her steps.  
The elf was standing now right behind her, the knife raised and as she turned around he attacked her.  
The branch broke but she didn´t get hurt. The young woman looked up to him with wide eyes, horrified.

~~~

I executed the moves that I have been taught, looked at the waterfall. The relaxation had set in in moments and my surrounding was secondary. All the more horrified I was as I turned around, raised the branch which was stopped by a knife. The branch broke by the impact.  
My heart pounded heavy in my breast and I was breathless as I looked up, up to the face of the person who held the knife.  
I blinked a few times until I realized who was standing in front of me.  
The blonde elf lowered his knife and looked down at me with a small smile.  
“Legolas.”, I whispered and then I saw Aragorn behind him. I was impressed by the appearance of the elf.  
“Nice to meet you.”, he said.  
I glanced to the dark-haired man.  
“What do you call that what you have done?”, he asked and pointed to the broken branch in my hand.  
“It´s a sort of sword combat from my world.”, I explained to him. “But it´s not only about the fight but also about fortitude. For me it´s a meditative form to relax.”  
He nodded and looked towards the man behind him.  
“I heard that you will be participating the meeting.”  
Now it was me who was nodding.  
“I would be delighted to see you there, but now I have to return to my guards.”  
He didn´t let me answer as he already turned around, quickly talked to Aragorn and then disappeared.  
“He is impressed by you.”, he said as he came closer.

I sat down on the ground and looked again at the waterfall as he also sat down next to me.  
“What will happen now?”, I asked him and viewed the spectacle in front of me.  
“The ring has to be destroyed and we know that there is just one way to do it.”  
I sighed and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.  
“And what is with me? What will happen if it will be decided that the ring has to be destroyed?”  
Aragorn frowned.  
“You have to make your own decision Rachel. Nobody can do that for you. But I hope it will be the right one.”  
I turned my head in his direction.  
“I don´t know what I want Aragorn.”, I tried to explain him but the lump in my throat made it harder. “I don´t know if I can build here something up for me. I don´t belong here. But I don´t even know if I still belong in my own world, if I would return to it.”  
I felt how the tears in my eyes started to rise.  
“Right now I know nothing, only that I want to live. At least in this moment.”  
Aragorn took my hand and squeezed it.  
“Maybe you should wait until the council and then decide what you want to do.”  
I shook my head.  
“I know what is going to happen and it´s the best decision. I won´t tell you, but with that decision my fate will be sealed. I´m just hoping that you trust me enough and will understand me. I mustn´t intervene to much.”  
He nodded as an answer and together we just enjoyed the view, busy with our own thoughts.  
Even as he stood up I remained on the ground and he left.  
I liked this place and possibly I would return here again.

~~~

I followed a few men, who possibly would participate the council, as I went to breakfast the next morning. I didn´t know where I had to go so I hoped they would lead me to the right place.  
The three men were tall and carried their weapons. I didn´t wanted to meet them at night without my knife in my hand.  
Luckily they led me in to the dining hall.  
I slipped in behind them so I would attract no attention but that didn´t work out.

“Rachel!”, Pippin called my name and now the men turned around.  
I was surprised to see that one of them was Boromir. His red hair fell into his eyes as he eyed me up.  
In the next moment he slapped on a smile.  
“Good morning my lady. My name is Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor.” He stepped closer. “How can it be that I haven´t noticed you before?”  
I raised a brow. What was that supposed to be?  
The man wasn´t ugly. But no. Just no.  
“Maybe you should cut your hair or just open your eyes.”, I answered him unimpressed. His two companions started to grin.  
“Or you just blinded me with your beauty.”, he tried again but I had no interest in talking to him.  
“I think you, my sir, are just deluded.”

His companions started to laugh out loud and I walked fast to the end of the table where the hobbits were sitting. I squeezed myself between Sam and a dwarf.  
“Morning my lovelies.”, I greeted them with a wide smile.  
“Good morning.”, they said back and were concentrating on their breakfast again.  
“You are uninhibited by this man, young lady.”, I heard someone grumble next to me.  
I looked at my right side and recognized the dwarf was Gimli himself.  
“Why should I be, master dwarf? I´m not scared of him.”  
He looked up to me.  
“It says that he gets everything and everyone he desires to have and it seems to me that he laid his eyes now on you.”  
I just turned around slightly and noticed that Boromir was starring at me. I shrugged and turned around again.  
“I´m honored that you are caring about me but he will have a tough time with me.  
The dwarf laughed out loud and attracted the attention of the people around us.  
“I like you. My name is Gimli. At your service.”  
I had to smirk.  
“Nice to meet you Gimli. My name is Rachel.”  
I liked the dwarf on the spot. He radiated something that made him likable to me.  
“But yet you should be careful.”, Sam said to my surprise. “It seems that he won´t let go off you that easily if the master dwarf is right.”  
I smiled at him and nodded.  
“I will be careful.”

~~~


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

## Hit Me With Your Best Shot

~~~

“Rachel!”, a voice called my name as I was on my way to my room. “Wait!”  
As I turned around I noticed Legolas coming towards me.  
“What can I do for you?”, I asked as he reached me.  
“Archery.”  
I frowned.  
“Could you tell me in a complete sentence what you want from me?”  
“Excuse me.”, he smiled. “I saw that you can seem to fight with a sword and now I wanted to see how you are in archery.”  
I looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Legolas, your offer is nice but it would be too dangerous. I could hurt someone. We shouldn´t do that.”  
But the elf didn´t seem to be someone who would except a denial.  
“That won´t happen.”, he said. “I know a place where we can be alone.”  
He stepped closer and I noticed that his blonde hair was shining like gold in the sun.  
“Just try it, you can decide if you want to continue. But just let me show you that there is more than a sword or a knife.”  
I had a feeling that this offer wasn´t just from Legolas. A feeling that Aragorn was behind it as well.  
“Fine.”, I gave in, only because I knew that he wouldn´t let it be.  
Legolas smirked.  
“Maybe you will like it.”

Not long after that he led me on to a meadow which was out of the way. There were trees and bushes on one side and it was quiet.  
Fortunately.  
I watched how Legolas controlled his arrows.  
This Legolas, the real one, seemed to be different than the one from the books and movies. He seemed to be opened up and talkative.  
And I liked him like that even if I didn´t understood why all the girls had a crush on him.  
Legolas was nice, friendly, no question, but I wasn´t attracted to him.  
Maybe they liked this mysterious thing about him. That he didn´t talk that much or whatever. It was very likely that I will never understand it.

“Come here.”, he disturbed my thoughts. “I will show you.”  
I stepped next to him, he nocked an arrow and looked at me.  
“You have to always look at your target.”, he explained, kept his eyes on me. “I chose the tree in the middle as our target.” And then he sent the arrow.  
Sure, I thought with my hands on my hip, and an arched brow. I have to look at the target and he just looked in a complete different direction.  
And as I looked closer I saw the arrow. It hit the tree, right in the middle. Damn, I was impressed.  
The tree was big so maybe I stood a chance to hit it too.  
Legolas stepped aside to make some space for me. He gave me his bow and an arrow. But he disturbed me as he stepped behind me.  
“Lower your elbow and keep your back straight.”, he corrected my position and stepped back.  
I just concentrated on the tree, blocked out my surrounding and took a deep breath.  
I sent the arrow.  
The arrow was fast and powerful, but it flew too deep and hit the bottom of the tree.  
“That was good.”, Legolas said behind me and handed me the next arrow. “Just keep your elbow a bit lower.”  
I nocked the arrow and concentrated on the tree.  
This time the arrow hit its target higher.  
Maybe I wasn´t that bad, I thought as I nocked the next arrow.

Hours have passed and the sun was about to set.  
“A last one,”, Legolas said. “than we have to collect the arrows.”  
I often hit the tree but the same amount of arrows flew next to it into the bushes.  
I nocked the arrow already and was ready to send it as there was a sudden sound in a bush and something stepped out. With shock I sent the arrow in that direction.

Fortunately the arrow flew to deep, only inches higher and I would have castrated Boromir.  
In shock I looked at Legolas who seemed to be just as shocked as myself.  
What did he do here?  
But before I could ask, Boromir, who was as white as a ghost, already had disappeared.

~~~

“How much has Aragorn told you?”, I asked Legolas on our way back. It was time for dinner and we both wanted to change our clothes.  
“A bit, but the way I know him it wasn´t everything.”, was his answer.  
I frowned.  
“What has he told you?”  
“From where you are, who you are and why you have been sent here.”  
We went upstairs to the corridor that led to our rooms  
I didn´t say anything. It was only important to me that Aragorn didn´t tell him everything. At first I had to wait until tomorrow. See what would happen at the council.  
I swallowed. My fate would be sealed tomorrow.  
“Rachel?”

Legolas voice disturbed me in my thoughts. I haven´t recognized that we were standing in front of my room.  
“Shall I pick you up and walk you to dinner?”  
I just shook my head.  
“No, just go. I will find the way.”  
He nodded and turned around.  
I already had my hand on the door handle as I turned back around.  
“Don´t tell anybody.”  
The blonde elf looked at me with a questioning look.  
“I mean what has happened earlier ago. With Boromir. Don´t tell anybody.”  
Legolas just smiled and left.

~~~

At the convenient time with the bell which called for meals I reached the dining hall. There were humans, elves and dwarfs. Especially the dwarfs kept to themselves.  
I looked around and to my great pleasure I noticed Frodo between the other hobbits and I walked over to them.  
Even in the distance I could see that he was still very pale, but he smiled and that was important.  
“I´m delighted to see you here.”, I said as I reached them. He smiled.  
“You tried to protect me.”, he said and the smile on my face faded.  
“I tried.” And failed, I added mentally. He would always feel pain because of this wound.  
Frodo nodded and I turned around to walk over to Legolas.

It felt like someone was watching me, felt the looks on me but every time I looked up no one was looking. It was a freaking game of cat-and-mouse.  
Only then I noticed that Aragorn was missing.  
I looked back down and again I felt those looks, but I tried to ignore them. This game started to annoy me.  
“The son of the steward.”, Legolas said near my ear. I looked at my food, watched Legolas from the corner of my eyes and frowned.  
I couldn´t blame Boromir after what has happened earlier ago and the smirk on the face of the elf showed me that he thought the same.  
And so I couldn´t do anything than smirk as well.

I could hear the hobbits at the end of the table, especially Merry and Pippin, laughing and talking.  
They entertained their side of the table with stories and adventures from the Shire.  
And as I stood up and said my goodbyes they started to sing. But I just wanted to go to bed early.  
Tomorrow the council would hold their meeting and I wanted to be well rested, even if I wanted to try to just listen and watch.

~~~


	10. The Council Of Elrond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> hope you like it so far.  
> Thanks for the Kudos and Keep on reading.

## The Council of Elrond

~~~

“Legolas! Rachel!”, I heard the voice of Aragorn behind us as we were on our way to the council. Aragorn caught up to us.  
“You look fantastic.”, Aragorn greeted me and pointed towards my gray dress. Nothing that attracts too much attention. But it was a dress from the elves and they always attracted attention. Even if it was only a dress with a low neckline.  
“Thanks.”  
The two men talked while we kept walking and I was looking around.

We stood in a giant pergola made of stone. There were sitting accommodations in a circle and in the middle of it stood a bed stone. I had to swallow.  
Again I had to remind myself why I was here and that it wasn´t just a dream.  
Legolas has walked over to the elves from Mirkwood while Aragorn sat down at the side of the circle. Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf have already arrived and also the dwarfs were arriving now.  
I was about to bent over to Aragorn to ask him something as I noticed a sudden shadow in front of me.  
“What is a woman doing here?”, Boromir´s voice urged near my ear and with an arched brow I looked up to the tall man of Gondor.  
“Probably out of the same reasons that you are here.”, I answered, crossed my legs and sat up straighter to appear taller.  
I´ll not be browbeaten by this man.  
I felt that Aragorn was watching me. I suspected he would stay out of it until Boromir would do something.  
I just knew it.  
“You have no business here.”, he hissed and stepped closer. My heart banged against my chest but I tried to calm myself down. Never ever would he do something in front of all these people.  
“Well, Lord Elrond invited me so you have to be wrong.”  
His eyes widened for a second.  
“It´s not over yet.”, he said and moved away.  
Only to sit next to me.  
Great, I thought, I was at the first row to watch that spectacle.  
Fittingly Elrond arrived. It was quiet in seconds and everybody stopped talking.  
He started to talk and I looked around.  
So many people were here, only for a small, powerful trinket.

“Bring forth the ring, Frodo.”  
Now it´s going to be interesting, I thought and sat up straighter. In all this time I haven´t seen the ring even once, I noticed.  
The small hobbit laid the ring on the bed stone and sat down again. Everyone was starring at it, the whole congregation of men, elves and dwarves.  
“So it´s true,”, Boromir started to talk. “Isildur´s Bane.”  
He stood up and moved slowly towards the ring, his fingers hovered above it.  
“Boromir!”, Elrond warned him.

_„Ash nazg durbatulûk_  
Ash nazg gimbatul  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul“ 

Gandalf quoted the inscription of the ring and almost everyone around me jerked.  
“Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris.”, Elrond said.  
“I do not ask you pardon Master Elrond,”, the wizard answered with a raspy voice. “for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil!”  
Boromir moved. Won´t take long until he gets started.  
“It´s a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forced of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe.”  
If he keeps going on he has to keep himself safe, I murmured mentally.  
“Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him.”  
Oh god, give him a brain please. And a headache pill for me when you are on your way. I couldn´t bear it any longer.  
“You cannot wield it.”, Aragorn said finally. “None of us can. The One ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”  
Boromir turns to face him.  
“And what would a ranger know of this matter?”, he hissed and I clenched my fists in anger.  
“This is no mere ranger.”, Legolas interrupted. “He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”  
Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief.  
“Aragorn. This... is Isildur´s heir.”  
“And heir to the throne of Gondor.”, Legolas added.  
 _“Havo dad, Legolas.“_ , Aragorn said to his friend but Boromir looked still to the elf.  
“Gondor has no king.” He turned around and looked at Aragorn. “Gondor needs no king.”  
Finally he sat down.  
I considered how to get him out of the way when a sudden bang made sure that I jerked.  
Gimli lost his axe to the ring and was thrown backwards. It was completely shattered. I would have laughed if the situation wasn´t so serious.  
The ring remained intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the ring.

“The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom.”, Elrond said. “Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.”  
“One does not simply walk into Mordor.”, Boromir said and gave a lecture about the dangers of Mordor and in a minimum of time a discussion flared up between all present.  
Men, I thought annoyed and rolled my eyes. But watched Frodo like a hawk.  
“I will take it.”  
Nobody noticed him or paid attention to him.  
I sighed as I made eye contact with Elrond.  
I tried to tell him with my eyes what I wanted to do and if I wasn´t wrong he did understand and even slightly nodded.

I stood up and walked slowly toward the bed stone. The arguing men didn´t even seem to notice.  
I frowned, asked myself why these men were so fascinated by this small thing.  
I took the trinket with slightly shaking fingers into my hand. And nothing happened.  
I sighed with relief. Smirked because the ring didn´t seem to cast a spell on me.  
It was actually ridiculous, I thought, a war because of this small golden thing. 

I eyed Frodo who has watched me, just like Elrond probably did.  
I hid the ring in my fist as I walked around the bed stone and knelt in front of Frodo.  
The silence around me told me that the men were watching.  
“They here you now.”, I said to Frodo.  
“I take the ring.” I laid it into his hand, closed his fingers around it and stood up, took a step back. “Though, I do not know the way.”, he added quietly.  
“I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.”, Gandalf asserted, but I could see the sorrow in his eyes as he placed a hand on Frodo´s shoulder.  
Step-by-step the others joined him as well.  
“Mr. Frodo´s not going anywhere without me!”, Sam shouted as he ran around a bush.  
Elrond smirked as he saw the hobbit.  
“No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.”  
Sam blushed.

“Wait! We are coming too!”  
Two more curled heads appeared. Merry and Pippin.  
“You´d have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.”  
“Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing.”  
“Well that rules you out Pip.”, Merry teased his cousin.

Elrond and a few others looked at them surprised as the two hobbits stood between them.  
I felt how someone was starring at me and as I looked up it was Gandalf with his bright blue eyes.  
With a sigh I turned back to Frodo, did what I had to do, because I couldn´t run from my fate.  
“If you allow it then I will accompany you. Do everything I can to make this mission successful and that Middle Earth and all free people can live in peace.”, I said to Frodo and looked into his eyes.  
He thought about it for a second before he smiled and nodded,  
“Yes, you protected us hobbits already once and I´m sure you will keep to doing that. Accompany us”.  
Everyone had heard that Frodo decided to take me, a woman, with them on this journey and I knew, without looking, that there were a few people who weren´t happy with it.  
Aragorn and I changed looks. He gave me an affirmative nod, showed me that I did the right thing.  
At least he was by my side. I knew, I could make it with him, whatever happened.

“Ten companions.”, Elrond said and attracted my attention. “So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring.”  
“Great!”, Pippin shouted. “Where are we going?”  
I just shook my head. This hobbit is going to be the death of me.

~~~


	11. It´s A Man´s Man´s Man´s World

## It´s A Man´s Man´s Man´s World

~~~

Waking up, breakfast, sword practice with Aragorn, lunch, sometimes archery with Legolas, dinner and then bed.  
That has been my daily routine for the last month.  
I was thankful for the time and power both men invested in me and I noticed that I became better, faster and stronger.  
I also got to know the guys better. Noticed that Aragorn had a dark humor which I liked very much. Or that Gimli liked to talk about his father who accompanied Thorin Oakenshield on his journey. And so much more.  
Each one of the guys had attributes I never thought of seeing at them.  
Only Boromir shut me out although I had often seen him when I was practicing at the drill ground and when he noticed it he disappeared again.  
And now it was our last evening as I straightened out one of those beautiful dresses for the last time.  
Elrond has been so nice to give me some trousers and tunics which I could wear on our journey. I had already packed my bag. Only the things I needed tomorrow wear laying outside. And my leather jacket.

“Come in.”, I said as someone knocked on the door. And only seconds later Legolas was standing in front of me.  
“Are you ready?”, he asked and I nodded, took the arm he offered.  
We would have dinner and after that celebrate our farewell. But I decided already now that I wouldn´t stay all night, I needed my sleep. Wanted to enjoy the luxury of a bed for the last time. 

Lately the hall was emptier. Every dwarf, except, Gimli was gone and also Legolas escort from Mirkwood were long gone. Mainly it were the elves that lived here, us and a few quests here.   
The table was packed with food and it smelled heavenly. There were standing jars full of wine and someone gave me a mug with wine.  
“Thank... you.”  
But whoever gave me the mug had disappeared already.  
I shook my head and sat down between Legolas and Gimli. Lately I acted as a buffer for them because some of their comments were pretty nasty.

We all had fun and laughed until Elrond stood up and asked us to follow him.   
The hall of fire was big and a big fire was also burning in it. There were already elves lining up to sing.

~~~

Hours have past until I decided to go to bed. I was tired and drank too much wine.  
I said goodbye to Elrond and the people I knew.  
And instead of going straight to my room I detoured in the direction of the kitchen. Every time I drank I felt a craving for salty things and I wanted to provide.

“Hello?”  
Nobody answered my call as I stepped into the kitchen and I had problems to see something. Only a few candles were lit so I opened the door wide so some of the light outside could shine in.  
I opened a few cupboards and found nothing but pots and pans.   
A sound made me sit up and as I turned around I saw that the door was closed.  
I frowned but turned around again, found a small knife on the table.  
I almost grabbed it as something moved in the darkness. I lifted my head and then I heard footsteps.   
A dark, deep laugh echoed through the small room and a shiver ran down my spine as I saw him.  
“Boromir.”, I whispered the name of the man standing only a few feet away from me.  
“Rachel.”, he said and stepped closer.  
Only about 6´5 foot were between us.   
“Finally you are here at the place where you belong. Alone, nobody by your side.”, he said and I noticed that he was drunk. He stretched out his arms. “The kitchen, and not even that ranger is here to protect you.”  
Despite my fear I crossed my arms in front of my breast and I looked up to him. I won´t give in that easy.

But he came closer and with every step he towered over me. I had to swallow.  
“Why?”, I asked and tried to hide my shaking voice. “Because you don´t know what to do with a woman in your bedroom?”  
I saw the twinkle in his eyes and then he moved. Too fast for my eyes he had grabbed me and held my hands on my back. Pushed me on the table.  
Fuck, I thought and tried not to panic as he stood behind me.  
“I don´t need a bed to satisfy a woman.”, he said and I could smell the wine he drank. “This table will suffice.”  
And to illustrate it he pushed my legs apart and he thrust his hip against me.  
God, please no!  
My heart banged in my chest and I was afraid that it would jump out.

“Boromir.”, I begged as I tried to hold back my tears which rose up because of his firm grip.  
“I want you Rachel.”, he said near my ear. “And I always get what I want.”  
I felt how he took a hand away, just held me with the other one. But the free one wandered over my side.  
“Boromir.”, I begged again as I looked over the table.  
Only inches away laid the knife, hidden behind a bowl. How could I get it?  
And as someone was watching over me he let go of my hands and I heard how he began to open his trousers.  
I took my chance and grabbed after it, embraced the knife as I turned around and stabbed him in his body.  
He screamed as I started to run, concentrated to reach the door and disappear.   
He cursed as I reached the corridor and ran to my room. 

I was shaking as I fell on to my bed.  
What had just happened?   
My heart banged against my chest and then tears were running down my cheeks.

~~~

I won´t tell them, I decided as we stood outside in the evening and said our farewells.  
Aragorn would kill Boromir and I didn´t want that also.  
I´ll just wait and see.  
“Rachel.”  
Arwen stood in front of me. She didn´t look happy and I noticed that she often looked to Aragorn who was talking with someone else.  
“Take care of yourself.”, she said but still her eyes went over to the ranger.  
“I will.”, I answered and looked also to the dark-haired man. “And I will take care of him.”  
She took my hand and looked me straight in the eye.  
“The Valar will protect you Rachel. You will succeed.”  
I swallowed.  
“I hope you´re right.”  
Elrond stepped closer and Arwen stepped back to make room for her father.  
“Rachel, you might be surrounded by strong warriors,”, he said and looked at me. “but you have to defend yourself. I watched you time after time and that´s why I wanted to give you something.”  
A dark-haired elf came closer and gave Elrond something.  
“This is Runya, the red blaze. This sword has been forged just for you.”  
I didn´t know what to say. I was speechless as he gave me the in linen wrapped weapon.  
I opened the linen and recognized the sheath and hilt which were in a dark red.  
“I-I have to thank you Lord Elrond, that means so much to me.”, I said stuttering and clutched the sword in my hand. The elf smiled and I turned around, walked over to the fellowship.

Boromir didn´t show any pain. But every now and then I noticed that he was watching me but I ignored him.  
“The ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him,”, Elrond said to us all, gazed sternly at us. “no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you.”

~~~

The brutal winter had reached us. The more we diverged from Rivendell the colder it had become.  
We have been on our journey for a week now and my mood went down. Even that usually amusing chatter was pissing me off. I was on edge.  
“The beer in the Shire-”, Pippin started for hundredth time and now I was losing it.  
“The beer in the Shire is the best. We know it!”, I snapped at him, but in the next moment I regretted it.  
“Pippin I didn´t intended to say that. I´m so sorry.”  
They all looked at me in shock and Pippin turned around, wearing a sad face. Him and Merry walked away and I was alone at the end.

I saw how Aragorn communicated with Gandalf and came towards me, took me aside.   
“What was that?”, he demanded to know and I just lowered my head ashamed.   
“I don´t know. It just happened and I-”  
“I understand that you are not feeling good.”, he interrupted me. “But none of us does. We all are hungry and want to sleep, but have you seen anyone of us behaving the way you did? No, because this task is more important than anything else. More important than to eat and sleep. We all have to pull ourselves together and you too!”  
I starred at Aragorn with wide eyes. I never thought that he could react like this and would become so loud. But that he did put me just more on edge and I did everything to not roll my eyes.  
“You should apologize to him.”  
“That was my plan, but you had to interrupt me.”, I snapped and gathered speed to keep up with the others.

I was pissed because of Aragorn. I knew myself that I haven´t been fair to Pippin, but he treated me like a child.  
“Pippin,”, I said as I reached him. “that what I have said to you wasn´t nice. I am really sorry and I didn´t mean it.” The hobbit looked up to me. “I don´t know what was going on with me.”  
“Rachel, of course I except your apology.”  
It took a load off my mind.  
“Thank you, Pip.”, I smiled at him. “This surrounding makes me think and talk like that. For days we haven´t seen anything else than just stones and a few bushes. It´s just so bleak, so empty. Wherever you look it´s the same.”  
Pippin nodded in agreement.   
“Look at Boromir, it seems like he doesn´t like it here either.”

That he had to pick Boromir as an example made me jerk a bit but he doesn´t seem to notice.  
It was a different thing with Aragorn. He might hasn´t heard what we talked about but I´m sure he noticed my reaction. Because he looked at me with a questioning look.  
I just shook my head to show him that everything was alright. But I doubted that he really bought it.  
“We should hope that Gandalf is leading us soon into a different terrain.”, Pippin said next to me.

~~~

“We reached Hollin.”, Gandalf´s voice sounded in the front.  
Another week has passed before we noticed that the landscape had changed. It had become rockier.  
“We´ll rest here.”, Gandalf decided as we all reached him.

I just let myself drop on the rocks, stretched my legs and watched my surrounding.  
A few meters away Boromir was fighting with Pippin and Merry.  
It was interesting to see that he didn´t seem to have problems with them being here.  
I sighed mentally. What did I do that he was like that to me? I wanted to understand him but I didn´t knew how.  
And the things which happened at our last night at Rivendell wasn´t helping matters.  
He already had come a few times towards me, tried to apologize but I fled every time. At this night he scared the shit out of me. 

“What is that?”, Sam pulled me out of my thoughts and pointed towards the sky.   
“Nothing, it´s just a whiff of cloud.”, Gimli answered who was discussing the further way with Gandalf.  
Everyone disrupted what they were doing and stood up.  
“It´s moving fast,”, Boromir said, his hands rested on either hobbit´s shoulder and I was already looking for a place to hide. “against the wind.”  
“Crebain! From Dunland!”, Legolas shouted and we all started to hide. I jumped into a big cleft, pushed my back against the wall.

Only seconds later a heavy body pushed me further against the rock. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. Boromir.   
I was shaking but only had one thought.  
“Where are the hobbits?”  
“Hidden.”, he answered shortly.  
My complete body was shaking because he was so close to me.  
His eyes widen as he looked past me and suddenly he laid a hand on my mouth. As I started to fight him he took his other hand and grabbed into my hair, pulled it back.  
He added pressure to his hand on my mouth and showed me a spider in his other hand. I preferably wanted to scream and as he would knew it he added some more pressure on my mouth.  
I hated spiders. Fat, hairy, eight-legged monsters.  
Boromir pointed with his head over me and as I followed him with my eyes I jumped forward, right into his arms.   
They had built a nest over me.  
I started to shake as I saw more of them and slid closer to Boromir. Forgot what has happened between us and hid my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

“We must take the Pass of Caradhras.”, Gandalf said as we came hours later out of our hiding places.  
I sighed. Great! Coldness, snow and a crazy wizard that would sic an avalanche on us. With the result that we had to turn around.

~~~


	12. Do You Want To Build A Snowman

## Do You Want To Build A Snowman

~~~

After two days we reached the bottom of the Caradhras. We rested for a short time before we started the climb.  
I didn´t want to and I felt like I could snap at anyone in anytime.  
We could never climb the mountain.  
But Gandalf wouldn´t listen to me.  
“Lets go.”, I heard him saying and when I stood up I rolled my eyes.

Aragorn and I were walking behind Frodo   
“What´s wrong with you?”, he asked and looked at me with a peek.  
“I have a queasy feeling about this situation Aragorn. We aren´t safe here. This mountain is evil. It´s like it´s waiting for us, only to shake us off.”   
“But Gandalf says-”  
Yes, exactly.”, I cut him short. “Gandalf says. I could tell him what´s about to happen when he climbs the mountain, but he wouldn´t listen. He would just keep going on.”, I whispered to him and looked up to him. “And we both know that I mustn´t tell too much. I will not change anything if I don´t have to.”  
He didn´t say anything, only looked at me and carried on.

~~~

It was late afternoon and we were walking and walking and walking.  
It had become icy and we had to watch out for where we stepped, but at this moment it happened: Frodo lost his footing and rolled down right before our feet.  
We helped him up and horrified he felt for the ring.  
But it was Boromir who found it and he seemed completely hypnotized.  
“Boromir!”, Aragorn warned him.  
“It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.”  
That guy was completely bananas.  
“Boromir!”, I said with an icy voice.  
“Give the ring to Frodo.”, Aragorn requested him.  
“As you wish. I care not.”  
A lie, I thought and decided to keep an eye on him. And who knows, maybe I could save him too even when he is such a douche.

~~~

“There is a fell voice in the air.”, Legolas said who was the only who was walking on top of the snow while we others had to fight through it.  
My nerves were stretched, I knew what was going to happen and I took care that Merry and Pippin were already by my side.  
“It´s Saruman!”, Gandalf screamed against the snowstorm and he started to scream spells into the storm but it didn´t help.  
Somewhere over us was a loud bang and an angry roar drowned every sound.  
“Avalanche!”, I screamed as I pulled both hobbits against me and collided with the wall in my back.  
I laid my arms around them as a heavy weight pushed me down. I looked up and recognized Boromir who protected us with is back.  
But the avalanche cascades over us and snow buried us completely.

I couldn´t breathe and I slowly started to feel how the panic rose.  
Do not hyperventilate, I tried to calm myself down but it didn´t work that well.  
There seemed to be some of the guys outside, I heard their hushed voices.  
“Help!”, I tried to scream but my voice was not more than a whisper.  
But with that I had used my last oxygen supplies and it went darker before my eyes. I became weaker and I tilted forwards against the two brave hobbits who were still conscious.   
“Rachel!”, I heard Boromir´s voice near my ear as he bent over the hobbits to reach me and felt how my body was straightened. “Stay with me! You can do it!”  
But I only shook my head before it went all black around me.

~~~

“Rachel!”, I heard a familiar voice as I was waking up. Followed by a caustic pain in my cheek. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. Aragorn sat next to me, looked at me. His hand was raised, just like he wanted to hit me again.  
“Have you slapped me?” I was awake. Completely.  
“You haven´t responded to anything else”, he answered.  
“Great, but my cheek is responding very well now.”  
Thanks to the coldness my cheek was burning like hell and as I laid my hand on my cheek I felt the warmth.  
“Where are Merry and Pippin?”, I concentrated again on the important things.  
Aragorn helped me sit up and pointed towards the direction where they were sitting, wrapped in blankets.  
“And Boromir?”, I asked.  
“He, Legolas and Gimli are clearing a way back through the snow. We don´t know how long we have to wait for them.”  
I looked up to Aragorn, gave him my hand to help me up.  
“He saved our lives. Without him the snow would have crashed me and the hobbits. We could have been dead.”

~~~

It took long for the three men to return but they succeeded to clear a way. It was already dark and colder than before.  
“We must get off the mountain.”, Boromir said as they reached us and I felt how he looked at me. I almost imagined to see a smile on his face as he did. “Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city.”  
“The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengart.”, Aragorn argued against it.  
“If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria.”, Gimli interfered.  
But Gandalf just looked at Frodo.  
“Let the ringbearer decide.”  
He hesitated but decided.  
“We will go through the Mines.”  
“So be it.”  
The wizard looked so much more than worried and I understood him. But for me it was also hard. It didn´t matter how much I wanted to save Gandalf I just couldn´t. He had to become the white wizard. I mustn´t interfere here. Not yet.

~~~


	13. I´ll Stand By You

## I´ll Stand By You

~~~

We made it off this devilish mountain.  
It was about to get dark but Gandalf let us walk further for a few miles. He wanted to reach as fast as possible the gate to Moria.  
Understandable if you listen to the howls behind us.  
“What is that?”, Sam asked scared as he walked behind Frodo.  
“Wolves of Isengart.”, Aragorn answered him. “Saruman must sent them.”  
The hobbits stopped dead in their tracks.  
“What shall we do now?”, Pippin asked also scared.  
“Hoping that we don´t end up as their dinner.”, I said out of turn and even while I was walking between Aragorn and Boromir I could see the deprecating stare of Gandalf.  
“We continue walking, find a hiding spot and if we have to we will fight.”, the old wizard said.  
I swallowed and for the first time of our journey I took note of my sword.

Legolas took the lead because he was the only one who was able to see in the dark. We others weren´t that lucky and I always tripped and fell forwards. Often enough Aragorn or Boromir could catch me but right now both of them were to slow and I fell to the ground.  
At this moment I was really pissed.  
“Gandalf, make some light. There is no use to walk if we can´t see anything.” I looked up to the old man while I stood up and rubbed my elbow. “These monsters will only find us faster because we are to slow. We could just stay here and wait for them, fight.”  
I heard the wizard sigh and he murmured some words as his staff illuminated the terrain.   
“Make a fire.”, he assigned the hobbits and Gimli.  
“You found a good hiding place for us.”, he winked at me despite the concern in his eyes.  
“Very funny.”

~~~

We all sat around the fire and Sam cooked. You´d almost think that it was just a cozy bonfire but for the wolves. They came constantly closer and would soon reach us.  
I just hoped that we would soon reach safer terrain.

“Can we talk?”  
I jerked as Boromir´s voice came out of nowhere.  
“Why?”, I asked warily and looked up to him.   
“Please Rachel.”  
Did he really said please? Well, I couldn´t always run away and I had to face him.  
I stood up with a sigh, ignored the hand he was holding out. I felt Aragorn´s gaze in my back as we walked away from the others.

“So?”, I looked at him, my arms were crossed in front of my chest, stood a few steps away from him.  
“I wanted to apologize.”  
I raised an eyebrow.   
“That what happened in Rivendell should never had happened and I regret my behavior deeply.”  
Boromir came a step closer and I took one back. “I can´t undo what I did but I beg to give me one last chance. One chance that I´m not the man you met.”  
Regret.  
I can´t describe it with another word what just happened right in front of me. He really regretted his behavior.   
“I have watched you while we were in Rivendell. You are stronger than many men I know. Yet I am hoping you are strong enough to forgive me.”  
I took a step towards Boromir, locked my eyes into his.   
“How can I be sure that you don´t delude me? That you aren´t lying? I know men like you. I trusted one of them, I gave him everything I had and he cheated on me, lied to me.”  
My voice became colder as I started to talk about my ex-boyfriend. He promised me everything under the sun and I have been blind and stupid to trust him. But he didn´t cheated on me with only my roommate. This man was the reason that I couldn´t trust any other man and I hadn´t had a boyfriend since then.   
And I haven´t missed it, concentrated on school. No one distracted me and it wouldn´t change. I don´t need a man, not there, not here.

And while I thought of Riley, Boromir had moved. But he did something that I would never had expected, he knelt in front of me.  
“Rachel, I make an oath that I will protect you and the hobbits with my life, whatever will happen. Just forgive me.”  
I looked at the man in front of me, eyes widen. I was dreaming, right?  
I was impressed by his action and I had to swallow, struggled for words.  
I didn´t like it to see Boromir in a position like this, wanted that he stood up.  
“Boromir, are you aware of what you are doing?”, I asked him unsure but he looked me straight into my eyes.   
This man was a man of his words, especially if it was about something like this.  
I´ll never forget what has happened, but maybe I could forgive him, give him a second chance.  
Furthermore I would be careful around him, that was for sure but it was a step in the right direction.  
“I honor your oath, Boromir of Gondor. Protect me, protect the hobbits and you will be forgiven.”

We just sat down around the fire as Aragorn popped up next to us. He looked at me with a worried look but didn´t say anything.  
He sat down next to Boromir and immediately they talked about some tactics I didn´t understand. I just concentrated on the soup that Sam gave me.  
“Until dawn they won´t dare to attack us. They are too scared of the fire.”, Aragorn said and looked at me. “Keep your weapons close Rachel.”  
I swallowed at the thought about the wolves. The sword was by my side and the knife which he gave me in Bree was clamped in a holster around my thigh.  
Almost unaware my hand moved to them, as it wanted to be sure that they were still there.  
“Am I allowed to look at your sword?”, Aragorn asked and even Boromir seemed interested.   
I nodded, stood up and unsheathed the sword. In the light of the fire it seemed like it was shining really bloody.   
I gave it to Aragorn and sat down cross-legged next to Boromir who looked also at the sword.   
“What does that say?”, he asked Aragorn as he noticed a lettering in elvish on the blade.  
“The red blaze,”, he translated. “from another world.”  
Yes, that was definitely my sword.  
“Treat it respectively.”, Aragorn said as he gave it back to me.  
“I will.”, I murmured as I sheathed it back without hurting myself. 

I leaned back, popped on my elbows and looked around.   
“Who will support me on the first watch tonight?”, I asked and earned so many different looks. Aragorn and Boromir as an example were looking unamazed.  
“You won´t keep watch.”, Aragorn fixed and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.   
“And why not?”, I followed up. “Because I am a woman?” I couldn´t resist to look at Boromir for a split-second.  
“Not long ago you have been unconscious.”  
I rolled my eyes.   
“You have to take care of yourself.”, Boromir supported him.  
“Wrong!” I was just about to lose my patience. “The only thing that I have to do someday is to die.”  
Aragorn jerked just slightly as I said that but I noticed it anyway. I had to face up the facts, it could happen soon.  
“I´ll do it.”, we heard the voice of Gandalf saying.   
Gandalf has been quiet most of the time and seemed to be in thoughts.  
“Thank you.”, I smiled at him. 

Even though Gandalf and I were keeping watch, we haven´t talked a single word. He was so deeply in his thoughts that I was interested in to know about them but I didn´t dared to ask.  
So I was just sitting, wrapped in a blanket and starred into the flames and every time that I heard something I jerked. I just wanted that the night ends.  
Legolas walked around our camp and checked the surroundings, only every now and then he stopped in his tracks to smile at me. It seemed like he could see the fear in my eyes.  
I didn´t know how long I was sitting here as Gandalf suddenly sat up straighter and looked at me.  
“Get some sleep and wake up Aragorn.”, he said stonily and I obeyed. Never ever would I say anything against him while he was looking at me like that. I clung to my life.  
I stood up but I jerked as I heard the howl. The wolves were already so close. They fear the fire, I tried to calm myself down and walked over to Aragorn.

“Wake up.”, I said quietly and bumped my foot against his shoulder. No reaction. I wanted to do it again but I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard his “Don´t you dare”.   
I smirked, crouched down and stroke a strand of hair out of his face as he looked at me with open eyes. Wrapped in his blanket he looked cute.   
“Gandalf said that I should wake you up.”, I explained to him.  
A moment later he shoots up and if I hadn´t pulled back my head in that exact moment he would have headbutted me.   
He peeled himself out of the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked at him quizzically.  
“It is warmed up, so lay down and try to sleep.”, he said but I only looked around me. I was to nervous to sleep. These beasts were already creeping around us and lurked.   
“You don´t have to be afraid.”, Aragorn said, laid a hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. “I will protect you.” And after he kissed me very lightly on the forehead he went over to Gandalf.  
I on the other hand laid down and sucked in his scent. It was familiar, calmed me down. Sandalwood. Knowing that Aragorn was always close.

~~~


	14. Brave

## Brave

~~~

“Get up!” Someone shook me awake. As I looked up I recognized Boromir in front of me. “Get up! They are coming!”  
I didn´t need an explanation. I jumped up immediately.  
He was right. The howling was louder than a few hours ago. How could I have not heard it?  
But still a bit confused by the tiredness I lost my balance.  
I tripped and luckily Boromir held me. His hands were on my hip and he had pulled me against him. Felt his body heat through the layers of clothes we both wore.  
I stepped back, blushed and called myself to order.  
“Thank you.”, I murmured but my attention was attracted to Legolas who walked over to us.  
“They are here.”, he said and all of a sudden I became sick.

Without saying something Boromir pushed me near the fire, in front of the hobbits. I stood next to Boromir and Gimli who was swinging his axe and mumbled something into his beard.  
But a growl distracted me from Gimli and as I saw from where that growl came I moved backwards.   
Tall, evil and really ugly was my first thought as I looked to the wolves. And they were becoming more. The growls were earpiercing.   
I noticed how Legolas nocked an arrow and it took only seconds until I heard the hum.  
The arrow hit one wolf right between its yellow eyes but that beast walked still two steps until it broke down.   
After that all hell broke loose and suddenly I was pushed back, stood closer to the hobbits.   
“Draw your knife.”, Boromir ordered without looking and jumped into a fight.  
I did as I was told and hoped that I didn´t have to use my weapons.

The wolves tore gaps in our circle and the fellowship further apart. I saw how Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were consistently trying to close the gaps and return to the circle but were always attacked.  
Aragorn and Legolas were torn apart further away from us and only Boromir succeeded to turn back to us. He was immediately attacked by two wolves but defended his position.   
He succeeded at killing one of them and while he was busy with the other one a dark shadow came closer.  
“Boromir”, I yelled but he didn´t hear me.   
The wolf sped up and as he was about to jump I built up my courage and did only right thing. I threw my knife.

I heard a yelp and then I saw how the wolf fell to the ground. For a second I hoped that it wouldn´t get up but I was wrong. It was already moving again.   
I shook off the nausea and ran. Ran towards the beast.  
Boromir still hasn´t noticed what has happened behind his back.   
Oh god, I thought as I stopped in front of the wolf and unsheathed my sword, raised it to end it. I closed my eyes, felt how the blade went through skin, flesh and bones.  
The nausea grew but I fought against it and won.  
I have killed, I thought and felt how the adrenaline was rushing through my body. I pulled out the blade and for some macabre reason I was fascinated by the blood of this creature.  
“Rachel?”, I heard Boromir´s voice next to me.  
“I have killed.”, I murmured and was surprised that he heard me.  
“I know.”, he answered and turned around to fight.  
I pulled out the knife out of the dead body and turned around, looked to the direction from where the wolves came. I unsheathed my knife. Maybe I wouldn´t need it anymore.  
In the aftermath I blamed the adrenaline for the following hours. Something clicked in my head and I wasn´t myself anymore.  
I stood between Boromir and Aragorn, who had managed to return to us, and waited. Waited for the next beast to come. And as it happened it felt so unreal.   
The wolf was running towards me, jumped and at the right moment I raised my sword, ripped his abdominal wall open. The monster laid dead in front of me.   
I felt Aragorn´s piercing look in my back but I ignored him, concentrated on the next fight.

I didn´t know how long we were already fighting, but I was tired. My arms were heavy and I struggled to raise them as I heard Gandalf´s voice from far away.  
And at the next moment an extremely sudden brightness caused me to flinch and I was blinded. But it only lasted for seconds and my eyes accustomed to the light as I noticed that the few trees around us were burning.  
The wolves were gone.

In one second I sighed in relief and in the next I was already throwing up.   
I convulsed, dropped the sword and tried to hold my balance. I didn´t care that they were all watching me. It might be normal to kill in this world but it was new to me.   
An arm was wrapped around my hip and held me, held my hair out of my face while I tried to calm down my stomach.  
I gagged but there was nothing inside me anymore and then my legs sagged away. But I was still held, leaned back.  
“You survived it.”, Aragorn said next to my ear.  
Cold sweat covered my skin and my heart was racing, but he held me and I never have been happier to have him by my side.  
“Drink.”, I heard another voice and as I looked up Gandalf was standing in front of me. There was blood all over his cloak and he looked tired. He handed me a waterskin and I rinsed my mouth.   
The others were already running around, packing our stuff.  
“I-I want to sit.”, I murmured and slowly he let me down. He crouched down next to me, held my hands in his.

~~~


	15. The Bridge Of Khazad-dûm

## The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

~~~

It was already night but the moon hasn´t raised yet as we reached the gate to Moria. We would have to wait now.  
“The walls of Moria!” Gimli´s proud voice sounded in front of me. “Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.”  
“Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten.”, Gandalf added.  
“Why doesn´t that surprise me?”, Legolas teased and I shook my head, smirked.  
“Follow me.”, Aragorn said next to me and he hinted me to follow him. I frowned while doing it.  
What was going on?

We walked a few meters, only so far that the others couldn´t hear us.   
“What happened to you?”, he asked and I really didn´t know what he meant. “Did you like it?”  
I was totally irritated.   
“What do you mean?”, I asked and crossed my arms.  
“I mean the killing. Did you like it?”  
I sighed.  
“Of course not, I-”  
“Why did you throw yourself into this fight then?”, he interrupted me.  
“I just wanted to protect Boromir.”, I explained to him. “The wolf would have killed him.”  
“As you ripped that beast apart it looked to me like you wanted more.”  
My eyes widen.  
“No.”  
Lie, a voice said inside my head. You like it.  
I tried to ignore it but it was difficult.  
“Aragorn, please, I only did it to save Boromir.”  
He didn´t say anything for a moment, but came closer, laid a hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes.  
“I´m just worried about you. You shouldn´t have to do it. You have been innocent.”  
I stiffed at his words.  
“No, since this prophecy popped up, since I came to your world, I have lost my innocence Aragorn.” I had to swallow before I continued. “You have heard Elrond, we both will fight together in the end and nothing can change that.”  
Now it was Aragorns turn to sigh. He leaned forward, his forehead against mine.   
“I don´t like it that your future has to look like this Rachel. If I could I would prevent it.”  
“I don´t like it either but we can only do it together.”, I said quietly and touched his hand, squeezed it slightly. “You watch my back and I watch yours. We will protect one another.”  
He said nothing, but I felt his answer as it was my own. He was still hoping that I wouldn´t be there in the last battle.   
We stood there for minutes, leaned against each other and I enjoyed the warmth he gave to me.  
But we decided to join the others again.

The moon was raising already as we joined them.  
“...knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took.”, Gandalf said annoyed to the hobbit. “And if that does not shatter them and I´m allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words.”  
A quiet _plop_ made me sit up and I looked at Merry who was responsible for that sound. I sped toward him and before he could throw the next stone I had grabbed his hand.  
“Do not disturb the water.”  
He nodded but I knew that it was too late. I pulled out my knife.

_“Mellon!”_ , Gandalf´s voice echoed but I was too distracted by the water.   
Paid attention to Frodo´s feet, but not to mine and in seconds something was wrapped around them and I was pulled backwards.  
I screamed as I didn´t felt the ground under my feet anymore and the guys turned around, startled. But in the next second Frodo was pulled back too.  
The fellowship tried to free us but at first they had to reach the monster.  
I tried to have a firm grip around my knife and stabbed blindly around me hoping that the monster would let me free.  
The beast spun me around and I was lucky that none of Legolas arrows hit me, missing me only millimeters.

I didn´t know what has happened but suddenly I felt how one of these tentacles let me go and I flew through the air.   
I dashed with my shoulder onto the ground. The pressure beard down the air out of my lung and I became giddy. My right shoulder... it hurt like a bitch.  
Luckily Legolas found me, helped me up and together we ran into the mine. Only seconds later the entrance tumbled down.   
We were locked up.

I slumped down exhausted, ignored everything around me as I sat down on the ground. Aragorn went right to me and as I raised my right arm to show him that I was okay a pain went trough my shoulder.  
Aragorn knelt down next to me, looked at me. Pressed here and there and I let him do it as he liked despite the pain.  
“Dislocated.”, he noted.  
“It will hurt.”, he said and looked at me. I only nodded. Wasn´t my first dislocated shoulder. But I was scared as hell by the following. Setting my shoulder.  
“Boromir,”, he approached the other man. “I need your help.”  
He nodded and crouched in front of me. His eyes looked worried.   
“Hold her.”, Aragorn ordered. “And cover her mouth if she´s about to scream.”  
Mentally I was preparing myself for the pain. Distracted myself by looking at Boromir.  
He had grabbed me around my neck, stabilizing me and the other hand covered my mouth.  
“Ready?”, Aragorn asked I nodded. Concentrating me on the man in front of me, while he tried to calm me down with his soft eyes.   
A piercing pain went through my shoulder and arm. I groaned because of the pain but it was managed.   
But as I looked at Aragorn I saw how he grimaced. Wondering I tried to look him in the eyes but he ignored me.

~~~

I needed oxygen!  
For days we have walked now through these mines and to say it nicely, the oxygen was getting worse. Wouldn´t take long anymore and I would go bonkers.  
I longed for sunlight and wind.  
The whole fellowship was tensed up and no one dared to talk loudly. Even the attempts from Merry and Pippin to cheer us up were halfhearted. We all just wanted to get out of here.  
We only rested when Gandalf wasn´t sure which way to go, when he had to think about where we have to go and that wasn´t often.  
The fact that Gollum was following us didn´t do it better.

An hour has passed, I think, as I heard Gimli gasping.  
Immediately I started to panic as he sped forwards, right into a small chamber.  
He stopped and knelt down by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminated it. Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb´s surface.  
Soon the orcs would arrive!  
“Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.”, Gandalf translated the runes on the tomb. “He is dead then. It is as I feared.”  
A shiver ran down my spine and I felt immediately uneasy. Lets leave, I begged silently. Please.  
Gandalf picked up the book that laid next to the grave and started to read out loud.   
I turned away, didn´t want to listen.  
“What´s wrong with you?”, Aragorn asked quietly and looked at me.  
“Soon we will receive visitors.”, I said to him and the next moment a loud bang caused us all to jump. Pippin.   
“Fool of a Took!”, Gandalf snarled at him. “Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!”  
But it was already too late. We could hear the beat of the drums underneath us.

The orcs were coming. My heart was racing and I wanted to hide somewhere. I was scared. Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look and stuck his head out. In time he pulled it back because only seconds later there were arrows sticking in the wood.   
“They have a cave troll!”, he shouted in sarcastic relief and somehow I had to chuckle about it. Right away the men started to blockade the door.  
“That will not last.”, I said to Gandalf and drew my sword, stood next to him. The hobbits were standing behind us.   
“Agh! Let them come! There´s one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!”, I heard Gimli shouting who was standing on Balin´s tomb and was looking forward to the fight.  
The other three were standing in front of us, weapons drawn.   
We waited, expected the attack.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and I jumped. They banged consistently against it and then I heard how the wood splintered and the first orc jumped into the chamber. But Legolas reacted fast enough and shot him an arrow right into his head.   
In a minimum of time the chamber was filled with orcs and their stench. They looked awful. Monstrosities that ran again and again against a wall.   
And in the next moment one of them was standing right in front of me. I was petrified. The stench caused me to gag and brought tears to my eyes.   
The monster raised its weapon and stroke at me. I barely parried it off but the impact of the attack caused my arms to shake. That thing stroke again at me but this time I was faster. I dodged the blow and plunged my sword in its ribcage.  
A squelch echoed in my ears as I pulled out the blade and the body fell down on the ground.   
The blood of the monster was black and looked similar as oil.  
Seconds later I was wrapped in the next fight. And it kept going like that.  
And if I was honest to myself, I liked this rough, brutal power in me.

At one time or another I tried to locate the fellowship but it was unsuccessful. I´m sure that I had counted already five Merry´s as I saw Boromir. He fought against a few orcs and one of them sneaked up behind him. I didn´t thought and spurted towards my companion who wasn´t aware of the danger in his back.  
In the middle of running I raised my sword and only seconds later the head of this sneaky beast was rolling over the floor.   
Together we beat the other orcs who had attacked him.  
Only after that he noticed the headless body on the floor and looked at me quizzically.  
I winked at him with a smirk as he thanked me with a nod and suddenly the room started to vibrate.   
The troll fought itself a way inside and battered a wall down while doing it.   
Unfortunately a piece of it hit me and I went down. My head dashed against the floor and I became dizzy.   
Boromir reached out his hand and pulled me up.  
“Are you alright?”, he asked and as I shook my head he steered me with high speed into the next corner. Even this movement let me see everything blurry.  
“Stay there.”, he ordered and I did as I was told. This wild, murderous look in his eyes caused me to obey, and did something inside of me. It attracted me. Caused me to swallow.  
Then he disappeared to help the others. 

Aragorn had attacked the troll, caused it to roar. But it was too big, the skin to thick for Aragorn alone and the troll sent him flying like he was just a doll, right into my direction.   
The impact caused me to groan and immediately I slid next to him, bent over him.  
“Aragorn?”, I said quietly and cupped his face in my hands. He groaned and I was relieved to see that he was still conscious. He tried to sit up and touched his forehead. And suddenly a wave of nausea hit me. I felt that I grew pale and Aragorn didn´t look better.   
“Aragorn?”, I asked him worried but instead of answering he just stood up and threw himself against an orc that was attacking Pippin.  
Men!

Meanwhile I almost drifted into unconsciousness but I fought against it, concentrated on the things that happened right in front of me. Boromir had positioned himself in front of me after I crawled back into the corner, fought every orc that came too close. Even made sure that I was awake.  
Seemed like I had a concussion.   
But a sudden scream caused everyone to hold.   
Frodo, I thought and tried to stand up, clinging on to the wall.  
The orcs were already dead or had fled.   
Legolas was standing on top of the troll and finished it off. The impact of the giant caused the chamber to vibrate one last time.  
Boromir helped me up, supported me with an arm around my waist and together we moved towards the on the ground laying hobbit where the others were already gathered around.   
I hid my face in his chest, couldn´t look as they pulled the spear out of his chest. But I was relieved as I heard him cough.  
“He´s alive.”, I heard Sam saying and turned my face, still clinging onto Boromir.   
“You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar.”  
Gandalf stepped towards the hobbit.   
“I think there´s more to this hobbit than meets the eye.”  
After that Frodo pulled his shirt aside and a murmur went through the fellowship.  
“Mithril!”, Gimli shouted.  
Of course we all were relieved that Frodo had survived but Gandalf and Aragorn were right, we had to move. Now. Especially after we heard more orcs in the distance.

~~~

I still felt dizzy as we ran through the halls and from time to time Aragorn and Boromir had to grasp after me so that I wouldn´t fall. Then and now I overlooked a stone and tripped, but one of them was always near to catch me.  
Eventually Aragorn took my hand and we ran together. But it didn´t help, we were surrounded by hundreds of orcs.  
They came out of every corner and crawled out of holes. We couldn´t survive that.  
Aragorn pushed me back towards the hobbits and the others built a protective circle around us  
But then the orcs started to scream, hid in the holes they came from.  
I had to swallow as I saw the reddish glow in the distance and I wasn´t the only one.  
“What is this new devilment?”, Boromir asked.  
“A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world.”, Gandalf answered. “This foe is beyond any of you.”  
The glow became bigger, the closer the demon came.  
“Run!”

And we ran.  
I ignored my head and the dizziness, instead I took Merry´s hand and pulled him with me. Under no circumstances we were allowed to slow down!   
We ran through corridors and over small bridges. Followed the wizard and his staff.  
Every diversion could mean our death and I wasn´t interested in that. 

We reached a staircase and Legolas jumped, followed by Gandalf.  
Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped with them together. But a piece of the staircase tumbled down.   
Aragorn just tossed Sam to them and went to Gimli who refused to be thrown.   
“Nobody tosses a dwarf!”, he said loudly and jumped. But it wasn´t enough and if Legolas wouldn´t have caught his beard the dwarf would have fallen into his death.   
I walked two steps back to get speed and just jumped without looking.  
I wasn´t afraid of heights but this pitch black deepness scared me. 

The staircase tumbled even more down now and we just waited for Aragorn and Frodo. Meanwhile Legolas shot at orcs who were shooting at us, Boromir tried to protect us with his shield.   
The staircase fell toward us and Aragorn took his chance and jumped, landed between us.  
Again I took Merry´s hand and pulled him with me.  
I got stitches in the side and my lung was burning but I didn´t thought to pause.  
Arrows where flying around us but we followed the wizard who was leading us straight into his doom.  
We had reached the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat as I let go of the hobbit.  
“I will follow.”, I said to him and he ran to the other side.  
I turned around to the wizard who had stopped in the middle of the bridge.  
“Go!”, he yelled but I ignored his order.   
I laid a hand on his arm and looked him in the eyes.  
“We will meet again.”, I only said to him, squeezed his arm and followed Aragorn who was passing us.  
I saw that quizzical look but didn´t do anything until I reached Legolas. We waited.

The Balrog had reached the bridge and sent out an extreme heat.  
I thought I smelled burned hair and a thin layer of sweat started to build on my skin.   
My head boomed and I knew I couldn´t take it any longer.  
“You cannot pass!”, Gandalf´s voice boomed. “I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you. Flame of Udûn!”  
The Balrog drew his whip and it became even hotter in the mine.  
“Go back to the shadow!”, Gandalf´s voice echoed. “YOU! SHALL! NOT! PASS!”  
And with his last word he drove his staff into the bridge and there where the Balrog stood it collapsed.  
The demon fell.   
I dug my nails into Merry´s shoulder and Gandalf turned around. He was looking weak and exhausted.  
And at that moment the whip wrapped itself around his ankle, pulled Gandalf down, he had to cling onto the edge of the bridge.  
Frodo started to scream and I turned around, couldn´t look as the tears started to rise.  
“Fly you fools!”, Gandalf said and I knew without looking that he fell.   
“No!”  
It made my hair stand on end as I heard Frodo scream.  
Heard how Boromir was calling after Aragorn and saw how he clang at Frodo.

~~~


	16. Lothlórien

## Lothlórien

~~~

We were outside!  
I slumped down and inhaled the clean air. But I was struck down by the grief about Gandalf and I hid my face in my hands, cried.  
We had lost our friend and leader even though I new that he would come back.

I had to be strong and exhaled, stood up and followed Boromir over to the hobbits, tried to calm them down. We could make it without him. And we will meet again.  
But I looked at Frodo who was standing a few meters away.  
Frodo just didn´t lost an old friend, he also lost the only person who was standing between him and the evil. It broke my heart to look at him. He didn´t cry, just stood there and looked in the distance.  
Gandalf wasn´t just his friend. After Bilbo traveled to Rivendell and his own father had died, Gandalf had has been his last father figure.  
I forced myself to look away, not walking over to him. He would make it, I knew it.  
Aragorn shouted that we had to move, but it was Boromir who was arguing with him that we should rest more just for a little while. But this time I agreed with Aragorn no matter how much I wanted to sit.  
We needed to disappear here as fast as possible.

~~~

It was evening as we reached the forests of Lothlórien.  
Gimli was talking about the great sorceress and I shook my head, smirked. Galadriel was the Lady of these forests and my hope to find a solution.  
Maybe my last.  
Maybe she could tell me more than Elrond already had. Maybe how I could leave without having to die again.

A more abrupt stop pulled me out of my thoughts and as I looked up I looked directly at an arrow that was pointed at me.  
“The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.”  
We have walked directly into the border guards.  
In front of me stood a blonde elf, pointed his arrow between my eyes.  
Another blonde elf said something and Aragorn answered. This could only be Haldir.  
The arrow in front of my nose made me nervous and I hated that feeling.  
“Could you please tell your men to put down their weapons?”, I asked Haldir. “I don´t like it if someone is pointing with sharp things at me.”  
At the next moment I could have slapped myself for that one. I was suicidal!  
Aragorn froze in his moves and I felt his horror. But I also noticed that Boromir had stiffened, I felt his hard chest at my back, he laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.  
Haldir looked over me and for a split-second his mask slipped and he smirked. He said something to his men and it didn´t took long until they put their weapons down.  
“You are brave, woman, and daring.”, he said to me and turned around to look at Aragorn.  
Relieved that I survived, I leaned back against Boromir and he loosened his grip.  
I knew that I said that he would have to prove himself, that I won´t forget what he did to me but right now I just needed someone to lean on. 

It became even later as Aragorn turned around towards us.  
“We will stay here this night.”, he said. “The captain offered us to sleep on the flets. They will protect us.”  
I was glad that we could sleep a night without the fear that we could be attacked.  
We were lead to two trees and while Aragorn and the hobbits climbed on one, the rest of us took the other one.  
Gimli seemed to struggle against it but still followed us. We could all see that he didn´t liked it and he always stood near the trunk of the tree.  
I also searched for a place near the trunk, just because I feared falling down while sleeping. But my concern was unfounded, Boromir took a place right next to me. So I was laying between the trunk and him.

Wrapped in blankets we looked at each other. Luckily the moon was shining so I could see him.  
This man has saved my life a couple of times now. He proved me that he wanted to change himself and right now he was really good at it.  
I stretched out my hand and touched his.  
“Thank you.”, I whispered and smiled at him.  
He returned the smile, turned his hand so that mine was laying in his.  
I was surprised that a man like him, who was always fighting, could have so soft hands.  
I didn´t know why but I started to stroke his palm with my fingertips and eventually I fell asleep while doing it.

~~~

“Rachel.”, I heard someone saying my name as I woke up and felt a light pressure on my shoulder. “Wake up.”, the voice said again and as I turned around, still sleepy, I looked right into the blue eyes of Legolas.  
“Morning.”, I said to him and stretched myself. I had slept incredible good and even felt like it. It seemed that even the borders of these forests would do me good.  
I looked over to the spot where Boromir had laid, but it was already empty. I found him together with Aragorn on the ground.  
It didn´t take long for us to pack our stuff and we were already walking. I got to know that the elves traced the orcs that had followed us and killed them. I felt a grim satisfaction.  
Frodo also told us that he had seen something on the tree. Gollum, I thought and started to think about how we could get rid of him. At some point he could be a great danger to Frodo and Sam. And this problem has to be wiped out.

It was midday as we reached a big river. Silverlode, how Haldir called it. There was no bridge and so they strained a rope. One after the other we walked to the other side and I was impressed that Pippin made it.  
At first I had problems with my balance but I did good.

We all had reached the other side as Haldir stepped in front of us.  
“We will blindfold you now. Dwarves are not allowed to lay eyes on the woods of Lórien.”, he said and with that an argument was started.  
But at some point we agreed on that we will all wear blindfolds. So we were led through the realm of Galadriel.  
My fear of tripping was needles because the elves led us safely. Only from time to time I heard Gimli cursing.  
But at sometime Haldir let us stop.  
“Lady Galadriel sounded that you are guests of this woods and your eyes no longer have to be blindfolded.”  
Glad that we were allowed to walk on our own I took off my blindfold and had to blink a few times.  
It was dark in the forest but the leaves were shining like gold, lit up the surroundings with a soft shimmer.  
It was tremendous, beautiful, just like in a fairy tale.  
And if Boromir wouldn´t have held my arm a few times I would have tripped more often, I was so distracted by my surroundings.  
Every time he smirked amused.  
“Don´t laugh.”, I said to him. “Doesn´t this surrounding distract you as well?”  
The smirk disappeared from his face and the pressure on my arm became lightly harder.  
“It isn´t the surrounding that distracts me, Rachel.”, he said only that loud so I could hear him.  
I blushed as I realized what or better whom he meant.  
“Not everything that is pretty on the outside is also pretty on the inside.”, I whispered and looked away.  
Boromir was handsome and I could imagine that he was also an incredible lover but never would there be more than that.  
“Let us talk later.”, he whispered into my ear and headed forward to Aragorn, left me behind. 

Late at night we had reached the borders to Caras Galadhon. Haldir led us around the wall and through the only entrance that led into the heart of Lothlórien.  
Haldir walked ahead of us and led us to a tall Mallorn tree. A staircase led upstairs and he walked upstairs, directly followed by Frodo and Legolas. We others followed them.  
The staircase had no handrail and we all walked near the trunk of the tree, no one was interested in falling down. Especially Gimli.  
We all stood save on a wide platform as we were reached by a bright light. So bright that I had to narrow my eyes to slits to see something.  
The air seemed to change and it became warmer. But it was a nice warmth, like a fireplace on a cold winters night.  
Two shapes seemed to materialize in front of us. Celeborn and Galadriel. Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.  
“The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone.”, Celeborn said. “Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.”  
“Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land.” Galadriel said and looked at Legolas. “He has fallen into shadow.”  
A sting went through me as I thought of it.  
“He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A balrog of Morgoth.”, Legolas tried to explain. “For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.”  
“Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life.”, Galadriel rebuked him softly. “We do not yet know his whole purpose.”  
She looked at Gimli.  
“Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief.”  
She now looked at Boromir who swallowed as he returned the look, but it only took seconds until he looked away.  
“What now becomes of this fellowship?”, Celeborn asked. “Without Gandalf, hope is lost.”  
“The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.”, Galadriel answered and I knew that she was right. “Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all.”  
She glanced at all of us.  
“Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.”  
An elf I haven´t noticed before stepped out of the shadow and hinted us to follow her.  
But as I was moving I heard a voice in my head.

_“Welcome Rachel.”_ , Galadriel I thought and looked at her. She smiled lightly at me. _“Stay and let us talk.”_  
Immediately I stopped in my tracks and as Aragorn walked past me I told him that I will follow.  
We were alone, even Celeborn had left.  
“Welcome Rachel.”, she repeated and out of respect I bowed my head. “I know you are seeking for answers child but I cannot give them to you.”  
With her words my last hope said its goodbyes. I could never return back home without dying.  
“Are you sure my lady?”, I asked and she nodded lightly.  
“I am grieved but you have to accomplish your destiny.”  
I sighed. There was only one way left to get out of here. But did I still wanted to do it?  
What if I could built up a life for me? Aragorn would become king someday, maybe he would help me.  
“I feel your sorrow, but be unconcerned. You have already found friends here.”, she said. “They will be at your side.”  
I smiled lightly at the thought of it. Aragorn, Boromir and the others.  
“But I have to warn you Rachel. This man is not The One for you.” I listened attentively as she talked. “As long as you cannot save him from himself he will die.”  
Boromir?  
“Excuse me my lady, but I have no intentions of choosing The One.”, I answered. “I will do everything I can to save him, but I never purpose more.”  
She was smiling.  
“I was allowed to take a glance into your future and I saw a great man by your side. You might not see it now but you will choose him.”  
I laughed out loud, shook my head.  
“No, I don´t need a man by my side.” My voice became louder unwittingly. “What I need is an opportunity to survive this prophecy. What I need is a way back home without dying.”

And even I became louder and slightly angry, she was still calm.  
“You will meet him Rachel but only you alone can choose your path.”  
And I already chose one, I thought fiercely.  
“Who is this man supposed to be?”  
“I saw him, know who he is.”, she smiled. “But I cannot tell you.”  
I bit back a curse out of respect to her but this woman drove me nuts.  
“It´s time that you lay down and rest.”, she said and turned towards the staircase. “I arranged a bath for you. Rest and go back to your companions.”  
An elf stepped out of a dark corner and hinted me to follow her and as I wanted to look back to Galadriel, she had already disappeared.

~~~


	17. Kiss

## Kiss

~~~

Freshly bathed and wrapped in a big towel I sat on a chair and waited. The elf who had brought me here had excused herself to get something.  
I was relieved as dirt and dust of the last weeks have been washed off.  
I felt better but my thoughts were racing about the things that Galadriel said to me. I would meet the One? Don´t make me laugh. I already had enough problems and wouldn´t get some more with that.  
“Lady Galadriel saw your coming and arranged a dress for you.”, the elf said as she came back.  
I turned around to her and watched her while she laid down a bundle, walked over to me.  
“She took the liberty of crafting some more clothes for you.”, she said and began to brush my hair.  
“Let her know that I am thankful.”, I answered and enjoyed the moves on my head.  
She began to massage some oil which smelled like lavender into my hair before she let me stand up.  
She opened the bundle and I saw a dream of champagne-colored silk. I couldn´t take my eyes off of this dress, it was unbelievable.  
The elf helped me get dressed and led me towards a mirror and as I looked into it I wasn´t sure that it was still me who was looking back.  
The dress laid on me like a second skin and my pale skin color seemed to be tanned.  
My hair and eyes were shining and I was speechless.  
The neckline ended underneath my collarbone and as I turned around I discovered why. My back was low-backed and only closed right above my tailbone.  
I couldn´t talk and held back the tears. The sleeves were tight and only opened up at my wrist, reached down to the floor.  
I looked like a princess in a fairy tale.  
I just hoped that the prince on his white horse wouldn´t come around the corner.

~~~

The elf had led me near our camp and said goodbye.  
I guessed it was far after midnight and possibly the guys were already worrying about me.  
The elves set up a big tent with a separated domain for me, the elf had informed me and as I walked closer I already heard their voices.  
Only as I walked around a few trees I saw them about fifty meters away. But it seemed that they haven´t noticed me.  
“Where is she?”, I heard Boromir saying and saw that he was sitting on the ground, just like the rest of them.  
I silently came closer and they still haven´t noticed me yet.  
“She talked to Galadriel.”, Aragorn answered. “And as we were led here I heard the elves saying that they set up a bath for her.”  
“But so much time has past.”, Boromir said. “What if she fell from one of those trees? Or Galadriel enchanted her?”  
I smirked as I stepped out behind the trees.  
“You are thinking very good of me.”, I laughed but non of the men answered. They all starred at me like they have never seen me before.  
I liked it but I blushed as I walked over to them and sat down between Aragorn and Gimli.  
“Don´t forget to breathe.”, I reminded them and took a chunk of bread. Only that seemed to pull them out of their blankness.  
“You look like a queen.”, Aragorn said and I choked on the bread. Merry and Pippin nodded their approval and I blushed even more.  
“I am just clean now and wearing a dress.”, I tried to make an excuse. The attention might be a little too much now.  
“Could Lady Galadriel help you?”, Legolas saved me and they turned their heads toward him.  
“I am afraid not.”, I shook my head. “In fact she just irritated me more.”  
“How?”, the elf asked and I thought for a second if I should tell them.  
“She said that she had a look into my future.”, I started to explain. “And she told me that I soon will meet The One.”  
“The One?”, Pippin asked and with a smirk I looked at him.  
“She means The One I will spend the rest of my life with.”, I explained to him, Boromir furrowed. “She said she already knew who he was but didn´t wanted to tell me.”  
Aragorn coughed slightly next to me.  
“Then you will have to wait until it happens.”  
I rolled my eyes, looked at him with arched brows.  
“I don´t really care if it happens.”  
He looked at me the same way I did at him.  
“I already told you. I am not interested in a relationship.”, I reminded him.  
Aragorn shook his head but let it be.

~~~

Early in the morning, not long till sunrise I woke up, heavily sweating.  
I had dreamed that Aragorn and I were arguing, that I ran away angry and blind with rage I fell into a stream. I didn´t came up, drowned pathetically.  
At the first moment I couldn´t breathe, became panicky but as I realized that I was awake I saw that I was just tangled in the blanket.  
I needed air so I stood up silently, wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and left the tent.  
I took a deep breath as I stood outside. A soft breeze blew and even with the blanket I felt shivery.  
I walked over towards a bench, sat down.  
It reminded me a bit of Rivendell.  
So much had already happened since we left, I thought and pulled the blanket tighter around me. Never had I thought that I would survive it that far. That I survived the wolves was almost a miracle. The monster in the lake, the orcs and the Balrog. Either I could really fight or I was just freaking lucky.  
Maybe a bit of both.  
There was a rustle behind me and as I turned around I recognized a tall figure which was coming towards me.  
“Considering that you are a magnificent warrior, you are extremely loud.”, I said to Boromir.  
“I noticed that you stood up.”, he answered and sat down next to me.  
“That´s why you followed me?”, I asked, my elbows popped on my thighs and my chin on my hand.  
“I gave you my oath that I will protect you, wherever we are and what might happen.”  
I didn´t answer, leaned back and sighed, closed my eyes. Boromir did it also.  
After a moment I slightly opened mine again, out of the corner of my eye I looked at the man next to me.

Even without his armor he looked good. He was undeniable handsome and I wouldn´t be surprised if he had made many women happy back in Minas Tirith. But we agreed on one thing: We both weren´t interested in a serious relationship. Maybe because off different reasons but it amount to the same thing.   
Boromir wasn´t beautiful like a male model from Hollywood or the runway, but that rough, hard thing about him made him attractive for me. And if he wanted he could be nice.  
And out of nowhere I asked myself what it would be like to kiss him.

“Why are you looking at me?”, he said after a few minutes.  
I blushed immediately as he caught me and closed my eyes.  
“I-I-”, I stuttered. “I haven´t.”  
I heard him laughing quietly and this tune made my skin crawl.   
“What are you thinking about?”, he asked.  
“Nothing in particular.” If you´d know, I grinned to myself.  
“Would you like to know what I am thinking about?”  
I nodded and as I noticed that he shifted I opened my eyes. And as his face was only centimeters away from mine, my heart skipped a beat.  
“For weeks now.”, he said, lifted a hand to caress my cheek. Everything inside me was shivering and waited anticipating for what would happen next.  
He came closer and to confirm him that I wanted it too I leaned forwards. Only millimeters separated our lips.  
“If you don´t want-”, he whispered but I cut him short.  
“Do it.”  
His lips brushed mine and a wave of excitement hit me. It was a feeling I haven´t felt for a long time.  
He deepened the kiss, caressed me and now my hands started to wander over his chest. Over his chest to his shoulders till my hands cupped his face.   
He broke the kiss and smiled.  
I smiled back at him, felt a warm and fuzzy feeling.   
But within seconds he let me go and slid to the end of the bench.

“I shouldn´t have done that.”, he said and sat there with his face in his hands.   
“Boromir.”, I said timid, slid closer to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. At least he didn´t shake it off.  
“I shouldn´t have done that.”, he repeated and finally looked at me.  
“If I didn´t wanted to do it I wouldn´t have allowed it.”  
“Just the way you wanted it in Rivendell?!”, he flared up suddenly and I was petrified. “I have been a monster that night. I don´t deserve your forgiveness. I don´t deserve this moment.”  
His words were a blow to my face. But it made me furious that he talked like that.  
“I didn´t wanted it there.”, I hissed and stood up. “But this right now? Yes, otherwise I would have returned immediately to the tent.”  
And without minding his attempts to answer I disappeared into the direction I came from.

~~~

We haven´t talked for two weeks. Not because of him, but because I ignored him.  
His statement the other night had hurt me. And it bothered me that he said that he was a monster.  
The ring manipulated him, I noticed.  
But also the others noticed that something wasn´t right between us. A few times Aragorn and Legolas came up to me but every time I told them that I was fine.

I laid on my cot and was dozing as in I heard someone in the tent. I heard water splashing and a foreign jingling.  
But it only took minutes until I heard that person curse and something fell to the ground. Now a little bit worried I got up to look. Two meters away stood Boromir, holding his hand. And even from this distance I could see the blood that was dripping off of his hand.  
“What happened?”, I asked and rushed over to him.   
“Nothing.”, he blocked and turned so that I couldn´t see his injury. And that made me so furious just like the other night that I almost turned around and laid back down.   
With my arms crossed in front of my chest I looked at him.   
“You might be the captain of Gondor´s armies but you are a fucking coward Boromir. Even a man like you needs help sometimes.”  
And maybe he didn´t like the word coward but suddenly he turned around and showed me his hand. A straight cut graced it.  
“What happened?”, I asked again but as I glanced towards the razor blade at his feet I put one and one together.  
Instead of waiting for an answer I searched for clean cloths.   
As I found some I dipped one into the bowl of water, sat down next to Boromir.  
“Stay still.”, I said to him and took his hand into mine. Carefully I dabbed the blood away and cleaned his wound. Every now and then Boromir jerked a bit, made me smirk. “You are not invulnerable.”  
The wound was clean and the blood stopped floating. But I wrapped another cloth around his hand.

And I was finished I still kept his hand in mine.   
“I didn´t like what you said the other night about yourself.”, I said. I was sick and tired of not talking to him. “We had a rough start back in Rivendell, I know, but we can move on from it and start fresh.”  
He nodded and again I started to stroke his palm with my fingertips. And this time I could see the goosebumps on his arms.   
“And whatever happened I forgave you. You are no monster Boromir. If you were you´d never swear an oath.”  
He said nothing, only starred at his hand.  
“You have heart.”, I said gently. “A good one, and I know it´s hard to believe for you right now, but I can see it.”  
I shifted so that I could look at him. I turned his hand gently into my direction.  
“I believe in you captain and I miss to have you by my side.”  
And it wasn´t even a lie. I noticed that he wasn´t there.  
Aragorn was always by my side and I felt very grateful to him, but when we were eating I missed him on my other side. Protection and warmth were missing.  
And even before I knew what I did I laid my lips on his.  
“Stay by my side.”, I whispered close to his lips and kissed him again.

God, I was so happy that he reacted. I felt his tongue and opened my lips, let him in.   
Boromir pulled me toward himself and before I could do something I sat on his lap. He intensified the kiss as he laid his hand on my neck and pulled me closer.   
But that wasn´t enough for him, suddenly he laid an arm around my hip and stood up. Hold me like I am weighing nothing. I wrapped my legs around his middle as he walked towards my cot, laid me down carefully and bent over me.   
His hands wandering over my body, left a warm trace.  
My legs were still wrapped around him while he touched me everywhere, kissed me. I started to allure him with my movements. Thrust my most sensitive body site against him.  
“Rachel.”, he growled by my ear and hid his face inside the crook of my neck. “Stop it or it will end before it even started.”  
Amused I loosened my clutch and laid my legs onto the cot. Immediately he used that movement and gripped gently between my legs.   
I groaned quietly which made him smirk.   
“I feel that you are ready.”  
Instead of answering I pushed him off me and started to open his trousers.  
But he didn´t let me take a look, pushed me back down and pulled down my trousers.  
Again and again I prayed that none of the others would come in and equally often I moaned the name of the Lord and Boromir´s as we were lost into one another.

~~~


	18. The Breaking Of The Fellowship

## The Breaking Of The Fellowship

~~~

“Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people.”, Celeborn said as we stood at the shore of the Anduin. The day of our farewell had come constantly closer and today was the day. “May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.”  
We all stood lined up and Galadriel presented us with small gifts.  
She stood opposite to Boromir and talked to him. I felt a sting inside me as I saw his unhappy face.  
In the last two weeks Boromir and I have done far more than just holding hands and we had used every minute we were alone. Apparently the ring was still manipulating him and I didn´t even noticed it, did nothing against it.

“Rachel,”, the Lady of Light said as she stepped in front of me. “I did not see what you can use on your further journey. Therefore I am making you a present of this necklace, as a sign that you are under the protection of Lothlórien.”  
An elf that had followed her, laid the necklace around my neck and as I watched how the jewelry hung over my cleavage I was delighted.  
The pendant was made off silver and was formed like the leaf of a Mallorn tree.  
“I thank you my lady.”, I said and looked up to her. But her former friendly smile had changed into a serious look.  
“The decision has been made, child, I am grieved.”  
I immediately knew what she meant as I looked at Boromir.  
No, I thought horrified. I won´t give up on him, I won´t let him die.  
And I told her that with a look but she only shook her head slightly.

~~~

A week has passed as we were riding down the river and now it was my fault that we had to rest.  
Well, not directly mine, it was the fault of my body.  
It seemed that after all these months that my body adapted to Middle Earth, it was the first time since I came here that I had gotten my period.  
Other girls and women would have been envious of me for not having my period for months, but I have been relieved. Only a couple of days ago I had realized that Boromir and I haven´t used protection for the last two weeks.  
I could have slapped myself for being so fucking sloppy.  
And thanks to Legolas who had communicated with Aragorn, we took a short rest at a hidden shore and I immediately disappeared into the next bush only to come back to the guys with a huge grin on my face.  
Yes, definitely not pregnant!

~~~

It was evening and the sun was setting as I made it myself comfortable in the boat between Legolas and Gimli. I never could have made something wrong with them, as I listened to their teasing and smirked. At least they amused me even if I wanted to throw myself into the water at sometimes.  
I wasn´t the type who would spend so much time on a boat. I preferred standing with both feet on the ground

“Rachel.”, a voice hissed close to me. “Wake up.” Gimli.  
“What´s going on?”, I asked and wanted to sit up but Legolas pushed me back down.  
I heard a whir and a hissing and I just knew that something was very wrong.  
“Orcs.”, the elf whispered. “They are attacking us from the shore. Stay down.”  
I did like he wanted to. And to be honest I didn´t wanted to get hit by something.  
But I still could look over the edge of the boat and watched out for the other boats. All their occupants stooped themselves, only in one boat I could see the shield of Boromir which he was holding up to protect himself and Merry and Pippin.  
I was grateful that the riptide of the Anduin was pulling us and I prayed that we wouldn´t collide with something. I could go without a sequel of _Titanic_.

~~~

Two days have past and we all had recovered from the nightly attack.  
Sometimes, when the flow was too strong I helped Legolas and Gimli to row but most of the time they did it themselves. Even when I asked to help Legolas waved it off.  
That was the reason I made it myself comfortable, stuffed my backpack under my head and enjoyed the weather.  
I was about to doze off as Legolas was shifting behind me.  
“Look, the Argonath”, he called out and pointed forwards.  
I sat up, was curious, and widened my eyes as I looked up towards the two colossal statues.  
You could see that the ravages of time gnawed on them, but they still radiated immense power.  
But unfortunately they also reminded me of the imminent danger. I had to come up with an idea on how to save Boromir.  
Every time I fell asleep I woke up to Galadriel´s voice that told me that the decision has been made. But I wouldn´t give up that easily.  
I still had a day to change that decision and I would do everything I could.  
But one glance at Boromir and I knew that it won´t going to be easy. Often I noticed how he glanced at Frodo. And these glances irritated me. Let me think over my decision to save him. What if Galadriel was right and I just couldn´t save him? Or that I shouldn´t even try?

“Parth Galen.”, Legolas said behind me as we came closer to the shore.  
“And that means?”, I asked and helped to row.  
“It means green sward.”  
“Very impressive.”, I laughed and tilted forwards as we bumped against the shore.  
Aragorn already had reached it and helped me to get out of the boat. And as he held my hand he pulled me closer.  
“I feel that something dark is coming towards us.”, he said quietly near my ear.  
For a second I held my breath and starred at his chest. I couldn´t tell him what is about to happen.  
And as I didn´t reacted he stepped back to look me in the eyes. But I just looked past him.  
He sighed resignedly and turned away from me. But as I saw his look, I thought my heart was going to break.  
I could see the disappointment in his eyes. The disappointment about not telling him the truth or not anything at all. But I couldn´t tell him. We had to keep the course of the story up and we had to fight.

We sat around a small fire, everyone lost in their own thoughts.  
And while I looked at Aragorn I wanted to cry. It weren´t the same warm, caring looks he gave me usually. No, they were cold and unfamiliar. And I felt them deep inside me whenever I didn´t look at him.  
Eventually I couldn´t bear them anymore. I stood up and went into the forest, emptied myself.  
But Aragorn had hit me deeply and instead of going back I wandered around and sat down, enjoyed the quiet.  
But it didn´t take long until I heard noises. Branches broke and leaves swished and between two trees Boromir´s tall figure appeared.  
He crouched in front of me and stroke my cheek.  
“Why are you crying?”  
I ran my fingers over my cheek, it was dampish.  
“I haven´t noticed that I was.”, I confessed and wiped off the tears with my sleeve.  
“And why are you doing it then?”, he asked.  
“Because it is hard, because I can´t tell Aragorn the truth, no one.”, I answered. “Haven´t you seen his looks? The way he looks at me?”  
“He loves you, is worried about you.”, he said with a soft voice. “Just the way I do Rachel. We all worry about you. You are carrying a heavy burden. You are carrying our all fate on your shoulders.”  
If you could imagine how heavy it is, I thought and let my head drop. But immediately he laid a hand under my chin and made me look at him.  
“We will be by your side, no matter what will happen.”  
But only this statement let the tears well in my eyes.  
If I couldn´t change it he will be dead in twenty-four hours, won´t be by my side anymore.  
“Boromir, I-” But he didn´t let me finish, instead he kissed me softly.  
“Everything is going to be okay, You will see.”  
He kissed me again.  
I hoped that he was right.

~~~

It was late in the morning as we set up our camp.  
I just came out of a bush, not far away from our camp, washed my hands in the river as Merry caused me to look up.  
“Where is Frodo?”, I heard his voice behind me and I stiffed. He was gone and as I turned around I saw that Boromir was also gone. Fuck, I cursed as everyone around me jumped up.  
“Merry, Pippin,”, I said to the hobbits. “you´ll stay by my side and do what I say.”  
And to my surprise they didn´t argue.

Together we ran into the forest, hid behind trees and bushes and worked our way like this forward.  
Not long and it will happen.  
Merry and Pippin hid behind a bush, while I stood behind a tall tree, and showed me with their hands that someone was coming. This could only be Frodo!  
I pressed myself against the tree. Waited. And at the right moment I raised my arm and grabbed the body that was rushing past me.  
I pressed my hand on his mouth so that he couldn´t scream.  
“You will make it Frodo.”, I said to him as I let go of him. “Trust Sam and no one else. You will be followed. The creature from Moria.”  
“Gollum.”, he said and I nodded.  
“Now leave. We´ve run out of time.”  
It hurt to let him go but it had to be.  
“You know what´s going to happen.”, he stated.  
“And once we all survive I will tell you everything.”  
Time was getting short.  
“You have to go and take Sam with you. We will distract them!”  
He nodded and it only took seconds until he hid behind another tree.  
I motioned the two hobbits and immediately they jumped out of the bush, yelled and screamed. A roar showed me that they had attracted the attention of the Uruk-hai.  
“It´s working!”, Pippin yelled as I dashed forth behind the tree.  
“I know it´s working!”, I heard Merry yelling and I collared Pippin.  
“Run!”, I screamed and we ran down the hillside, in opposite direction of Frodo. 

We ran for our life´s but on a glade they surrounded us. I drew my sword and geared up to protect the hobbits.  
The adrenaline was boiling in me as the first Uruk attacked me. But at the right time I raised my arm and stabbed him. The blade went right through his body and he stood still. Only as I brutally pulled it out he went down.  
The hobbits also started to defend themselves but they were just too much. As I tried to defend the two hobbits one of the beasts managed to graze my left arm. An acute pain burned through my arm and I felt the wetness of my blood.  
But thank God the adrenaline was stronger than the pain.

I didn´t knew how much time had passed as I finally saw Boromir.  
With his raised sword he ran towards us, landed close to me as I beheaded one of the monsters.  
We fought together and tried to keep the hobbits between us, but there were coming more of them.  
And as the time would have moved slower he, Lurtz, came towards us. Bow and arrow were already brandished and he bent the bow.  
“Boromir!”, I shouted but he was too concentrated in fighting as that he heard me.  
The Uruk targeted him but Boromir stood with his back to him.  
“Boromir!”, I shouted again but he didn´t hear me.

Two meters laid between us and I braced myself as I rushed towards him, knocked him out of the way.  
He fell to the side but instead of missing us I had the arrow stuck in my left shoulder.  
I screamed as I fell to my knees, the pain was brutal. That wasn´t good, it was anything but good.  
Though, it took Boromir two seconds to be by my side and he blew the horn. The sound echoed over the glade and right into the forest.  
But only a second later I heard how he yelled and as I looked up I saw the arrow in his chest.  
I screamed, and I was hit by a new wave of adrenaline and without thinking I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder.  
And without thinking about the pain I stood up and fought. I wouldn´t give up!  
But then I heard the hobbits scream and as I turned around I only saw how they got carried away.  
I couldn´t reach them anymore, they were too far away and as I turned back around towards Boromir I saw how he fell to the ground.  
I screamed again, but this time after Aragorn. He had to find us!  
But a fleeting Uruk punched me against my head, and I fell too. My sight was blurry and I felt dizzy as I collided next to Boromir on the ground.  
I couldn´t do anything than watching panicky how Lurtz walked towards Boromir.  
“Boromir.”, I tried to shout after him but my voice was only a miserably whisper.  
I have failed to save him, I thought as I broke out into tears. Galadriel has been right.

I was only able to see dark shadows as something shifted next to me and in the next second Lurtz has been chased away from us. Aragorn!  
I was relieved about his appearance and so I crawled to Boromir who was now laying on his back, breathing heavy.  
“Stay with me.”, I sobbed as I felt his weak pulse and braced myself, sat up. “You wanted to protect me Boromir, you promised!” I laid my head on his chest. “I beg you! Please! I need you!”  
My tears fell down on his body and I felt how he shifted under me.  
“Rachel.”, he gasped and I had to listen very closely, his voice was so quiet. “I love you Rachel, I will always think off you.” Finally he opened his eyes. “You touched a part of me which I never knew.”  
I cried even harder now.  
“Stop crying my beauty. Be strong. Aragorn, our king, will watch out for you.”  
His gray eyes looked up to me.  
“Don´t forget me.”, he said quietly and I shifted, bent over his face and stroke a strand of hair out of his face.  
“Never.”, I whispered and kissed him for the very last time.  
And only seconds later I was pulled back softly.

I looked up at Aragorn´s back as I twisted and turned because of the pain and Legolas laid my head into his lap.  
I felt everything again. The pain, the tears, the grief. Everything was so close and I couldn´t have done anything against it.  
“She is injured.”, I heard Gimli saying next to me. “Lad!”  
I felt how carefully Legolas pulled away my cloak and how he looked at the formally white, now blood soaked blouse.  
He ripped it open to look at my arm, exposed both wounds.  
“She has to be stitched up.”, the elf said.

“It´s over.”, I heard Aragorn saying as he came back and knelt down next to me. But it was enough that the tears started to well again.  
“What happened.”, he asked me and held my hand.  
He supported me as Legolas stood up and took his position. But still pain shot through my whole body and I cried out loud.  
“What happened?”, he asked again just as softly and very carefully I leaned back against him.  
I told him everything, I always looked to Gimli in front of me so that I don´t had to think about the pain.  
But as I told them that I pulled the arrow out by myself, I felt that Aragorn was furious.  
He had stiffed in my back and almost crushed my hand.  
“You haven´t done that, right?”, the man behind me asked and his voice was barely a whisper. And exactly this volume scared me. It was dangerously quiet.  
“Forgive me, I haven´t thought about it.”, I said equally quiet but that was just because I knew that I made a mistake.  
Aragorn ripped my blouse even more apart, avoided to touch the wounds.  
“Where is he?”, the dwarf grunted and only now I realized that Legolas wasn´t here and I frowned.  
But it didn´t took long until the elf was back. Carrying a blanket and a few other things that I couldn´t recognize. But again he and Aragorn switched places and now was Legolas holding me.  
It wasn´t until then that I recognized the things that he brought. Aragorn was already busy with pestling something  
I raised my head with a questioning look and Legolas explained to me that Aragorn was making a paste out of herbs and a little bit of alcohol. I didn´t know where the alcohol was from but I really didn´t care.  
Only as Aragorn began to clean my wounds I was attentive. Even if he was careful, it burnt and I had to suppress a cry.  
“Psshh.”, he said with a worried look and again I starred at the dwarf who was looking at me with a pitiful glare.  
“Tell me something.”, I begged him as Aragorn began to put this green paste on to my wounds. “Please.”  
He must have seen my begging look, because as Aragorn held a needle in his hand he started to talk about his family. Especially about his father who has been on a dangerous journey as well.  
I knew that Aragorn was stitching up the edges of the wound but I didn´t feel anything.  
And all of a sudden I knew what the alcohol was for. It was to anesthetize the wounds.  
And only as he wrapped a few cloths around my arm and shoulder I dared to look at him.  
Very carefully I moved my arm and I felt nothing. The alcohol seemed to have made my whole arm numb.  
“Thanks.”, I said to them all and I meant it.  
With a small smile Aragorn nodded and stood up. He and Legolas helped me up on my feet. I swayed for a moment and Aragorn held me.  
Still now I glanced at Boromir and turned around. I couldn´t look at him like that.  
“We cannot bury him, but he deserves a decent send-off.”  
And with these words he took the blanket and he and Legolas began to lay down the dead body on it. 

I noticed that one of the boats was missing and I was relieved that Frodo and Sam made it to the other side.  
Boromir has been laid in another boat, with his weapons, his shield and the Horn of Gondor.  
Legolas took him with the last boat near the Falls of Rauros, cut back the towrope and rowed back to us.  
In a group of four we stood at the shore and watched how the boat floated closer to the abyss.  
You have accomplished your oath, I thought with tears in my eyes. I love you, my friend.

~~~


	19. The Riders Of Rohan

## The Riders Of Rohan

~~~

We have ran for two days straight. No rests, no sleep and we took our meals while we were running, so we didn´t completely loose the hobbits.  
But my multitasking didn´t last out for it. The Lembas which the elves of Lórien gave us fell out of my mouth and the water dropped down on my chin and neck.  
Moreover my arm was making problems. The cut was healing but my shoulder was hurting like shit. Every move burnt like fire and out of effort not to scream it made me break out in sweat. I knew that I wouldn´t last long anymore. I felt how I became weaker.  
Completely in my thoughts, worrying about my shoulder I noticed too late that Aragorn had abruptly stopped dead in his tracks and my shoulder thanked this spontaneous action with a painful reaction.  
Aragorn bent down and picked something up. Dirty, but still shimmering he held a brooch in his hands.  
“Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall.”  
Pippin, I thought and my heart raced.

We continued and were encouraged after the discovery. Were hoping.  
Together with Gimli we both ran behind the two others.   
“Keep breathing,”, the dwarf panted next to me. “that´s the trick.”  
“Gimli?”, I panted as well and gritted my teeth in pain.   
“Yeah?”  
“Shut up and run.”   
I was done and every unnecessary chatter didn´t made it any easier. It was hard enough to concentrate on not passing out, but talking while doing it? Impossible.

~~~

At sometime we had passed the borders of Rohan, had run the whole night. And the sun was about to rise to its highest point.  
Aragorn let us stop between a few rocks and if my body has been waiting for it I collapsed completely overheated onto my knees, felt how my upper body followed.  
“Rachel!”, a voice called near me and as I tried to get up I was pushed gently down.  
I felt how I was turned around carefully, laid on my back and a cool hand was resting on my forehead.  
“She is feverish.”, I heard Aragorn saying over me.  
“Aragorn, a few hours away are riders.”, Legolas said. “We should stay here.”  
Please, I thought and then there was only blackness.

~~~

“Lass, you have to wake up.”  
Someone poked me in my side and only as I opened my eyes I recognized Gimli over me.  
“What has happened?”, I asked irritated and tried to look around.  
“You lost consciousness, the injury at your shoulder seems to be infected.”, he explained and helped me to sit up. He gave me some Lembas and the waterskin. “Soon the riders will reach us. They are only a few minutes away.”  
Aragorn came over, crouched in front of me and touched my forehead.  
“The fever sank.”, he said and I heard the relief in his voice.  
He smiled at me and helped me to stand up.  
As good as possible I fixed my clothes while I followed him.  
“Cover your face.”, he ordered with a gentle voice and stepped out of our hiding place  
“Riders of Rohan!”, he yelled. “What news from the Mark?”  
There was a short silence but only two seconds later I heard a thunderous noise which became louder the closer they came.  
We had followed Aragorn and suddenly we were encircled by a large group of riders.  
I pulled my hood further over my face.  
One of the riders came closer too us.  
“What business does an elf, two men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly.”  
Éomer!

“Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine.”  
I knew that Gimli was gambling with his own life and I didn´t like it at all.  
Éomer alighted from his horse.  
“I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!”  
No one insults or threatens this dwarf while I am around, I thought and didn´t realized right away that I was pointing my sword at Éomer´s chest.  
“You would die before your stroke fell!”, I hissed and flashed my eyes at him, stole Legolas sentence.   
“A woman?”, he only said doubtfully as his men pointed their spears at us. Seemed that my hood slipped back down.   
Éomer took his helmet off and I couldn´t do anything but stare at him.   
He looked handsome, better than in the movies and even there he was nice. He was a man I could fall... No!  
Stop! I wouldn´t start thinking things like that!  
His eyes locked into mine. Brown against green.  
But the pain in my shoulder let me jerk and I let my sword fall down.  
Suddenly I felt so hot and everything was spinning inside my head. The ground where I was standing on tilted and I fell forward.   
And even before my friends could react Éomer caught me and let me carefully slide down to the ground.   
Abruptly the fever had returned and had brought me to my knees.  
I was still conscious but not really. Slightly blurry I saw how Aragorn knelt in front of me, but talked to the foreign riders.  
“You will be provided.”, he said to me and squeezed my hand.  
Only then I allowed the darkness to cover me.

~~~

“Sit still.”, I heard a voice near my ear as I began to shift, opened my eyes.  
I still wasn´t completely aware of my surrounding but I knew that something was different than before.  
The first thing was the head of a horse in front of me, after that it was the clutch around my core as I realized that I was really sitting on a horse. I, the one that couldn´t ride.  
I tried to turn around, to glance at the person behind me but I could only see blonde hair and a muscular chest.  
“We will take you to Edoras. Éowyn, my sister, will nurse you back to help.”  
Éowyn? I gasped. I was sitting in front of Éomer. I blamed the fever but I felt quite good in his arms.  
“What has happened?”, I asked as I gavelled myself mentally. Where were Aragorn and the others?  
“Your injury overthrew you. If I wouldn´t have caught you, you could be worse injured than you already are.”  
I swallowed.  
“I offered your companions to bring you to Edoras.”  
I felt his look in my back. We were surrounded by other riders.  
“Especially your leader was worried about you.”  
It was sweet of them that they were worried but I would have preferred to be with them.  
“Is this Aragorn your spouse?”  
The question came out of nowhere, surprised me completely.  
“No, he is just a good friend of mine. He is like a brother to me.”, I answered and couldn´t do anything against the smile on my face.  
It was true, in the last couple of months he had become like a brother to me. Even if we argued sometimes, I felt that there was something between us, that we shared a bond.  
“I understand.”, was Éomer´s answer. And after his question he almost sounded uninterested.  
Irritated over his reaction I slightly shook my head.  
Éomer fiddled with his side and handed me a waterskin.  
“Drink. I will wake you up as soon as we converge to Edoras.”  
I thanked him and took a sip. And only as I already had swallowed I tasted that it wasn´t water.  
I felt how I became more tired with every second and as I looked up to him , I saw how he was grinning underneath his helmet. That son of a bitch had drugged me, I thought and in the next moment I felt how I relaxed more and more.  
“Hey.”, I protested whispering but I haven´t received more than a vibrating chest because he was laughing.

~~~

A jerky movement let me startle, but I was still being held.  
“We will soon approach Edoras.”, I heard Éomer saying behind me.  
I looked around but there was nothing than darkness and the fact that we both were alone.  
“Where are your men?”, I asked irritated.  
“They wait a few miles behind us. It would be dangerous if someone would notice us.”  
I swallowed. Not long and Éomer and his men will be allowed to return.  
“I will leave you in the hands of the doorward. He is the only man behind these walls that I trust.”, he informed me. “He will lead you to my sister.”  
I only nodded. I felt already that the fever rose again.  
“Be careful about what you speak. Many of these walls have ears.”  
I cringed and shifted.

In the lights of the torches Edoras appeared in front of us. The fence that surrounded the city impressed me.  
“Look, up there is the great Golden Hall Meduseld, home of King Théoden.”  
We rode towards the city and only a few meters in front of the fence he let his horse become slower and then stopped.   
Éomer descended and helped me also to get down. I was glad that he held me because my legs gave in for a second. Since I woke up I felt that I was becoming weaker and now I felt it in its entirety.   
He wrapped an arm around my core and lead me.  
In the shadow of the torches I located two figures.  
“I sent Beladéd as a messenger to let my sister know that you are coming.”, he said.   
But I reacted only slightly, knew that if I wouldn´t concentrate on the spot in front of me I would pass out.   
I was relieved as we reached the two men, meant that I was one step closer to the the rest I needed.   
“Rachel, this is Háma, doorward of Meduseld.”  
I slightly bowed my head, but wasn´t able to do more. I had to lean on Éomer even more than before and luckily he held me, pressed me against himself.  
He gave the man a briefing and handed him my backpack before he turned around to look at me.  
“I will leave you now. Remember what I said and avoid the great hall. There is no good these days.”  
I looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I have to thank you Éomer.”, I whispered.   
He bowed his head, loosened his grip around me and Háma took his place.  
Éomer looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn´t. He looked at me for a long moment.  
But it seemed that he realized himself what he did and cleared his throat.  
“Farewell.”, he said and together with Beladéd he returned to his horse   
“We have to go,”, Háma said and lead me through the gate.”before someone sees us.”

~~~


	20. My Life Would Suck Without You

## My Life Would Suck Without You

~~~

Háma led me through Edoras. In the shadow of the night he led me through a side entrance. He walked me along different corridors and knocked after a while on a door.  
But at this time I was feeling so bad that he almost had to carry me completely.  
The door opened a bit and he pulled me inside.  
“Lady Éowyn,”, he said. “this is the woman your brother instructed you about.”  
The blonde woman came closer and looked at me with arched eyebrows.  
“Éomer said that she was wounded by an arrow and that it didn´t heal.”  
She rushed towards me and with soft hands and a worried look she cupped my face.  
“Take her to the bed Háma, I need a bowl with cold water and cloths.”, she ordered. “I will need your help.”

After a long time I laid finally in a normal, comfortable bed. But I didn´t care in this very moment. It felt like I would die.   
I didn´t noticed what was happening around me, only that Éowyn lifted my head and poured a drink down my throat.   
I was gone after that.

~~~

_Aragorn´s POV_

“How is she?”, I asked as I looked at Rachel. She was pale and still sleeping.  
“She is healing and should wake up soon.”, the shieldmaiden answered. “Her shoulder was wounded by a poisoned arrow and I had to cauterize the wound. Scars will remain but she will recover.”  
I frowned. I had been worried about Rachel after she was taken from us. But it was for her own good even if I haven´t liked it to let her go.  
Now she laid here and was healing, that was more than I could hope for.  
The niece of the king was sitting in a corner of the room, watched us, me. I saw it from the corner of my eyes, but they were laying just on the young woman in front of me.  
Rachel had become close to me in the last months. She and I were bounded, I felt it.  
But I couldn´t explain it.  
How? She was one of a kind.   
And also her grief about Boromir had touched me.  
Sure, I noticed their relationship while we were in Lothlórien but it was her decision whom she gave her heart.  
Even if I couldn´t explain why it had to be him.   
Why...  
… _not me?_

“Aragon.”, Legolas said and pointed with his eyes towards Rachel. I also had seen it, a slight movement, a slight blink.  
Immediately I came closer, took her hand into mine.  
And it seemed like she would come back to life. With every passing moment she shifted even more. And as she squeezed my hand I couldn´t do anything than smile. Relief rushed through me. Relief and happiness.   
“Aragorn?”, I heard her whisper and finally she opened her eyes.   
“I am right here.”, I said almost as quiet as she had, caressed her hand with my thumb.   
I noticed that Gimli was standing right next to me, Legolas at my other side.  
“What has happened?”, she asked slightly louder and it took her a moment until she jerked up.  
“Gandalf.”, she gasped and looked around. But she cringed because of the pain and I felt for a second the same pain in my shoulder, I frowned. But that moment passed.   
“I will get him.”, the blonde woman said with an also relieved look on her face and rushed out of the room.   
Rachel laid down again, looked at us. I could see the happiness in her eyes.   
“How are you all?”  
“More important is how you are.”, Gimli muttered.  
“I´m fine, really.”, she answered and looked at me.  
I was glad that she was awake but I was still slightly worried.  
She knew the place, knew what would happen. I understood that she could tell us, me, what would happen but still I was slightly hurt as we met the wizard again. If she would have told us that he would come back, maybe somethings would have been different.  
“So when have you arrived.”, she asked, interrupted my thoughts.  
“At midday today.”, I answered.  
Her smile, her joy that we were here, let me forget every dark thought.  
She was Rachel, my Rachel. And that wouldn´t change, no matter what would happen.

The door opened behind us as we stood still for a few minutes, just smiling at each other. Rachel looked past us and her smile grew wider.  
“Gandalf.”, she laughed and if Legolas wouldn´t have been there to hold her down she would have jumped up to run to him.   
So we just helped her to sit up and let her slide to the edge of the bed. Only there I helped her to stand up and with slow, stumbling steps she walked over to him.  
She laid in his arms and laughed. I could see the relief about his appearance in her face.   
Gandalf led her back to the bed and she sat down.   
“The king wishes to see you.”, he said to me and I nodded.  
“What are you doing?”, Legolas asked Rachel who was standing already back on her feet.  
“I will accompany you.”, she said and her voice already told that a discussion would be useless.   
I slightly rolled my eyes. She couldn´t be stopped and that was admirable.  
“But get dressed properly.”, I said and pointed with a glance at the white nightgown which reached to her feet. “Or would you like to go the king dressed like this?”  
Irritated I watched how she lifted her middle finger at me. I didn´t knew what it meant and I didn´t asked. It would be something out of her world.  
“Give me a few minutes.”, she said and shooed us out of the room.

~~~

“You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.”  
For a while now Aragorn and the king were discussing.  
I was relieved and glad to see them by my bed as I woke up. Gandalf´s appearance had only made it better.  
“They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.”  
“Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not.”, Aragorn shot back.  
“When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.”  
Mentally I shook my head. No, no one could say something against that. Théoden was the king.  
“Then what is the king´s decision?”, Gandalf asked.

~~~

We ran after a furious Gandalf.  
“Helm´s Deep!”, he rumbled and I was surprised that he wasn´t in ´Full-Wizard-Mode´.  
My companions were talking but I just looked around, was horrified. Wherever I looked, I saw people who were beset with misery. Children played in dirt and other things I didn´t wanted to think about, while their mothers were packing by order of the king.  
We were standing in the stable and Gandalf was already sitting on his horse.  
“My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East.”  
And then he sprinted out of the stabl  
I just went to get my backpack, looked after my personal stuff and filled my waterskin as Aragorn came towards me with a horse by his side.  
“You will ride with me.”, he said as he reached me.  
“I have to do what?” I hoped that I misunderstood him.  
“You will ride with me.”, he repeated and I sighed.  
“Do I have to?” I wasn´t scared of these animals but I respected their height.  
“Yes, or would you prefer to walk?”  
For a second I really thought of it.  
“And as the king wishes, after I had talked to him, you will learn how to ride on a horse.”  
My eyes widened horrified.  
“W-why? It worked well till now.”  
No, I absolutely didn´t liked the thought. But Aragorn wasn´t in the mood to discuss it.  
“King Théoden wishes that you learn to ride.”, he said slightly stricter but I could see the amusement in his eyes and that tempted me.  
“I can ride,”, I said to him, crossed my arms and slightly grinned at him as he looked at me quizzically. “but not on a horse.”  
He surprised by my answer.  
“So then, on what can you ride?”  
I grinned at him knowingly.  
“It is alright. Just forget it.”  
“Rachel.”  
“As soon as we reach Helm´s Deep I will tell you.”, I assured him, but I knew that we would have other problems than my preferences of what I rode.  
Luckily Aragorn accepted my offer.

And so that it wouldn´t lately escalate I braced myself and walked towards the horse. Luckily it stood still and carefully I raised my hand and started to stroke its dorsum of the nose. It was so soft and I was happy that I did it and overcame my fear. So I would get on it, right? But most important, how?  
As he would have sensed it Aragorn stepped closer, laid his hands on mine and led them towards the saddle. To feel him so close was relaxing for my head and soul.   
And as my hand position was right he stepped back.  
“Your left foot into the stirrup.”, he said and I did as I was told. “And now push yourself up.”  
I did but I failed to pull my leg over. I stumbled back on the ground and because I was a little bit too short I stumbled a few steps back.  
Aragorn was laughing behind me.   
But as I scowl at him he stopped and watched me while I tried it again.   
Even at the second and third time I failed to get up. The horse was just too tall for me.   
And eventually my torturer had mercy on me and helped me.

~~~


	21. Helm´s Deep

## Helm´s Deep

~~~

“We will be attacked by wargs.”, I whispered to Aragorn.  
We were taking a little rest and in the distance I could already see Éowyn with her strange soup.  
I was thankful that she had healed my shoulder, but she had absolutely no idea of cooking and now I was a witness of it. The soup was stinking, the smell waved already over to us and I almost gagged.  
“We will be what?!”  
“Keep it down.”, I hissed  
He stood up abruptly and looked down at me.  
“I have to talk to the king.”  
“He shall only trust his closest men with this. No one has to be panicked.”, I said to him. “Take Legolas with you.”  
“You are trying to change the course of the story.”, he stated and I nodded.  
“I only try to save lives.”  
For a moment, before he turned around and left, I thought I saw something like proud flash up in his eyes.  
“Aragorn.” He turned around again. “You should hurry up.” I couldn´t resist to grin. “Éowyn is on her way with her soup and believe me when I say that you did a deed as you tried it.”  
He looked blaming at me but couldn´t hide the smirk. He turned around and left.  
At least I saved him from a food intoxication, I thought amused.  
But saving these people was a completely different thing. At least I have tried it without giving too much away.

~~~

“Legolas is near the king.”, Aragorn informed me quietly so nobody could here us. “He will try to warn us.”  
Since the continuation of the journey we both were extremely tense and I was worried about if my plan would really work out. So many things could go wrong.  
“But did Théoden really believe you?”  
“I am not sure if he does, but he is rather careful and watchful than to ignore this warning.”  
That was better than nothing, I thought and hoped that it would continue in the future.  
“It seemed like Gandalf told him a couple of things about you, because as soon as I mentioned you he called immediately after his men. Even if he won´t admit it it seems like he is trusting Gandalf´s words.”  
Men, I thought.  
“And Gandalf trusts your knowledge.”  
“He should have done that from the beginning of this journey, it would have spared us from so many disasters.”, I said and thought about how the wizard had to led us over that fucking mountain.  
But there was something else that mattered the most to me and I tried to turn around so that I could see Aragorn´s face.  
“Are you trusting me?”  
He pulled me closer and this move gave me the security that I needed.  
“Yes I do.”, he said and leaned his forehead against my head. “This is why I ask you to lead these people together with Éowyn to Helm´s Deep.”  
I wanted to protest. I didn´t wanted to leave him but he interrupted me immediately.  
“Just listen to me this one last time, please.” In his voice was something vulnerable. “I wouldn´t forgive myself if something would happen to you.”  
I bit back that there are coming so much more battles and it might sounded morbid but I wanted to fight. I wanted revenge. For Boromir, for the hobbits and for all these people.  
“One last time.”, I answered .  
Aragorn stopped, descended from the horse and helped me down. Soon it would be time and I urgently had to find Éowyn.  
But I kept his hand for a moment longer in mine.  
“Watch out Aragorn because I need you by my side.”  
He nodded and stroke a strand of hair out of my face, kept a straight face.  
That was our goodbye. We both didn´t say a word, only looked at each other. And only a few moments later he let my hand go and bestrode his horse Brego. One last glance and he rode away from me.

It hurt like hell to watch him go. I knew that he would fell. But what if I had changed too much already, what if he didn´t survive?  
I was risking much and that was something that frightened me, I thought as I began to watch out for Éowyn.  
I needed Aragorn. He was the one that found me here, he was the one I trusted blindly. He was my save haven in this world right now. 

For minutes I strayed through the people and looked out for the shieldmaiden and out of nowhere I heard the first screams.   
“Wargs!”  
“Wolves of Isengart!”  
And even if I had tried to avoid it, the people panicked. The people started to scream, women shouted after their children and children after their mothers.  
And as I looked around I finally found her, Éowyn. She stood about twenty meters away from me and was arguing with the king.  
I rushed over to her, grabbed her arm.  
“Éowyn, come, you and I have to lead these people away from here.”  
I saw how the king took his chance and fled. Éowyn was really looking pissed off. She wanted to break free from me, my grip but I just held her firmer. Her performance annoyed me.  
“Éowyn, these are your people. We have to get them out of harm´s way. What is more important to you? Your pride or their lives?”   
She looked at me like I had punched her in the face. But instead of saying something she just turned around and walked into the direction I came from.   
Of course I could understood her, she had her pride, could fight and wanted to but she had to set priorities. Besides, she would get her chance. 

The screams grew louder behind us and we hurried up to lead the women and children. Éowyn at the front and I was walking behind them.  
I didn´t know why but I turned around and immediately regretted it. I saw how a man got his head bitten off.   
Immediately I became sick and I had to concentrate on not throwing up. That could have been me, I thought as I remembered that these beasts had attacked us not long ago.   
I shuddered in disgust, tried to suppress the sick feeling and reached for a little boy who wasn´t looking older than three. He screamed and cried as I lifted him up. And while I tried to calm him down I caught up to the last people.

~~~

Thank God I had passed the little boy, Jadón, on to his mother  
She took him from me, thanked me while crying and also the little boy was happy to have his mother back.  
It moved me to tears to see them back together, but I had more important things to do.  
The fortress was built in a mountain, giant and if time and situation had been right I would have walked around to look at everything. But my thoughts were with my friends and the next problem: The security of this fortress.  
I had to find the sewer where the Uruk would run in with the bomb.  
But where should I start? A construction plan would have been great but so I had to find it all by myself. At least I could orientate myself by the wall.  
I kept the wall on my right side as I walked, hoped not to search for it for long and I was lucky, it took me about fifteen minutes to find the hole.  
But one thing was for sure: I needed much material to make this thing save. And Legolas so that he could help me.

I was thinking about what I still could need as I fell forward, landed on my knees and screamed. As I tried to breathe I felt an agonizing pain in my chest.  
I started to panic. What was happening?  
But as fast as it came it was over.   
My complete body was shaking and it felt like I had swallowed too much water as I still had problems to breathe. As I had dived too long and used all my oxygen  
And additional to that my shoulder was burning. Éowyn did her best but it wasn´t completely healed, that would take time. I knew that I was reckless but I had to be it so that we would have a chance. I would care about my shoulder after the battle.  
It took very long as I dared to stand up and even then my legs were still shaking. I held tight on to the wall and thought.   
What the fuck just had happened? I couldn´t explain it to myself.

~~~

Hours have past while I had searched for useful material before I heard screams at the gate. I rushed through the small alleys until I stopped in the yard in front of the gate and sighed with relief.  
King Théoden rode in front of his men through the gate but I only looked for Legolas and Gimli. I wouldn´t need to look for Aragorn.  
Luckily more men than I hoped returned but even they couldn´t stand a chance against an army of ten thousand Uruks.  
And finally I saw him, Legolas, I sighed in relief and walked towards him.  
He also noticed me and his searched look turned into something else, something dark.  
He took my hand and pulled me away from the people, right into an alley before he pressed me against a wall.  
“You knew it.” His voice was dangerously quiet and I got goosebumps.  
“Yes.”, I answered and seemed to push him to his limits with it.  
I saw something dangerous in his eyes and in the next second he slammed his hands against the wall. I was trapped between him and the wall behind me and I didn´t like it at all. It was the first time that I was afraid of the elf.  
“Why have you let him die?” His voice was shaking with rage.  
“H-he wi-ill come ba-ack.”, I stuttered and tried to hold his steely gaze. “Aragon won´t d-die.” At least I hoped.  
Legolas looked at me in disbelief, but his rage had settled in seconds and even his gaze was softer than before.  
“Are you sure?”  
I nodded. He let his arms down and took a step back.  
“It had to be.”, I tried to explain him. “He will see something that Théoden probably won´t believe if I would tell him that, even if Gandalf had told him to listen to me. Aragorn had to fall so that the king could see the imminent danger.”  
Legolas didn´t ask any questions about what was going to happen but he had calmed down. So I went on to the important part.

“I need your help.”  
“With what?”, he asked and I started to explain him everything about the sewer and the bomb. I explained the bomb to him as a dark, evil mass.   
“Saruman made it and I´m just looking for a way to at least contain it.” Containing was just the right word. This bomb would smash a hole into the wall. I just wanted to keep it small.  
“Aragorn said that Gandalf told Théoden that he should listen to me but I doubt that he will.”, I explained and twisted my lips. “Instead you would have to do it. Please.”  
He didn´t think twice as he nodded.  
“Give me some time and wait here.”, he said and disappeared in the direction of the fortress.

~~~

I waited and waited. Already thought about a backup plan because he wasn´t coming back but suddenly he was standing before me. And to my surprise he was followed by a few men.  
I was speechless.  
“King Théoden says that you can command his men.” Impressive performance, I thought. “I explained him what you are worried about and immediately he was willing to give your thought his undivided attention. He asks you to contain this danger and you have his blessing to take everything you need.”  
My jaw dripped. Hadn´t I just misheard what he said?  
“You shall lead his men.”  
I swallowed. I had so many things about dictators and leaders on the tip of my tongue but Legolas wouldn´t understand half of it.  
I said nothing to him, just smiled in his direction as I stepped towards Théoden´s men.  
“I have to thank you for your help. As you might know I try to hamper a danger that is coming closer. But I need your help.” They all looked at me with a serious face and gave me their attention. “Collect everything that is made out of metal. As well as sand and wooden boards.”  
Yes, my plan would be straining but I really hoped that it was worth it.  
“The more the merrier. Ask everyone if they could give you something. We´ll meet again at this sewer.”  
I barely stopped talking as the men already disappeared into different directions.  
Now it was to me to overcome the next hurdles: If Aragorn would return I had to convince him that I wanted to fight. If that would work I needed a plan to save Haldir, the elf from Lothlórien, from his death.

~~~


	22. Thunderstruck

## Thunderstruck

~~~

We have made it. We had invested so much energy and time but the hole seemed to be blocked. Previously I had been so enthusiastic and confident but now it was gone. I was unsure if it would work. And Legolas seemed to notice it.  
Because as we walked in to the direction of the gate he stopped, laid a hand on my shoulder.  
“It will work.”, he assured me after my quite negative thoughts. “You did your best.”  
“But what if it wasn´t enough?”, I doubted.  
“Rachel, calm down. If it does not work we will have to find another way. But only just because of you we have tried to save these walls, these people.”  
I looked up to him, smiled slightly. It was good to know that he believed in me. But as he said, they had followed my orders and if it goes awry it will be my fault, I will be the one to blame.  
“Aragorn trusts you and I don´t doubt him in his feeling, because I trust you as well. The king does it also. It will succeed.”

“He´s alive!”, Gimli yelled close to us as the gate was opened. I glanced towards the elf by my side before I followed Gimli. Legolas was behind me.  
As we reached Aragorn Gimli was already embracing him. At least his legs.  
With a wide grin I nudged Legolas who stopped next to me and even he was smiling.  
It was only then that Aragorn looked up. Frowned as he looked at me.   
“Couldn´t you just have warned me?”  
“I told you to watch out.”, I retorted and shrugged but it didn´t take long until I laid in his arms. I didn´t care about the dirt on him or that he smelled nasty. I was just glad that my ranger was back. And it didn´t took long as I felt the first tears running down my cheeks. I was grateful that Legolas has been by my side the whole time, but I felt more comfortable with Aragorn around.  
Aragorn kissed my forehead and turned towards Legolas, still holding me in his arms.   
“You look terrible.”, the elf said and Aragorn started to laugh.”  
Legolas gave him Arwen´s Evenstar back and I knew that Éowyn stood somewhere behind us and watched this scenario. I felt somehow bad for her and that´s why I decided to explain to her that she must not raise her hopes.  
“Where is the king?”, Aragorn asked and Gimli pointed towards the fortress.

~~~

Aragorn and King Théoden were discussing. Again. I just sat at a table, ate some grapes and watched the scene in front of me. And Gimli and Legolas did it as well.  
Meanwhile Théoden has walked over to some stairs.  
“Get the women and children into the caves.”, he said and just disappeared.  
I on the other side was watched by my guys. Understood what especially Aragorn wanted from me but this time I refused.  
“No.”, I said to him and swung my legs over the bench to stand up. “I will fight.”  
“But-”  
“No, no but.”, I interrupted him immediately and walked over to him. “You said the attack of the wargs would be the last time that you will send me away.” I stood only centimeters away from him. “You. Promised. It.” And with every word I poked my finger against his chest.  
I could see that Aragorn was annoyed but I didn´t gave in.  
”Let me stay with Legolas and Gimli on the wall. Up there I am safer than somewhere else.”  
And I was closer to Haldir, I added in my thoughts.  
He and Legolas exchanged looks and shortly after that Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair, sighed.  
“You will listen to them. If they tell you to flee, you flee.”  
I nodded. But I could see that there was something on the tip of his tongue. But he didn´t say anything.

~~~

“If we had time, I´d get this adjusted.”  
Aragorn, Legolas and I turned around towards Gimli who entered the room as we stood in the armory. He lets the armor fall down to the ground, it was far too long.  
“It´s a little tight around the chest.”  
I ducked behind Legolas, laughed. Even if we were about to go into battle it was nice to see that we could still have a little bit of fun. And even with their previous argument Aragorn and Legolas were grinning. Gimli mumbled something into his beard and continued to gear up. The guys found even for me a hauberk which fit me and I was wearing it already under my blouse.  
I tied my hair back as we suddenly all heard the sound of a horn. We all stiffened for a moment.  
“That is no orc horn.”, Legolas said and rushed past us. We immediately followed him.

Again we heard the sound of the horn and soon we had reached Théoden, whom was starring at an army of elves from Lórien.  
“How is this possible?”, he asked and an elf stepped forward. Haldir.  
“I bring word from Elrond from Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together.”   
We stood now right behind the king.  
“We come to honor that allegiance.”  
Aragorn stepped towards Haldir.   
“ _Mae govannen, Haldir._ ”, he said and they embraced. “You are most welcome.”   
Haldir looked at all of us.   
“We are proud to fight alongside men, once more.”  
At his words I touched my decollete. I was still wearing Galadriel´s pendant, was proud of it.   
I will do everything to save your life Haldir, I swear.

~~~

We stood on the wall and it was already night. Aragorn just had left us to stand at a different part of the wall, to lead the bowmen.  
The Uruk-hai were standing outside and I could only see a fraction of them.  
For hours we stood already here and watched the scene. The arriving of these beasts has been terrifying. Hour after hour we have seen how they became more. And hour after hour the rain had become more intense.  
I stood next to Legolas and saw out of the corner of eyes how Gimli tried to look over the wall.  
“What´s happening out there?”  
“Shall I describe it to you,”, Legolas said to him. “or would you like me to find you a box?”  
The dwarf laughed and even I had to smirk.  
Above us it started to flash and thunder.  
I noticed that Aragorn commanded the bowmen to nock their first arrows and my nervousness raised, I grasped the hilt of my sword. Brushed the knife at my thigh with my fingertips.  
The men waited for an order, I waited for the arrow sent by an old man.  
And I barely finished my thought as I heard the whir of a bowstring between two thunderclaps.  
A thud let me know that the first Uruk went down. But the rest of them started to scream and began to run towards the fortress.  
So it began.

It didn´t take long until we were forced to draw our swords. I prayed that my shoulder would last and tried to keep an eye on Legolas, Gimli and Haldir.  
But an Uruk succeeded at getting between us and started to attack me with its weapon. I warded off a blow. Again and again.  
The well known feeling of nausea hit me as I succeeded at stabbing the blade into its chest. But the almighty feeling of revenge was stronger.  
That thing fell to the ground and only to be save I drew my knife and stabbed it into its throat. Now it had to be dead.   
“Legolas!”, I heard Gimli yelling behind me. “Two already!”  
“I´m on seventeen!”, the elf yelled back and I started to grin because of the two. At least until the next Uruk appeared in front of me, then it changed to a wintry smile. The white hand of Saruman right on his forehead.  
A hot wave of rage hit me and only seconds later its head was rolling on the floor. The dead eyes were still starring at me and I got goosebumps. 

I killed more and if the elves wouldn´t have been around me I would have been killed far often from behind than I would liked it. I was grateful for their support.  
But we were still outnumbered and I noticed it especially as Haldir and I stood back to back and fought. Protected each other. 

A sudden shaking and grumble let us both go down. I heard how stones crumbled but the wall was still standing and there was only a small strip of the wall gone.  
I was relieved as I realized that my plan somehow had worked out. But still Aragorn called for retreat. They still broke through. Slowly but they did. 

Haldir and I ran and while I made my way without a fight he wasn´t that lucky. Two feet in front of him I looked back and I saw how he went down to his knees and the Uruk in front of him raised his sword.   
“No!”, I screamed and turned around, tried to get between them with my sword raised. Metal hit metal and while the beast looked at me with wide eyes I raised my knife and slammed it right into its throat. It burbled and its blood ran over my hand.   
I fought against the nausea as I watched how that thing went down and I concentrated on the unconscious elf behind me. I tried to pull him with me but he was too heavy. Moreover my shoulder was hurting and I was exhausted. But I had to get him somehow inside.   
On the spur of the moment I called for help and two of the elves came towards me, carried their captain.  
I was right behind them and looked out for any sort of danger.  
And as we were barely inside the hall I searched for my boys. 

“Aragorn.”, I gasped as I found him and leaned against the wall. He and King Théoden were talking. Aragorn seemed relieved to see me.   
“How long do you need?”, he immediately turned back towards the king.   
“As long as you can give me.”  
It took one look for Aragorn to realize that it was useless to start arguing with me.  
Instead he took my hand and pulled me with him.   
We grabbed Gimli and rushed towards a side entrance.

~~~

We had sneaked around the gate, stood behind a wall. In front of the gate were standing myriads of Uruk-hai. I had to swallow, hard. That was about to get tough.  
“Come on. We can take ´em.”, Gimli said completely confident.  
“It´s a long way.”, Aragorn answered and the dwarf took a peek at the monsters.  
He looked up to the ranger. “Toss me.”  
“What?”  
“I cannot jump the distance so you have to toss me.”  
Aragorn nodded.  
“Eh... Don´t tell the elf.”  
“Not a word.”  
Even with the danger in front of us I couldn´t resist and smirked.

Aragorn grabbed the dwarf and tossed him, jumped right after him. I did it as well, took a deep breath.  
“Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!”, I gathered my inner Bruce Willis and followed them.  
I landed right between the Uruks and fought my way through to the gate.   
The monsters seemed to be surprised by this attack because they stiffened for a moment. Looked like giant ugly statues. Only as I stood next to Aragorn and Gimli they moved again, and roared. They pushed each other from the bridge to get to us.  
We fought and tried to keep them at bay, pushing and stabbing them. 

“Gimli! Rachel! Aragorn!”, we finally heard Théoden´s voice behind us. “Get out of there!”  
Only seconds later the men let down ropes for us. Immediately I jumped onto one and pulled my legs up. An axe just missed my ankle.   
“Yieks.”, I squeaked terrified and pulled myself up the rope. But that was also a mistake. I felt a severe pain in my shoulder and almost let go of the rope. But I thought better of it and held the rope with my right arm.  
One of the warriors grabbed my arm and pulled me over the wall.   
“Fuck!”, I cursed as he pushed his thumb accidentally right into the still healing wound.   
Exhausted I just sat down on the ground and didn´t move. The pain slackened in both wounds and even the spots in front of my eyes disappeared.  
I felt Aragorn´s gaze and he helped me up, stroke my arm carefully.  
But before he could say anything Théoden called for retreat.  
He just took my hand and pulled me with him into the supposed save fortress.

~~~


	23. Being Good Isn´t Good Enough

## Being Good Isn´t Good Enough

~~~

“What can men do against such reckless hate?”, Théoden said completely desperate.  
“Ride out with me.”, Aragorn tried to convince the king. “Ride out and meet them!”  
“For death and glory?”  
Wow, I thought sarcastically, what an optimist.  
“For Rohan. For your people.”

I looked around, tried to find out how many of the king´s men were still standing. But something else attracted my attention, something shimmering.   
A sword that was laying on the floor and the rising sun was reflecting in it.   
“The sun is rising.”, I murmured but I wasn´t the only one who noticed it.  
Gimli had seen it as well and tried to attract Aragorn´s attention.  
“ _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East._ ”  
Gandalf´s last words before he left to find Éomer and his men. 

But now it seemed that Aragorn and Legolas remembered as well and suddenly there was a new wave of bravery going trough us.   
Soldiers brought the horses to us and immediately I stood next to Aragorn who was waiting for his. With my arms crossed in front of my chest I looked at him and he rolled his eyes, bestrode his horse and held his hand out for me.  
He already slid aside to make some space for me as two hands clasped my waist and lifted me up.  
With a smile I recognized Legolas holding me and and Aragorn pulled me behind him.   
“Thank you.”, I said to him and wrapped an arm around him.   
Maybe, just maybe, I really should learn to ride.   
“Ford Eorlingas!”, Théoden bawled through the hall as the gate broke and the first Uruks tried to break in.   
Aragorn spurred the horse and we rode out just behind the king.   
Out of this height, I noticed, I could kill these monsters without getting in danger.   
We careered together out and immediately I searched for East but that was harder than I thought especially while fighting these beasts.  
But then I saw him, Gandalf! And next to him was a second figure, Éomer.  
My heart skipped a beat as I saw him.  
He made it!   
Gandalf, Éomer and the Rohirrim rode down the slope. It sounded like a never ending thunderclap and soon they reached the Uruks and fought their way through to us.  
My sword cut through bodies and I had to suppress a laugh. But the joy that we would win went sky high.

But the joy has been my mistake, because while Aragorn was fighting on his own he didn´t watched out for me and I felt a sudden jolt at my leg, felt how I lost my grip and how I fell.  
I gasped for air as I landed on my back.  
Over me stood a giant Uruk, its sword raised. I tried to grab after mine but I didn´t found it.  
With a grimace on its face it came closer and I knew that my end was close.   
“Aragorn!”, I screamed, but I knew that he couldn´t here me. I became panicky, my head was empty.   
I closed my eyes, didn´t wanted to see that monster before it would slam its sword into my chest. In front of my inner eye I saw Aragorn how he looked at me at Rivendell as we had reached the waterfall. This happiness was burnt inside of me.   
Pictures of Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits followed.  
I would never make my farewells. But maybe I would see Boromir again.  
I waited for the pain, for the burn but nothing happened and it took me a moment to open my eyes.

In front of me wasn´t standing the Uruk anymore, but rather a man who was pulling his spear out of it.   
I blankly looked at him as he held out his hand. Grateful I took it and bent down for my sword.   
“I have to thank you.”, I said to the man as I turned around, stood in front of him. “You have saved my life.”  
“I hope that I don´t have to do it more often only so that you can attract my attention.”, he answered with an extreme arrogance in his voice.  
I was speechless over this statement so I looked at him with my mouth open. But at this moment I noticed his eyes and I only have seen eyes like these once.   
“Éomer?”  
Even with his helmet on I could see the grin on his face.   
“I am delighted to see you in a better condition, but it seems that you have hit your head. Otherwise why would you have the idea to fight?”  
I didn´t knew what to say because of so much arrogance and sexism. I was speechless and that seemed to amuse him even more if I guessed his grin right.   
“I-I will look for my companions.”, I croaked out as I walked past him. And to my shock I felt that I had blushed.  
To my surprise the field was already thinned out and even if there were many Uruks left the riders outnumbered them.  
“Rachel!”, Éomer called after me.   
I rolled my eyes as I turned around as I noticed the Uruk who approached him from behind.  
Immediately I took the knife from my thigh and threw it.  
The knife hit the Uruk right in its forehead and it broke down, dead.   
Éomer however looked at me in shock because the knife just missed his head. But he turned around and saw the dead Uruk which had my knife still stuck in its forehead. 

“Still taken aback about that I am fighting?”, I asked as I walked past him to get my knife back, grinned at him.  
The blonde man still looked at me with wide eyes, shook his head and smiled.  
“You are full off surprises.”, he only said and whistled.  
Immediately a horse came towards us which he led to me. Without asking for my permission he clasped my waist and sat me on top of the horse, directly followed me.   
“Draw your sword and show me what you´ve got.”, he said in my ear and rode headlong.

~~~

The last Uruk-hai fled into the forest and were abandoned to their fate, were killed by the trees.  
It disgusted me to watch it but at the same time it also fascinated me. Apparently this world did my head no good.  
Éomer already was gone to search for his sister. I also started to look for my friends.

I found Gimli next to a pile of dead Uruks.   
“I am glad to see you.”, I said to him as I stepped next to him. He had, like we all, scratches and was covered in blood.   
“I can say the same to you.”, he answered and propped himself on his axe.   
“We already were looking for you Rachel.”, I heard Legolas voice behind us and he stopped on my otherside.  
“Here I am.”, I smirked and still watched the forest which was already calming down. “Where is Aragorn? I have to see him.”   
“With king Théoden.”  
I nodded and said goodbye to look for Aragorn.

Slowly I walked back to the fortress, took a look at the hole in the wall. It was really slimmer as it was supposed to be and the men of the king had already started to clean up. Some were searching for fallen companions and some others piled the Uruks to burn them later.   
I passed through the gate and I was shocked over what I saw. Chaos and destruction. Everything has been crushed. But I tried to be undeterred by it. That was war, I would see it often now, I thought hardheaded.   
I reached the completely destroyed door which led into the great hall as Gandalf approached me.   
With his staff he pushed small heaps of ruins aside and stopped in front of me.   
“Rachel.”, he smiled at me with his blue eyes. “It is nice to see you.”  
“The same I can say to you.”, I also smiled. “You and Éomer have saved us. Without you we wouldn´t be standing here right now.”  
“But I also heard what you have achieved. The king is proud of you. Just as Aragorn and I am.”  
I felt how I blushed.  
“I just did what had to be done, Gandalf.”, I tried to explain to him. “Every one with my knowledge would have done it.”   
“Well now we know that it was right as the Valar sent you here.”  
I shrugged.   
“I am just doing what is right.”  
“And you are very good at it.”  
“I am just wishing that I could understand a few things better.”, I confessed.  
Gandalf frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  
“There are some characteristics I have never known off before and only came through since I am here”, I said and looked up to the wizard.  
“It seems that a change of worlds is causing it.”, he said and propped himself on his staff.   
“Even this wish for revenge? That I like it to kill those monsters?”  
Now he was looking at me with slightly widen eyes.   
“Well...”, he paused for a moment. “it seems that in this world your bellicose side is stronger than in your old world Rachel.”  
I sighed. Has my inner Xena woken up as I came here?  
“But let us talk about it later on. I am sure that you came here to look for Aragorn.”  
I just nodded.  
“Then go. I have to sort a few things out before we leave and then I will come back to you.”   
“Will we go for the hobbits?”, I asked and looked up to him.  
“We will.”, he answered. “But only tomorrow, my child, we all need to sleep.”  
I sighed. He was right, we all had to get some sleep but I wanted my hobbits back.  
“Now go, I will see you soon and then we will talk.”  
With that he walked past me, applied himself to a task and I entered the hall where I found Aragorn and Théoden.

I bowed my head for the king as I sat down next to Aragorn. Under the table I searched for his hand and I squeezed it as I found it. It was nice to have him here.  
“Rachel.”, the king turned towards me with a surprisingly soft voice. “I have to thank you for your intervention. Without you it would have been worse.”  
I looked down, blushed. I didn´t like it to draw praise. I just did my job.   
“Others would have done it also.”, I only said it loud enough so they could here me.   
Aragorn looked at me and squeezed my hand. I felt more and more how tired and exhausted I was. I just wanted to sleep.   
“It was my duty King Théoden. Just like it was to tell you about the attack of the wargs. I just tried to save as many people as I could.”  
“And for that I will be deeply indebted to you.”, he said. “You have saved my people from an awful tragedy. We were prepared for this attack.”  
I looked up to him. I already felt what was going to happen now.   
“Maybe it is time that you tell us everything you know. It is the only way to be prepared for what is coming towards us.”  
I shook my head.  
“No.”  
Aragorn and the king looked at me with wide eyes.   
“I don´t want to be disrespectful, but you cannot demand from me to tell you this. It only will bring great misfortune to us all.”  
“I bid you Rachel, you are the key to our victory against the evil.”  
“I am nobodies key.”, I hissed and stood up, let go of Aragorn´s hand. It had pissed me off that Théoden just called me a fucking door opener. “I know how all of this ends, of course. But if I tell you or Aragorn or somebody else too much everything could be thrown into turmoil and I don´t want to be responsible for that.”  
“Rachel-”  
“No, no Rachel.”, I interrupted Aragorn who was talking for the first time. “I won´t tell you. Piece by piece just how it will be needed. Nothing more or less. I won´t be putting innocent people into danger just because you want to know everything.” I looked Aragorn directly into his face. “You can´t demand that of me.”  
I felt how the tears stung in my eyes and I turned away from the men.   
“I am grieve, King Théoden, but I cannot do it. Please excuse me, I need some sleep.”   
As fast as I got upset I cooled down.   
It seemed like the king didn´t like my answer but he accepted it because he didn´t started a new attempt.  
I felt Aragorn´s worried look and that made me more sad than anything else. I didn´t wanted that he was always worried about me.   
“Háma!”, I heard the king calling behind me. And I was relieved as I turned around and looked at the men. He had survived.  
“Lead Rachel into one of the empty rooms and get her something to eat.”  
Háma bowed down and then came towards me. “Follow me please.”  
One last apologizing look towards Aragorn and I followed Háma.

~~~


	24. All By Myself

## All By Myself

~~~

It must have been afternoon as I woke up. My body felt eased but on the other side it felt stiff and aching. And as I sat up a well known pain went through my legs. Sore muscles.  
I would liked to sleep more but I knew that I had to get up. One glance out of the arrowslits and I noticed that the sun was already setting.  
“That nobody wakes me up.”, mumbled and stood up, my body aching.  
The room was sparsely furnished. A bed, a chest at the end of the bed, where my backpack was laying on and a small table where a plate was placed on.  
And as I noticed the plate my stomach started to grumble.  
When was the last time I have ate something properly, I thought but couldn´t remember.  
I´d give my right arm to have a pizza with extra cheese or a hot and greasy burger.  
That was one of the few things I really missed. And coffee.  
But I was already pleased with what I had. Cold meat, potatoes and fruits. And even if it was cold it was a blessing for my stomach and filled me.

I just put the plate aside as someone knocked on the door.  
“Yes?”  
The door opened and Éomer came inside. In his hands he carried a bowl.  
“I brought you some water to clean yourself.”, he said to me as I looked at him irritated, changed the bowl with the plate. There was also a cloth hanging over his arm.  
“I have to thank you, Éomer.”, I said. “Just like I have to thank you for taking me to Edoras. Or that you have saved my life.”  
He slightly bowed his head and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“What are you waiting for?”, I asked him as he didn´t made any attempts to leave the room.   
“That you begin to clean yourself. If I am lucky you might need my help.”, he grinned cheeky.   
I rolled my eyes, but I could play that game too.   
With slightly swaying hips I moved towards him and stopped with a smile right in front of him, stretched myself to reach his ear.  
“As long as I am not completely drunk something like that won´t happen.”, I almost whispered. “And now get out of here.”  
I reached past him and opened the door.   
“Well then I have to talk to my uncle.”, he said with a grin and pushed himself from the wall, closed the door as he left.   
I shook my head. This man was strange. And still he fascinated me, in a different way than Boromir had. If I would get the chance maybe I could to get to know him better. But it would be same as with Boromir: No feelings, no relationship.  
But just maybe I wasn´t that sure about Éomer anymore. It felt different with him.

~~~

I just put on my boots as someone knocked again and Gandalf stepped inside.  
As far as possible I had cleaned myself up and had discovered countless bruises on my body. But at least it was nice to see my own face again.  
The wizard sat down next to me on my bed and looked at me for a long time, then shook his head slightly.  
“What?”, I asked because I didn´t knew what it meant.  
“Aragorn is right.”, he said. “You have changed.”  
“Something like that is highly likely to happen on a journey like that.”, I said right out.  
“Mhmm.”, he murmured agreeing. “Of course but I mean something else.”  
I looked at him questioningly.  
“You face did become harder, just like your body.”  
“My face?”, I asked irritated. Yes, I built up muscles through the walking and I might have lost some pounds too, but my face?  
“As we met a few months ago you had a few soft features but it seems that they all have disappeared.”, he said. “As long as you are not smiling.”  
I was still irritated.  
“But I also noticed that your nature has become harder, that it had changed too.”  
He shifted a bit so that he could get a better view of me.  
“Your fate, your task, in this world, is difficult, we know that all, but it seems that you have darker thoughts than before.”  
“What? No!”, I disagreed. “What does that mean now?”  
“Aragorn told me about your conversation with the king this morning.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Isn´t it understandable that I cannot do it, Gandalf? Or am I mistaken?”  
“That is your decision. But I look at both sides, of course it would be better if we knew everything, but I also understand your fears.”  
“Really?”, I asked. “Because sometimes I feel like that this knowledge is drowning me. Of course it would be easier if I would share everything with you all but I just can´t and that is making everything so hard for me.”  
Gandalf looked at me thoughtfully, shifted his weight on his other leg.  
“And believe me when I tell you that the coming time will not be easier, no, it will become even harder. War is laying ahead and we can do nothing else than just wait until it is time.” The wizard sighed. “I hate it as well to just sit here and to do nothing.”, I mumbled and looked down.  
I really hated it but I couldn´t do anything. I had to let the story take its course and only interfere if I could hope to save lives.

“And still you are braver than many others Rachel.”, he tried to cheer me up, laid a hand on my shoulder. “You are carrying a heavy burden and still you are carrying it bolder than what it seems on first sight.”   
“And why am I not feeling like it?”, I asked and looked up. “A long time ago I dreamed of, no, I wished to come here as it was only a story in my life. But I guess in real life dreams are more complicated then they are in our imaginations. I dreamed that I come here and that I had this knowledge, that I could help, but now I am not so sure about it anymore.”  
“You will find your way, I am sure.”, Gandalf said and stood up. “You are not a bad person. You are a very good person who bad things have happened to.”   
But they were all my decisions, I thought as I watched him walking towards the door.   
“Now pack your stuff, we will leave in a few hours and meet in the great hall.”  
And he was gone and I was alone. Felt the cold after he left the room.

~~~


	25. Isengart Unleashed

## Isengard Unleashed

~~~

It was late at night as we left, the sky was clear and I could see the stars. It was incredible.  
A group out of the fellowship, me, Éomer, King Théoden and some of their men were on the way to Isengart.  
I sat with Aragorn on the horse but we didn´t talk. There was still a tense atmosphere between us and I wouldn´t start to talk about it. Why? It was my decision of what and how much I would tell them and until now it had worked out very well.  
The ride would last the whole night, I was informed and I already braced myself for saddle-sored thighs. And even if I had slept a few hours I was tired again. I often dozed off and then jerked up as I tried to stay awake.  
“Sleep.”, sounded Aragorn´s voice behind me. His arm was only wrapped loosely around me, as he didn´t wanted to have too much contact with me. “I will watch out for you.”  
“Really?”, I asked.  
“Yes.”, he answered and I leaned against him, wrapped the cloak around me and fell asleep.

It was the next morning as Aragorn woke me up. The sun was already up and I was perplexed that I slept that long.  
“Morning.”, I yawned.   
“Morning.”, Aragorn said behind me and I sat still. I almost heard the grin in his voice.   
“What happened?”, I asked warily and looked around. Legolas and Gimli were behind us and the others in front of us.   
“You are talking in your sleep.”   
With wide eyes I tried to look at him.  
“I do what?”  
“You said that you could never forgive yourself if something happens to me.”, he said and I blushed. “You said I was family just like Legolas and Gimli are too.”  
Awkward, I thought and looked down so that he couldn´t see my face. But he ignored it and wrapped his arm stronger around me.   
“No one will ever harm you as long I, no, we are by your side Rachel. A family won´t allow that.”  
I didn´t know what to say.  
Preferably nothing, a small happy voice said inside my head and I agreed with it, instead I just leaned back against Aragorn. It seemed like everything is going to be okay.

~~~

It must have been midday as we reached Isengart and I was impressed. The destruction in the movie was nothing against the reality. Except the tower, not a stone was left standing. The water was knee high and nothing remembered of the terror that had reigned here.  
The ents and hobbits had done a good job.  
Everywhere ascended steam, wrecks of machines were laying in front of our feet and the riders tried to avoid them.  
My eyes wandered over the area and searched for the hobbits but it was Gimli with a “there” who found them.  
We rode towards them and my heart beat heavy in my chest. I really missed them both and as we reached them they stood on one of the last standing walls to look us in the eyes.  
“Welcome, my Lords, my Lady... to Isengart.”, Merry said with a mock bow.  
“You young rascals!”, Gimli rumbled. “A merry chase you´ve led us on, and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!”  
“We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts.”, Pippin corrected him and caused us all to smirk.  
But I couldn´t wait any longer and with Aragorn´s help I got from the horse and waded towards them.  
“I have missed you.”, I said to them as I embraced them. They grinned at me and then looked at Gandalf.  
“We´re under orders from Treebeard, who´s taken over management of Isengart.”  
Gandalf looked at them with a serious look and we three parted on different horses.  
Now I would get to know a different type of a wizard, more evil and dangerous as Gandalf could ever be to me.

“Young master Gandalf.”, Treebeard said with his slow and easygoing tone as we reached him and the dark tower. “I´m glad you´ve come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower.”  
“Show yourself!”, Aragorn called up, but Gandalf warned him and Gimli to be careful.  
A shiver ran down my spine and I felt that the following could be very bad. I barely finished my thought as something was moving inside the tower and then he stepped outside.  
Saruman. 

The wizard emanated something powerful as he spoke so that I couldn´t concentrate on his words, only on his appearance. But they were a thread, his words. Saruman tried to twist his enemies with them around his finger and I had to shake my head to get him out of my head. It really pissed me off that I was maybe not strong enough to bid defiance to him. Even trapped in his towers he hadn´t lost any of his power. 

But it seemed that he saw how I had shook my head and with a mean face he turned towards me.  
“Young envoy from a different world.”, he said to me and turned his mean face into a smile.  
He already tried to manipulate the others and they bid defiance to him so I could do it too, right?  
I looked defiantly up to the tower. I was tired, I was freezing and I was hungry.   
The wizard should have picked a different day to lull me in, right now I was in a bad mood and pissed off.   
“I already have heard of you. Come up to me and we will talk. I can give you everything you wish for.”   
Aragorn wrapped his arm around me and in the corner of my eye I could see a figure stepping next to us.  
“What can you give me that I don´t already have, wizard?”, I asked with a grim face and for a second I grimaced as sudden pain went through my shoulder.  
The arrows that wounded me and killed Aragorn were made here, I thought and clenched my fists.   
“Power, my love, power.”, he said. “More power than your false friends could ever give you.”  
Was that guy doing drugs and was on a trip? What did I wanted to do with power? I already had that prophecy as my fate and... and why do I had to need power?  
I shook my head slightly and smirked.   
“You are right, Saruman. These are not my friends.”, I said and held up my head. I felt the horrified looks in my back. The wizard smiled again.  
I clung firmly to Aragorn´s arm, reached blindly for the hand next to me and as I got a hold of it I felt a pleasant warmth.   
“They are my family.”, I said and I knew even if my voice became quieter that he still could hear me. “The only thing I need from them is their love and their trust.”  
Somewhere behind me I could hear Gimli laugh and Saruman´s fake smile froze on his lips. But my heart beat hard in my chest.  
“Love?”, he spoke out. “You are choosing weakness woman!”   
“No Saruman, you are weak.” I tried to hold his gaze, tried to not look away. “You haven´t felt it for so many years and I am sorry for you.”  
The wizard cried out furiously, turned towards someone else.

Exhausted and worn out I leaned back. Was more relieved than ever to have him behind me. That cheerful talk with the wizard had whacked me and I was really glad that he was now concentrating on someone else.  
I felt a pressure on my left hand and as I looked up I knew whose hand I had grabbed. Éomer. Just slowly I let go of it, looked into his brown eyes.  
But I had hardly let it go as I felt how the cold was creeping up inside me. 

A dark figure appeared behind Saruman.  
“Grima!”, called King Théoden up and mentally I thanked him because now I remembered the name of that guy again. “You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now.”  
How was he then, I asked myself and thought of asking Éomer later. “You were once a man of Rohan. Come down.”  
“A man of Rohan?”, Saruman intervened. “What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs?  
Still better than being here.  
“Victory at Helm´s Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster. You are a lesser son of greater sires.”  
“Grima, come down”, the king ignored him. “Be free of him!”  
“Free? He will never be free!”, Saruman answered for the black-dressed man.   
“No.”, he said finally but his voice sounded more like the hissing of a snake.  
“Get down, cur!”, Saruman yelled and slaps him.   
“Saruman, you were deep in the enemy´s council. Tell us what you know!”, Gandalf yelled.   
Grima was standing again and didn´t looked good. I saw the dagger in his hand.   
“You withdraw your guard,”, Saruman yelled down to us. “and I will tell you where you doom will be decided.”   
He supported himself on the breastwork of the tower. I swallowed, looked at Legolas to my right, knew what would happen now.   
“I will not be held prisoner here.”  
It only took seconds, I heard the hobbits panting and then Legolas shot his arrow. 

I heard them all gasping, it seemed that Saruman had fallen, I still refused to look.  
It was one thing to kill Uruks but another when a real human being was killed.   
“Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free.”, Gandalf said towards Théoden and his men.   
Gandalf decided to ride closer towards the wheel and Aragorn wanted to follow him.   
“Let me down.”, I asked him. “I don´t want to see it.”  
He looked at me strangely but nodded. “If you want to.”  
“I will watch her.”, we both heard Éomer saying next to us. “I won´t be going closer either.”  
I smiled at him thankfully. Sometimes he was more arrogant as it was good for him but he had heart. And unfortunately, I had to say, mine was pounding heavier as I wanted when he was around.   
Aragorn let me get down and immediately I bestrode Éomer´s with some of his help.

“You will have to learn to ride if you want to survive here.”, he said to me as the others diverged from us.  
“I know.”, I answered as we looked after the others.

~~~


	26. Single Ladies

## Single Ladies

~~~

We had rode all day and all night and in the wee hours we finally saw the gate to Edoras. We all just wanted to eat and sleep.  
Théoden talked already about a feast for tonight. In honor of the fallen and the living. And I wasn´t able to avoid doing to think that somehow Éomer gave him that idea. At least the grin on his face let me guess it.

Three hours later we passed through the gate where the people of Théoden were already waiting.   
“Hail Théoden!”, they called again and again as he alight from his horse, turned towards them.  
“My beloved people,”, he said and immediately it was quiet. “there is so much to fete and much more to mourn. Too many men have died. To many families where a father, brother or son has died. And to honor these victoriously dead, who have fought for you until their last breath, there will be a feast tonight.”  
The people rejoiced over their king and he entered the Golden Hall. We others followed him.

The door has been barely closed as something bright rushed past us and threw itself against Éomer. In the first second he looked as surprised as we did but then he smiled and closed his arms around the blonde woman.  
I had to smile as well. Éomer and Éowyn. They only had themselves.   
But Éowyn loosened herself soon out of the embrace and as she turned around, saw Aragorn I could have sworn that she had blushed slightly.   
“Rachel,”, she turned towards me and there was nothing that reminded of that small incident. “I am glad to see you. I am here to lead you to your room.”  
“Thank you, I am glad to see you too.”  
“I will accompany the ladies.”, Éomer said. “I will also retire.”  
Aragorn smiled at me, stepped towards me. “Sleep well.”, he said quietly and brushed my forehead with his lips.  
“Aren´t you going to bed?”, I asked and looked at my three boys.  
“We still have a few things to care about.”  
I nodded and as I followed Éowyn and Éomer our hands brushed against each other as I walked past him. 

They led me through corridors, turned sometimes left and sometimes right as Éomer stopped.   
“Sleep well Rachel.”, he said to me. “I am glad to see you tonight.”  
I bowed my head slightly. “I am glad too, thank you.”  
Éomer smiled at his sister before he turned around and left.   
“Come.”, Éowyn said and led me further. And I was a little surprised as I saw the sad look in her eyes.

She led me into my room and as I entered it I was excited. A king-size bed had attracted my attention and I would have gladly jumped right into it but there was still something on my mind.  
“Éowyn would you be so kind and look for my shoulder?”, I asked her. “It had pained through the battle and even now I am feeling it.”

“Of course.”, she answered and I sat down on the bed while she looked through a chest.   
Only now I noticed the wall hanging over my bed. It was the crest of Rohan. A white horse on a green background.   
“Please undress.”, she said.  
I did as I was told and in the end I was just sitting there with my bra on. Éowyn looked at me quizzically.   
“There were I am from all women were these.”, I answered her unasked question and played with one of the straps.   
I was surprised that none of my own things weren´t in tatters. And if I wore my stuff under my cloak I tried to wash them in a river or something similar. Soon, I thought, I could were them again. Without fearing that an arrow or a sword could pierce through me. I was only wearing my leather jacket on a daily base.  
I watched Éowyn as she prepared a pad and I thought if I shouldn´t let her in on my little story. Théoden knew about me, so was it even possible that he didn´t have told it his nephew and niece?  
I liked Éowyn and since we would, if we stay true to the story, be together for a while I wanted a female to talk to and for that I should be honest to her. 

“Rachel?”  
I cringed, was completely engrossed in thoughts that I haven´t noticed that Éowyn had talked to me.   
“Huh?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, excuse me.”, I smiled at her as she sat down next to me, the pad in her hand.   
“This herb-pad will calm down your shoulder.”, she explained. “Wash yourself and then change your clothes and then I will lay it on your shoulder.”  
I nodded and stood up, took the cream-colored nightgown she held out.  
There was really a small bathroom next to my room. Small, was right, a bath tub, a hole in the ground and a small table with a mirror over it. That was it. At least it was clean.   
“Éowyn?”, I called out from the bathroom while I stood in front of the table and started to wash me. Someone had prepped a bowl with water.   
“What can I do for you?”, she answered an stood at the door.   
With a smile I rolled my eyes.  
“Do you have something for these bruises?”, I asked and pointed towards my legs.  
She thought and then nodded, went back into my room.

“Sit down.”, she ordered, held a small jar in her hand. “This cream will mitigate the bruises.”  
“Are you sure?”, I asked and eyed the jar warily. I couldn´t really believe it.  
“Ask my brother and his men.”, she laughed and began to lotion my legs. “They all will be lotioned after a battle.”  
I had to grin.   
“You like to do it, right?”  
I had seen a few of the men and jeez, a Chris Hemsworth was nothing against them. He had a nice body but these guys here? Damn, a few of them were really hot.   
Éowyn blushed slightly. “Well they are good looking, of course, but without any ulterior motives.”  
“Aren´t you interested in one of them?”, I asked and tried to break down her reserve. I had to persuade her from Aragorn.  
“No.”, she said just a little bit to fast and caused me to smirk.   
“But still there is a man you are interested in, right?”  
She really blushed now while she sat up and laid the pad on my shoulder  
“Please don´t tell anyone.”, she said and I had to suppress a smile. “I met a man not that long ago. I have never seen a man like him. He seems to be so... so royal.”  
I coughed just to conceal my laughter. So that was how she saw Aragorn.  
“Oh Éowyn, I know who you mean, but do something good for you and don´t get your hopes up. They were completely in vain.”   
She looked at me with wide eyes.   
“Aragorn is a handsome and attractive man, I know that too, but there is already a woman waiting for him and a long time ago he asked her hand in marriage.”   
I was sorry to say it to hear but it was for her best. But right now I could also see how her hopes burst like a bubble.  
“Don´t look so sad, please, there are so many men in this world and I know soon you will meet The One.”  
“Are you sure?”, she asked.  
“I am.”, I answered and thought sadly of Faramir, the younger brother of Boromir.

“Am I allowed to ask you something?”  
“Of course.”, I said and arched a brow.  
“Are you this woman?”  
For a moment I just looked at her with wide eyes and then I burst out in laughter.  
It took me a few minutes to calm down.  
“No,”, I chuckled. “it´s not me. For years now I have had no serious interest in men and that won´t change. Aragorn is a great man but he is like a brother to me. But to be honest there is a man here who I wouldn´t mind to get to know better.”  
Éowyn looked at me like she was waiting for an explanation.  
“I owe Aragorn a debt, without him I would already be dead.”, I tried to change the topic again. “A long time ago I was in love. It´s painful, pointless and overrated. Since then I haven´t allowed a man to come emotionally closer.”  
Riley has broken my heart. After the break up were so many rumors. That he met other girls while we were in a relationship and stuff like that. 

For a long time we just sat there still, both lost in our own thoughts. But it was Éowyn who suddenly jumped up, a vigorous expression in her eyes. I was irritated.  
“You should go to bed. Lay down and sleep.”, she ordered. “Later I will come to wake you up and bring some food with me.”  
I wouldn´t have said no to that.   
I laid down beneath the blanket, cuddled with it. Jeez, this bed was comfortable.  
She nodded after I had followed her orders and went to the door. She already had her hand on the door handle as she stopped in her tracks and turned around again.   
“You should open up again Rachel, not all men are like you think.”, she said to me and disappeared.  
I frowned at her statement.   
Why should I?

~~~


	27. Anything Could Happen

## Anything Could Happen

~~~

_I sat on the grasslands in front of the gates of Edoras, relaxed and basked in the sun. A few meters away from me played a little boy with his wooden horse. His blonde hair blew in a pleasant breeze._  
I heard a horse behind me, but I haven´t had to turn around to see who it was.  
I just knew it.  
The horse stopped and I could see how the shadow of a man alighted from the horse.  
The man sat down next to me and immediately I felt how I relaxed even more and as I turned around to him, Éomer was sitting next to me.  
Just like I had he looked over to the boy, smiled to himself.  
Then he turned around to me, laid a hand on my growing stomach. He smiled at me and I at him.  
“I love our boy,”, he said with a glance towards the playing boy. ”but I would be also happy about a girl.”  
I smiled wider at him, laid my hand on the one which was laying on me.  
“Me too.”

~~~

“Are you ready?”, Éowyn called out out of my room while I was still laying in the bath tub. Over an hour ago she had woke me up and we had breakfasted in peace. Although around this time it had been more of a late lunch.  
I was glad that I had some time alone. My dream had irritated me. I couldn´t remember everything but I knew that it has been about Éomer and a child.  
But, to my horror I had to tell, the memory caused my body to heat up and I got a strange feeling in my stomach.  
“Rachel?”, Éowyn called out again and with a slightly annoyed sigh I got out of the tub.  
I was finally clean, no dirt remembered of the battle and other things.

I felt like a new woman while I wrapped myself into a linen and looked at my legs. The cream had helped and I could only see the shadows of the bruises.  
Incredible. Has it been magic?  
“Let us go out into the sun.”, I said to her and she handed me a gray dress. “I want to tell you something and need to let my hair dry.”  
I had made my decision and wanted to tell her the truth. I liked Éowyn and didn´t wanted to have secrets between us.   
I changed and combed my hair, was watched the whole time by her. She led me outside, we sat down and enjoyed the warmer becoming sun. Winter was gone and spring was coming. 

I didn´t knew how to start so I tried it with entering shallow water.  
“Do you already have a dress for tonight?”, I asked her and she nodded with a smile.   
“You?”  
“It is a dress which Lady Galadriel gave me back in Lothlórien.”, I answered.  
Again there was a silence between us. No, that hasn´t been a good start.  
“I haven´t been honest to you.”, I said to her with a sigh and she looked at me. “I don´t even know what you know about me.”   
“My uncle only told me that you are different, that you are not from here.”  
“And he is right with that.”, I said. “Éowyn I am from really far away, from a different world.”  
She looked at me irritated and I began to tell her everything. From where I was, who I was there and how I got to Middle Earth. What had happened since I came here.

“That sounds unbelievable.”, she said after I had finished. “Nobody can make that up, it has to be true.” She didn´t doubt me for a second.  
I sighed.  
“But still sometimes I am thinking that I am just dreaming and soon will wake up in my own bed. But this here,” I pointed towards our surrounding. “this is now my reality too and there is only one way back for me. But I am too afraid to walk it.”  
Éowyn thought about her next words.  
“If you don´t want to walk the way, are afraid to walk it, you don´t have to. You have to stay.”, she smiled at me. “You will find your own place in this world. We will help you.”  
I smiled back halfheartedly.  
“I am not even sure where I belong. Here, Rivendell or a different place.”  
Mentally I saw the small boy in front of my eyes, had to suppress a smile.   
“You will find your place, Rachel.”, she said confidently and took my hand into hers, squeezed it. “Maybe not today, or tomorrow but one day you will.”  
I didn´t know what to say about it. Maybe she was right, but for that I had to get this prophecy done first, accomplish my fate.  
At this very moment I had to much other stuff to worry about, I had to survive this shit before I could think about my future.

~~~

I wore the dress from Galadriel, felt like a goddess and just laid my hair over one shoulder.  
Éowyn couldn´t take her eyes off of the dress.  
“What do you say?”, I asked her as I turned around to her.  
“You look like a princess from a land far away. Éo- the men will turn their heads just to take a glance at you.”  
I frowned for a second. What has she had almost said?  
I shook my head and bent towards my backpack.  
“I show you something from my world.”, I said to her and searched for my stilettos.  
I should arrange it again, I thought as I looked in it.  
Quickly I slipped into my black shoes and showed them to her.  
“What is that?”, she asked.  
“That, my dear, were shoes which have cost a lot.”, I answered and walked a few steps. It was an incredible feeling to wear them, something that has been so normal for me.  
“They seem like weapons to me.”, she said doubtfully and pointed at the heels.  
“Believe me, they hurt if you aim right.”, I winked at her and we both started to giggle.  
“How can you walk on those?”  
“One foot in front of the other, just like you.”, I said baldly and looked into the mirror. I knew that I looked awesome but still, I missed my make-up.  
With a sigh I turned around.  
“Shall we?”, I asked. “I need something to drink.”

~~~

I felt and saw the looks as we entered the hall and I was searching for my guys.  
Éowyn had left as we arrived, told me that she had to go to the king. Traitor, I had thought.  
But I was relieved after I had found Gandalf who was smoking and standing by a pillar.  
I stepped next to him and together we watched how Merry and Pippin were dancing on the tables, encouraged by the men around them. It was so much fun to look at them.  
Only minutes later someone held a beer mug under my nose and a warm body was pressed from behind against me. One glance to the side and I recognized Aragorn.  
“You look stunningly beautiful.”, he said close to my ear. “But I haven´t decided yet if it is good or not. I don´t like the looks all the men give you.”  
I blushed and took a sip.  
“Don´t worry about me.”, I said to him. “I am a big girl and completely capable of protecting myself if I have to. And none of them are standing a chance against you my dear friend.”  
Well that wasn´t completely true.  
He gave me an disbelieved look and instead of an answer I bumped my mug against his and emptied my beer in one gulp. Both men sent me an impressed look.  
“What?”, I asked them and grinned as they both just shook their heads, smirking.  
This night was something I had needed for a long time now. Just a night to have fun, dance and drink.  
“Where are Legolas and Gimli?”, I asked them.  
“They are watching the men of Éomer who are gambling.”, Aragorn answered and I broke away from him slowly.  
“I will walk over to them if you are looking for me.”, I said to them and was about to move forward as I paused for a moment and looked at Aragorn again,  
“I still owe you an explanation.”, I said to him. At first he seemed irritated but then he remembered.  
“I might not know how to ride on a horse, but I know how to ride a man.”  
Gandalf snorted into his mug and Aragorn looked at me like he couldn´t decide whether to laugh or to cry.  
Speechless as he was I let him alone with the grinning wizard and began to look after my two other friends.  
And damn, that beer was strong.

“No pauses, no spills.”, a familiar voice said as I had just crossed the hall. Éomer was explaining the rules to my friends and then stepped away from the table.  
“And no regurgitation.”, Gimli murmured who was already far away from sober.  
“So it´s a drinking game?”, Legolas said who was eyeing the mug that Éomer had given him.   
“Last one standing wins.”, Gimli said and started to drink.  
With crossed arms I stood right behind Éomer. He was wearing just a dark-red shirt and dark linen trousers today instead of his armor. And I could guess his muscular body under it. Somehow it was a real shame that he was wearing so much clothing.  
“I say that Legolas will win.”   
He jerked as he heard my voice and turned around.   
“Rachel.”, he said with a small smile and his eyes wandered from my face further down. “Y-you look incredible.”  
His look was everything then decent. It was like if I was wearing nothing at all.  
“I have to thank you.”, I said to him and pushed myself next to him so that I could still watch the game. But where my arm was touching his it was electrifying. There was a tension in me that I couldn´t describe. And again, my heart skipped a beat when he was around and I got goosebumps.  
“Well, I mean of course you are always a beautiful woman but today you look even more beautiful.”, he tried to save himself.  
“Éomer, your compliments make hearts of women leap for joy.”, I said to him and watched how Legolas and Gimli were grabbing after their next mugs. “You are also looking very handsome today.”  
I felt how he flexed the muscles in his arm for a moment and I almost sighed.   
It seemed that the beer was very strong, I wanted to touch him.   
“You say the elf wins,”, he changed the topic and also crossed his arms in front of his chest. “i say the dwarf will.”  
I arched a brow, smirked. You will loose, a little voice in my head sang.  
And I was right. 

“Here, here. It´s the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women.”  
The people around the table started to laugh.  
“I feel something.”, Legolas said who´s eyes were looking a little bit dreamy. “A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it´s affecting me.”  
He looked down to his hand like he couldn´t believe it.  
“What did I say? He can´t hold his liquor.”, Gimli slurred and fell totally drunk from the chair.   
Triumphantly I laughed out loud as I looked towards Éomer who was looking doubtingly towards Gimli and then back to me. Gimli was carried away by a few men and Legolas followed them.   
“It´s our turn.” I grabbed Éomer´s arm and pulled him to the table. That only worked because he was still taken by surprise over his loss.   
“You can´t be serious Rachel.”  
I looked at him with raised eyebrows and took two mugs, put one of them down, right in front of the blonde man.   
“The winner decides the prize.”  
I started to drink and after a shrug Éomer followed.

After four beer I gave up. I wouldn´t have been surprised if it did come straight out of my ears.   
After I had put the mug down Éomer did it as well, looked at me with a triumphantly smile on his lips. His men celebrated him.  
“That was truly good.”, he said with a grin. “You are a strong opponent.”   
I laughed out loud, I felt the alcohol and it was more than just a tingling.  
“Éomer, we fought together and now we also drank together so don´t you think that we should be slightly nicer to each other?”  
Where did that came from, I asked myself.   
He laughed and it was that kind of laugh that warmed me inside. I really hoped that this strange beer is causing that.  
“We will talk later about my prize, but I beg you, dance with me.”  
Surprised I looked at the hand he was holding out and blushed. For a second I looked down before I took a deep breath and took his hand.

It was a fast dance and I noticed that Éomer couldn´t only fight and drink, he could also dance.  
We laughed a lot and had so much fun together.  
Men came over and asked to dance, but one look of Éomer was enough and they went on the run. And I had nothing against it.  
I would enjoy this night in any and every possible way, I thought as he laid his hand on my hip.   
Even the small devil on my shoulder rubbed its hands in a lascivious pose.

~~~


	28. Give Your Heart A Break

## Give Your Heart A Break

~~~

“You can be proud of yourself.”, Éomer said to me.  
We had already reached a slower dance, stood close together and now I could let my hands brush his upper arms just coincidentally.  
“What do you mean?”  
Even with the extra centimeters I was still shorter than him and had to lay my head back to look him in the eyes.  
Its brown was gleaming and it seemed that his eyes were made out of chocolate.

“Now that you have challenged me in front of my men you gained their respect. Not many can assert themselves, especially no woman.”  
I didn´t knew if I should be happy about it or not. It sounded quite sexist.   
“More battles will come.”, he said and for a moment the gleam in his eyes disappeared. “But be sure that my men will from now on keep an eye on you.”  
“Isn´t that their duty? To protect?”, I asked and we turned in time with the music.   
“Yes, but now they see you as equal.”, he explained. “Many of them have seen you fight and even after the battle they have talked about your skill set.”  
I dropped my gaze but Éomer laid his hand under my chin, lifted my head.  
“And from now on I will keep my eyes glued to you. I will protect you with my life.”  
I cursed my heart, but I did like his words.

~~~

At some time I had decided to go out. I needed some fresh air and now I was looking down on Edoras. The silence was a welcome change after what was going on in the Golden Hall.  
Only the moon and a few torches were shining in the city, almost let it be romantic  
It was March and brisk. Maybe warmer than other countries in this world but still it hasn´t been smart going out without a jacket or something. But I didn´t wanted to go back inside just to get one.  
I heard the door behind me and as I turned around I saw Éomer coming towards me.  
“It´s cold.”, he said and wrapped a scarf around my shoulders.  
“Thank you.”  
I grabbed the scarf and pulled it up a bit.  
“It has to be nice to live here, right?”, I directed towards him as we stood next to each other and we were looking over the city and the wall. I thought of the wide, grass-covered country in front of the wall. Rohan was beautiful, beautiful in its own wild, unspoiled way.  
“Yes,”, he answered after a brief moment. “but as a Marshal I am never for a long time in Edoras.”  
I could hear in his voice that he wasn´t completely satisfied with it.  
“Isn´t there any chance that you could stay here?”  
Éomer laughed out loud, but is was so dry that I got goosebumps.  
“My uncle made me to his heir, Rachel. I don´t believe that I have to explain to you what that means.”  
No, he didn´t had to. Once Théoden dies, in a battle or in old age, Éomer would take his place and will become king of Rohan.  
“Hasn´t that ever been an possibility for you, that this could happen?”  
“It was never foreseen. After that my cousin had died, my uncle has no other children, no heirs. Éowyn and I are his last relatives.”  
And Éowyn wouldn´t become queen, not if everything went right.  
“These men, these people in that hall, are my home. I will do everything to keep them save. I have no other choice.”  
Éomer sounded so down-to-earth that it was almost scary. Éomer became reconciled to it. Well, he didn´t really had another alternative.

“But there is something weighing upon you. I have seen it for days and nights now.”  
I sighed. Why is it always coming back to me?   
“Is it hardly surprising? I am in a world that is so familiar to me, but I have no home. I carry a heavy burden with me and even if it seems so easy, it isn´t.”  
This whole fate, saving Middle Earth and everything, did become stressful, maybe too stressful.   
I was ruined and if could I would sat down in a corner and wait until the war was over. But that wasn´t possible, I had to fulfill this prophecy.  
“Tell me.”, Éomer suggested and I just looked at him, shook my head.  
“It´s better if I don´t do it.”, I answered.

I turned around, wanted to flee, didn´t wanted to talk, but Éomer was faster. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back. It didn´t hurt but it was firm enough that I couldn´t run away.   
“Talk to me.”, he said and looked me in the eyes. They were shining in the gleam of the torches. “I want to help you.”  
“Help?”, I laughed out loud. “You can´t help me, Éomer. In the last couple of months I have discovered new sides on me that I am not proud off. But there is so much more.” My voice was slightly shaking, almost sounded whiny. “I am fearing to search for answers, because then I have to think about all of this, and then I will start to cry and I am scared that I will never stop.”  
With every word my voice had become more insecure.   
The last weeks have been shaped by blood, violence and death.   
I almost wished for going back to New York. My problems there have been nothing against these here. My life there could be so much easier again. And maybe I would forget over the time. Maybe the people here would forget me.

~~~

_Éomer´s POV_

“Then cry.”, I said to Rachel. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. “I will be here. I will keep an eye on you.”  
I saw how she swallowed. It seemed like I have said something wrong.  
For days now this woman had driven me out of my mind, sneaked into my dreams.  
“You are a very handsome man Éomer, no doubt, but it doesn´t seem to be righteous for me that you have feelings for me, no matter how little they are. I could never reciprocate them. I have no interest in such things.”  
I was speechless for a moment, didn´t know what to say.  
Yes, she was right, I began to have feelings for her. I, a man who has never needed anything but his horse, was about to fall in love with this woman. It has been like love at first sight.

Rachel has walked a few steps away as I contrived a plan.  
I rushed forwards grabbed her arm again, pulled her warm body against mine and kissed her.  
Maybe I couldn´t have her forever but at least she would be mine tonight. And with some luck it is what she needs to stay by my side.  
I had laid my hands on her hip as our lips broke apart. I could see in the glow of the torches that she has blushed. And I liked what I saw. 

“Are you sure?”, I asked, even I had been surprised. My body had reacted immediately at her.   
This woman would really drive me crazy.  
“The kiss was breathtaking,”, she confessed and I felt an inner pride in me. “but it has been just a kiss.”  
I frowned. Rachel was so different than other women that I had met. She was different than Éowyn as well, even if my sister had come to me this morning to tell me that I should try and talk to Rachel, to change her mind. She had a different personality, was stronger, but I would do anything to change her mind.   
“Just a kiss, yes?”, I asked and went a step further. “So it hopefully won´t bother you when I take another?”  
I bent down to her, laid my lips on hers. And immediately they started to burn, tingled like they have never felt something like that before.  
I heard how she moaned and I smiled into our kiss.   
At least tonight this moaning would be mine.  
I took her hand, broke apart with her even if I didn´t wanted to.   
“Come.”, I said to her and pulled her with me. And she followed me, voluntarily.

Without being seen we had walked through the corridors, had reached my rooms. But before I lead her inside I pulled her again towards me, kissed her.  
“Éomer...”, she whispered my name and it sounded better than I could have imagined. “What are you doing?”  
“I claim my prize.”, I murmured in her hair, kissed her neck.   
My hands had started to wander over her soft body. Touched her hip and wandered up. And as I stoke her breasts with my thumbs she moaned with pleasure. I had to swallow and almost break away from her forcibly.  
If not, I would have taken her right here, right now.  
I opened the door and pulled her inside. Closed the door while I backed her up against it.   
But I tried to control myself, looked at her questioningly. I didn´t wanted to go further without her permission.  
But she just laid her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Kissed me.   
Now it was me who was moaning ecstatically and my hands again started to wander over her incredible body.  
I felt her laugh against my lips, was completely lost in this woman.

~~~


	29. Loser Like Me

## Loser Like Me

~~~

It felt like I was in a sauna, I thought as I opened my eyes slowly. As I would be in hell. But I had slept well. Haven´t dreamed or woke up. I just had slept. And after a long time I felt really well rested.  
I tried to move but something was holding me. And as I looked around, still sleepy, I noticed the arm that was wrapped around me. I gasped after I followed the limp and I had almost screamed after I had noticed Éomer next to me.  
Fuck, I cursed. Did I really drank that much?  
Carefully I lifted the blanket and groaned as I noticed that I was naked. I really had slept with Éomer.  
Carefully I lifted the arm off of me and tried to slide under it away, but it seemed that it was also the right moment for him to wake up.  
Éomer shifted and lifted slightly his head. Almost smiled as he recognized me.  
“Morning.”  
I swallowed. I could remember that we drank together, that we had danced and that we had stood outside. He had kissed me after I didn´t wanted to speak but after that?  
I haven´t had a clue, a total blackout.  
As he noticed that I didn´t reacted the same way that he did he frowned.  
“What is wrong Rachel?” I heard concern in his voice.  
“That shouldn´t have happened.”, I murmured and wrapped the blanket around me.  
“But it seemed that you had liked it, right?”, he asked and I looked insecurely at him. Had I?  
“I can´t remember.”, I confessed and I could see that I abated his pride. I was really sorry about that.  
“Maybe,”, he cleared his throat after a moment. “I should show it to you again.”  
I looked at him with wide eyes.  
“No. No, no, no. Last night shouldn´t even had happened.”, I said colder than I intended and vault my legs over the edge of the bed, pulled the blanket with me and stood up.  
My clothes were laying all over the floor and again I wondered what had happened as I picked them up.

“Rachel.”  
I turned around and looked towards Éomer. A mistake as things turned out, because now he was laying naked on the bed, without a blanket. I had to swallow. How couldn´t I remember having sex with a body like that next to me?  
“It was a one-night stand.”, I said and tried to concentrate on putting clothes on. “That will not happen again.”  
“Are you sure?”, he asked and for a second I was insecure.   
“It´s not because of you.”, I answered and tossed the blanket towards him but I missed him. “You are an attractive man, you deserve someone else than me. Someone better.”  
“And what if I don´t want to have someone else?”  
“This is nuts. You don´t know me and it is better that way.”  
“Let me show you that I am not the way you think I am.”  
He sat up, and that wasn´t making it any easier for me as I looked at him.   
“I already told you that it is not because of you. I just can´t do it.”  
Lies. That have been so many little lies and I was already sorry about them.

“Let me help you Rachel.”  
Help? Did I look like I needed help?  
“No, just let me alone, please. It´s for the best.” My own words stung right into my chest.  
Without waiting for an answer I rushed out of his room. My shoes in my hands I tried to search for my room. I wanted to get out of that dress, clean myself.   
Maybe I would feel better after it.

~~~

For hours I have wandered through the town and I was now on my way upstairs to the Golden Hall as Aragorn rushed towards me. I felt and saw the rage in him.  
“Did you knew about it?”, he asked as he stopped in front of me.  
“What do you mean?”, I asked him irritated. In the first moment I didn´t knew what he meant.  
“The palantir.”, he hissed. “Pippin took it last night and looked in it.”  
Horrified I looked up to the man in front of me.  
Fuck, I completely forgot about that.  
“Sauron is thinking that he is carrying the ring. Gandalf is already on his way to Minas Tirith with him.”  
I swallowed but Aragorn tempted me. Why is he blaming me?  
“And that is what is needed to happen.”, I said and tried to stand up to the blue eyes.  
“You must have warned us.”, he hissed. “That is your commission. Instead you settled for the kings nephew.”  
His words were the final straw.  
“Shove it Aragorn!”, I hissed and tried to tame my rage. “I´m sick of always running after you. I only seem to be important to you all when you need an advise. I am not important to you, my knowledge is.” I saw how his features slipped. “You blame me because that hobbit couldn´t control his curiosity. But it is not my fault!” I went one step further. “Without me you all would be dead and Middle Earth would be lost.”  
I didn´t intended to be gruesome but I couldn´t help it.  
I tried to press past him but he bottled me up.  
“Let me go.”  
“What happened to you? Since when did you become so gruesome and cold-hearted?”  
His words hit me hard and hurt me more than I could have ever imagined. I didn´t intended to be like that to him. I loved him.  
“Experience what I did and you will understand.”, I answered. “Get pulled out of your own world into a foreign one and try to safe it while you get reproached.” I already fought against the tears. “And now let me go or I will scream!”, I hissed one last time and he really let go of me.  
And instead of going inside I ran around the hall.

~~~

It was quiet here. The noises of the city and its people didn´t seem to get through here.  
I just dropped down onto the ground and started to cry. What was going on with me? I didn´t understand myself anymore.  
The tears were falling and I couldn´t stop them.  
It shouldn´t have taken long until I noticed a shadow and was wrapped into a pair of arms.  
I didn´t care who it was, but it felt good to have someone here that didn´t spoke and just held me, let me cry.

Minutes, maybe hours have passed until I have almost calmed down. The arms didn´t let me go but they loosened up a bit. And as I looked up I stiffened.  
King Théoden sat next to me, held me.  
His blue eyes looked at me and softly he stroke a strand of hair out of my face.  
“Are you feeling better?”, he said with a soft voice and I shrugged. I didn´t trusted my voice yet. “It wasn´t my intention to listen in on your conversation but well it was also unavoidable.”  
I blushed at the memory of our conversation.   
“You carry a heavy burden. Many others would have already broke but you are strong Rachel. You can do it, of course there is also a profound grief coming with it even if someone couldn´t understand it. I know how you feel. I have to run this country. My people are beset with suffering, they are starving and still there is yet a war coming.” He sighed. “It won´t be easy but I won´t fail my people and you shouldn´t do it as well.”  
I looked at him.  
“Haven´t I done that already? The way I treated Aragorn? The way I haven´t protected Pippin from that palantir? Or even the way I have hurt your nephew?”   
The king chuckled.  
“Gandalf told me everything about you, I know what you have achieved and what is coming towards you. Believe me, your friends will forgive you. Aragorn loves you, I can see that.” The corner of his mouth twitched. “And what my nephew is affecting, well I have listened to that conversation also last night. At some times Éomer might be a stubborn git, but he has heart and he is willing to give it to you.”  
“Why am I believing that it isn´t enough?” I tried to ignore the things he said about Éomer, except the stubborn git part maybe. “It is like with every step I am going forward I will be thrown back two steps. I can´t pretend that everything is alright. Not anymore.”  
I felt the lump in my throat.  
“Correct me if I am guessing wrong, but it seems to me that you are not talking only about that prophecy. It is like your heart is ready to open up again but your head is fighting against it.”  
I took a deep breath, tried to gather my thoughts.   
“I like Éomer, I own that, but how should that even work out? I don´t even fit in this world.” My voice sounded desperate. “Why should I go and pretend like I do? If I fall in love now, I am hopelessly lost and suffer more than I ever wanted.” I looked into Théoden´s eyes, straightened my shoulders to appear confident. “I have hurt him. I didn´t wanted to, but maybe it is better if he hates me.”   
Théoden frowned 

“You know what really sucks about falling for a guy you know you´re not right for?”, I asked the king as we sat there for a while without talking. “You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different. I don´t know what that is with Éomer, but I am scared to find out.”  
“You already know what it is child, but it seems that you just can´t accept it.” He laid a hand onto my heart. “You already have excepted it here, but there is still a fight in your head.” I sighed. “Tell me that you will never think off him again, tell me that you will forget him, tell me that you will continue your life, without him. Here or at your home. Can you do that?”  
I hid my face in my hands, groaned.   
“No, I can´t.”, I confessed. “Just like I couldn´t forget all the others, like you or Aragorn.”  
“Let me tell you something that I have learned a long time ago. If it´s real you cannot run away from it.”  
“I don´t want to run away, but I think that they all hate me now. I snubbed Éomer, hurt Aragorn deeply. How should I ever make up for that?”  
“Talk to them. Be true to yourself.” Théoden slowly stood up. “You will go your way Rachel and you won´t be doing it alone. Rohan will always be open to you wherever you may go. As long as I am king I will welcome you with open arms and one day, after he takes my place, Éomer will do it as well.”

He left me back alone and I really had to think about the things he said to me. About Éomer. About Aragorn. About my life in Middle Earth. I really liked Éomer, but what if it doesn´t work out? Could I go somewhere else?

_The crownless king  
The denying king  
By her side_

Out of nowhere that part of the prophecy hit me and I almost felt dizzy as I fell forward, panting. The first line was clearly about Aragorn and we had always assumed the second one too. But what if it wasn´t about Aragorn but rather about Éomer? That would make sense. Aragorn and Éomer, both by my side in the last battle.  
A slight shiver went right through me. Had the Valar already planned out my future? Had Galadriel seen my future with Éomer?  
So many questions but no answers.  
At this moment I wished that Gandalf or Elrond would be here. They could maybe give me some answers.  
And I was also unsure about Éomer. But I had to try it, wanted to try it.  
If it wouldn´t work out I could still flee.  
Théoden was right, my head was in my way.

~~~


	30. Can´t Fight This Feeling

## Can´t Fight This Feeling

~~~

“Can we talk?”

A day had past since my conversation with the king and after that I had sneaked into my room and hid myself. But I was buried in thoughts about Éomer and Aragorn and I haven´t slept all night. Maybe it was cowardly but I didn´t knew what to do.   
I just had peeked out the door once and I had looked right into the eyes of a guard who was standing right in front of the door and he had slightly smiled at me. Théoden, I had thought.

I had found Éomer in the stables. I was shaking internally and Éomer´s frosty look wasn´t making it better. He went inside and I followed him with some distance.  
“Speak.”, he said to me as he stopped right in the middle of the path and turned around to look at me.   
I took a deep breath.  
“The things I said yesterday morning, I shouldn´t have done that.”, I started. “I should have never reacted the way I did. I was just... I was unable to cope with the overall situation.”  
He looked at me unimpressed and I sighed, took a few steps into his direction.   
“What do you know about me?”  
My question seemed to irritate him because he frowned.   
“I know your name and that you are from far up the North.”  
He didn´t knew anything about me but it was important who I was.   
“Well, that is not completely true.”, I began hesitantly. “It sounds unbelievable, but ask Aragorn if you don´t believe me or your uncle, but I am not from here. Not from up North, not from Middle Earth. I am from another world.”  
He looked at me with a questioning look.  
“How should I believe you?”  
His question reminded me of another situation, a different time. But instead of Éomer it was Aragorn in front of me. God, it seemed years ago, but it only has been a couple of months.   
“I know what the near future looks like, because all of this,” I raised my hands and pointed at my surroundings. “is a story where I come from. This ring-war is just a invention of a man. I can tell you what will happen to Éowyn, what the future holds for Aragorn and you. Who lives, who dies. Who wins and who loses.”  
He still looked at me like I was completely nuts but I saw how it was working out in his head.  
“Master Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell had received a vision of the Valar which had announced my arrival. There is a prophecy I have to fulfill. It´s not made up. Aragorn is also a part of this prophecy.”  
Éomer shook his head. He doubted.   
“But how did they do it? Is it even possible? What is that for a prophecy?” Finally he began to ask the right questions.  
“The Valar let me die in my own world so that I come here.” I ignored the horrified look on his face. “If it´s possible? I wouldn´t be standing here if it wouldn´t be. The prophecy, well...” How should I explain that to him without him freaking out? “... I could recite it but it seems to be easier to explain it to you.” I sighed. “To say it in a few words: I am here to fight. Together with Aragorn.”  
“So you died just to fight here?” His questions didn´t sounded that mistrustful than at the beginning.   
“Yeah, you can see it like that.”  
Éomer started to pace in front of me.  
“Will you return to your world when this war is over?”  
I wanted to say no, but what if something in the course of the story has been changed and we will lose the war? Would I just disappear and leave my friends in the lurch?  
“I don´t think so because even if I wanted to I would have to die again.”, I said with a shrug. “And I don´t want to die.”  
He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with wide eyes.   
“You would have to die again?” Was he paling? “I won´t let that happen.”  
I sighed internally, if he was reacting like that it seemed that Éomer was finally believing me.   
“I don´t want to die.”, I said and rolled my eyes. I could see the relief in him.   
“What will you do if we survive this war and win?”  
I sighed.  
“That is why I am standing here Éomer. The truth is that I tried to not think about you but I can´t do anything else. I just can´t. You are stuck in my head.”  
As I glanced up to him I saw that small smile on his lips.   
“Really?” It was also in his voice.  
“Yes. It´s like I ain´t me anymore. It´s like you have control over everything that is inside of me. I haven´t felt like that for a long time. Until I had met you.”  
I had to smile as I remembered how I have pointed my sword at him after he had menaced Gimli.  
“I have put some thought into it I realized one thing: I can´t change my past, but I can let go and start my future. And I want to do it. With you.” I looked up to him. “I tried to fight against my feelings and I lost. I always said and thought I would be better off alone.”  
“Are you sure? Because you said that you never wanted something serious.”  
“I am scared of it, yes, but I also realized that I want you. With all consequences.”   
While I talked I walked towards him, stood now right I front of him.   
“The heart wants what it wants. There´s no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that´s that. And I know, if I would say something different, that I would lie.”, I almost whispered, looked up to him.  
My heart skipped a beat as his face came closer and then his lips brushed over mine. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me and I pressed my body against his. The butterflies in my stomach were dancing.   
“You and I, we both know how that will end.”, he said quietly at my lips. “I don´t know how, or when, I don´t care where you live. But you are the one for me, you know it and I know it too. I will always find my way back to you.

My head was empty. I had been brave and I dared to be honest. It was my victory. But it seemed to be too easy and I was scared that my personal fairy tale would turn into a nightmare.   
I would have never thought that I could fall so deeply for a man.

~~~


	31. Hold It Against Me

## Hold It Against Me

~~~

Hours later we had returned to the Golden Hall, holding hands, and we were eyed by partly surprised looks.  
Legolas and Gimli frowned as they looked at us. But Aragorn completely ignored us and that was the one thing that hurt.  
I really had thought that he would be happy for me, no matter what had happened yesterday.  
I looked towards Théoden who was sitting on his throne and I slightly bowed my head to thank him. He smiled back at me and I knew that he gave us his blessing.  
Aragorn seemed to be the only one who had noticed that nonverbal exchange, but he glanced at me, I saw the hurt in his eyes, and then he ran out.  
I didn´t knew what had happened but I looked apologizing to Éomer and ran after Aragorn.  
I had to talk to him, I had to get rid of all evil between us.

I found him, just like Éomer before, in the stables.  
“What is your problem?”, I asked him as I stopped behind him. He quavered as he clenched his fists. I could feel him. His sadness, his sorrow.  
He walked a few steps til he turned around.  
“I have no problem.”  
I raised a brow and crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
“So I just imagined it? That you ran away like a child, that you are hiding something from me?”  
He strode towards me, grabbed my arm. The pressure hurt but I tried to ignore it. His blue eyes were flaring.  
“I don´t understand what is going on in your head Rachel. You have changed so much that I can´t recognize you anymore. You are keeping our future away from us, instead you are meeting with Éomer. It was you who has always told us that you are not interested in other men. But apparently I have been wrong.” He loosened his grip around my arm. “I already felt your change in Lothlórien. Your closeness to Boromir.”   
There was a sting inside me as he mentioned Boromir, left a bad taste in my mouth.  
“You already enjoyed yourself with him. I really have thought that his death had touched you. And I ask you this just one time: What is Éomer for you? A distraction?”  
His words strangled me. That hit home. Did he really thought that I was a hoe?  
“Why are you talking like that?”, I asked with a shaking voice. “Do you really believe that this all just a game for me? Do you really believe that I am lying?”   
He sighed.   
“I don´t know what I should think, Rachel.”, he confessed. “Your change concerns me.”  
“How should I be than in your opinion? Of course I have changed, Aragorn, but I am still myself. I am still that girl you have found in a bush but I just try to blend in into this world. I had to become stronger. Not for you, because of me so that I could survive here.” I sighed exhausted.   
“I understand that you cannot tell us everything you know, even if I wished that it would be different.” His voice did became softer. “But not your knowledge is important to me. You are, Rachel.” He took my hands into his. “You are like a sister to me and that is why I am worried about you.”   
His words let my heart beat faster.   
“I feel that you don´t feel well, I feel the pain in your shoulder, I feel the concern over your burden and you are not talking to me.”  
“I am feeling better already, I swear. Yes, this task is hard but as long as you all are by my side I know that I can make it.”

Aragorn looked into my eyes. I could see the wave of hurt, despair and concern in his eyes. But it was more disturbing that I could also feel it.  
I looked at him with a frown. This can´t be possible, right?  
But when I thought about this fit I had back in Helm´s Deep, this feeling of drowning... it must had been at the same time as he felt into the stream....  
“Oh god.”, I gasped and Aragorn looked at me irritated. But what if I was wrong? Was that even possible?  
“Concentrate on me.”, I bid him and looked around.  
“What?”, he asked irritated.  
“Concentrate on me. My feelings, pain or whatever you want.”  
A few steps away from us stood a wooden pillar. That would hurt. “Just do it, please.”  
Slowly I walked towards the pillar, raised my clenched fist and concentrated on it.   
Then I punched against it.  
I felt how my skin ripped, how little wooden splinters got into my skin and I heard that Aragorn gasped.   
My skin was reddened at the open wounds and a little bit bloody and as I turned around I saw how Aragorn was looking down at his right hand.   
“That is...”, he murmured and looked at me, looked at my hand.  
“Impossible?”, I helped him and he nodded.  
“You are bleeding.”, he said with another glance at my knuckles. I just shrugged.   
“Couldn´t avoid it.”  
“You are crazy.”, he shook his head with a smile.   
“Luckily for us, or it wouldn´t have worked out.”, I laughed.

But soon it became serious again between us.  
“How is that even possible?”, I asked Aragorn who was still looking between our hands.   
“I-I don´t know.”, he answered. “We have to talk to Gandalf when we will meet him again. It might be that he has got answers.”  
But Gandalf was many miles away from us, I thought.  
“Rachel, I shouldn´t have talked like that to you.”, he said hesitantly. “Please forgive me.”  
“I shouldn´t have said these things to you.”  
It didn´t took a second until he pulled me into his arms. I was relieved. Relieved that we got along again.   
“Just promise me to speak with one of us.”, he murmured as he covered his face in my hair. “We are your allies, your family, we will always stand by you.”  
I pulled him closer, wanted to feel his warmth.   
Yes, maybe that has been my mistake, maybe I should have talked to him earlier.

“Maybe we should go to the others.”, he suggested after a few minutes of silence. “Éowyn should look over your hand and we have to figure out how we should proceed.”  
I nodded.  
Aragorn wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his hip as we left the stables, but just before we went outside he stopped and looked at me, frowned.  
“Would you explain to me how that happened between you and Éomer?”  
“That is... ehm... a somehow longer story.”  
I felt immediately how I blushed.  
“Then tell it me when I teach you how to ride.”, he suggested and I looked at him with wide eyes. “On a horse.”, he added with a chuckle.  
With a smile I shook my head. That man.

~~~


	32. Control

## Control

~~~

Aragorn and I got along with each other again but still we had to resolve so many things. As an example, why did we had this kind of affiliation.  
We also had to figure out a plan how we should proceed.  
In a few days we will leave towards Gondor, we awaited the first of the final battles and I was already freaking out about it. Otherwise, I knew that the end was coming nearer and I had survived until now. I just hoped that it would keep going like that.

In front of the door to the hall we broke away from each other and a guard opened the door which was only lit by a few torches in the dark.   
I sat down next to Éomer and I turned directly towards his little sister who was smiling at us.   
“Éowyn could you please look over my hand? I had a... little accident.”  
Aragorn, opposite of me, snorted with laughter and raised strange looks from the others while Éowyn took my hand in hers.  
“You mean you deliberately punched against a pillar.” 

Éomer gasped for breath and Legolas looked at me with an arched brow.   
Éowyn looked at my bloody knuckles just for a few seconds until she jumped up and left the room.   
Meanwhile Aragorn started to explain everything to the others.   
Even Théoden had stood up from his throne to listen.   
Strangely enough that day had made me so tired, so I leaned against Éomer, yawned and closed my eyes for a few minutes. His warmth calmed me down and if Legolas hadn´t took my hand I would have fallen asleep.   
He chuckled as he looked at my skinned knuckles and let go of my hand.   
“What have you done?”, he asked amused and I had to laugh.

Éowyn came back and sat down on my right side and started to treat my knuckles. She even pulled out a wooden splinter out of my hand and which didn´t only caused me to flinch. Even Aragorn clenched his fist.  
All the latest the others believed that our story was true.  
“But I am still asking myself why did I could feel that you fell into the stream, but you haven´t felt the poisoned arrow in my shoulder.”  
Aragorn frowned and looked at me thoughtfully.   
“I don´t understand it either, but we will get answers.”, he said confidently.  
Sooner or later.  
Éowyn bandaged my hand and stood up. Smiled down at me and Éomer but it was only halfhearted and in that moment I really hoped that the story hasn´t been changed so that she would soon meet Faramir. 

She left us again and I somehow felt sorry for her.   
But I also broke away from Éomer and stood up.  
“I am going to bed.”, I answered his questioning look.  
“Rachel,”, he said and also stood up, towered over me. “you have to learn to ride and we should start today.”  
I laid my hands on my hip and scowled at him, noticed in the corner of my eye how Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli started to grin.   
I changed from a scowl to a smile.   
“Éomer,”, I purred and fluttered my eyelashes, took one step forward. “there is one think that you should memorize. I will learn to ride but nobody tells me what I have to do.”  
I thrust my finger against his chest.   
“Now I will go to bed and we can start tomorrow. I won´t discuss that with you.”  
My boys started to laugh out loud after they saw Éomer´s look. Gimli was the loudest. It was highly likely that he didn´t knew how it felt when someone resisted him, but he had to get accustomed to it. “Oh and have you looked outside already? It´s night. So no chance that I will go out and learn how to sit on a bloody horse.”   
It seemed that he didn´t knew what he should say, he looked at me, to his uncle who was just smirking and back to me. 

After he didn´t responded in anyway I waved my goodbye and pushed myself past Éomer. I had reached the door where Éowyn left through as I heard footsteps behind me. I couldn´t do anything against the smile on my lips. But without paying attention to the person behind me I left the hall and let the heavy door shut behind me.

I heard a thud but the door hasn´t closed.   
But in the next moment I just felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly I was pressed with my back against the wall face to face with Éomer.  
There was a glint in his eyes as he bent down and laid his lips onto mine  
“Don´t you ever talk to me like that.”, he gasped between two kisses and pressed me further against the wall.   
“Get accustomed to it.”, I said to him and tried to push him from me away... vainly. “I have rights as a woman and I know how to use them.” He looked at me with raised brows. “I don´t like it if someone tells me what to do.”  
In one second he was annoyed and in the next he just ran with it. And I could all see it in his face as he took a step back and took my hand.  
“I will do my best, Rachel.”   
“This is all I want.”, I winked at him and pushed myself off of the wall. “Will you walk with me?”

~~~


	33. Mean

## Mean

~~~

“Don´t.”, Éomer said as we stood in front of my room and I bit my lip, was insecure. “You drive me crazy with it.” He had cupped my face with his hands and stroke a thumb over my lip, bent forwards to brush it with his lips. And only that was needed to give me a warm and fuzzy feeling.  
“Now go and sleep.”  
I felt how he reached past me after the door handle and opened it.  
He gave me one last kiss, this time it was more intense and the heat between my legs returned.  
“Good night.”  
“Good night.”, I whispered croaky, turned around and closed the door behind me.  
I leaned against the dark wood and sighed. That wasn´t fair. Why was it so easy for him to turn me on and then? Nothing.

“Fuck it.”, I murmured and opened the door again.   
Éomer was still standing in front of it and jerked slightly as I took his hand and pulled him inside.  
“Not a word.”, I instructed and pushed him towards the bed.  
He just laughed. And that dark, croaky laugh turned me on even more. This laugh would always be my weak spot.   
No, this man was in many ways my Achilles´ heel.

~~~

I felt something move next to me and still half asleep I raised my head and watched how Éomer undressed himself and laid down next to me.  
“You should sleep.”, he said fondly as he noticed that I was awake.  
After our little shag Éomer had returned to his uncle and they had wanted to decide how to go on.  
“How did it go?”, I asked and snuggled up to him. My head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me.  
“We will wait until the beacons of Minas Tirith are lit and then we will start out for Gondor.”, he explained with a yawn. “At least if my uncle decides to come to Gondors aid.”  
I frowned as I laid half on top of him.  
“He will.”, I murmured. “I am sure.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” I shifted so that my chin was laying on his chest and I could look at him. “I will have to go too, I hope you know that. You know of the prophecy and it has to be fulfilled. Aragorn and the others will need my help and I won´t leave them alone. I won´t leave you alone.”  
“Rachel.”, he sighed. “Please-”  
“No.”, I cut him short. “I will go and you can´t change that.”  
In the light of the full moon I could see his face perfectly as I laid myself down more comfortable.  
“I do what I like, Éomer. You have to understand, where I am from there are men and women equal and I won´t give up on that. Not even for you.”, I tried to explain to him. “Just because I am now your partner it doesn´t mean that I will follow your orders. I am not one of your men.”  
“You are a stubborn woman.”, he grunted and caused me to laugh.  
“You should adapt to it as well.”  
“There is no option that I can get you to stay here?”, he became serious again.  
“No.”  
“We will talk tomorrow about it again when I am awake enough to discuss it with you.”  
“My decision won´t have changed then also my love.”  
“What have I gotten myself into?”, he almost pleaded and I hit him softly on to his stomach but at the next moment my hand started to wander down. And under my touch he slightly tensed.  
“That was your own fault.”, I retorted and started to stroke his member.  
“Let me show you then what your fault is.”, he growled under my touch and in the next moment, I couldn´t even react that fast, he flipped me over and I was pinned underneath him.  
“Oh really?”, I grinned diabolically as his hands started to wander over my body.

~~~

The sun was shining as I woke up, warmed me and wanted to turn on the other side but I had made a promise.  
Still sleepy I sat up, a small notice next to the pillow attracted my attention.

_Your horse waits saddled up for you, my fair maiden.  
É._

The note made me smile. Éomer was sweet and our first shared night as a couple has been even sweeter.  
Until the wee hours we have settled for each other and I was already looking forward to the next nights with him.  
And he was the reason why I was still tired and again I would have done so much for a coffee.   
It was the only thing that I really missed here.

~~~

I stepped outside. In front of me were playing children on the ground. They laughed, had fun.  
As I walked down the stairs the oldest boy looked up. His look was mistrustful and I couldn´t even blame him for it. The people, no matter what age, were suffering because of the war. They had nothing to eat, no fields to cultivate and the orcs and Uruks had destroyed everything that had gotten in their way.  
“Have you seen Master Éomer?”, I asked the boy with a smile and he came towards me, barefoot.  
“He and one of the foreign men went for a ride.”, he answered and pointed towards the gate.  
That could only be Aragorn, I thought and thanked him, and led myself into disaster.

The guard at the gate nodded as I passed him. And the wide level country stretched in front of me. A lovely sight and I thought of a familiar picture. A small boy, my son, had sat here and played.   
And now I hoped that it would like this in a few years. I had found The One with Éomer even if I had been ignorant about my feelings at the beginning. Galadriel and my dream had proven it to me.  
I heard a huff behind me and I jumped in fright. I haven´t even noticed the horse behind me.   
The brown horse browsed in the shadow of the wall and only glanced for a split-second to me as I looked at it. It was beautiful. But I respected these animals and just came slowly closer.   
A meter in front of it I stopped but it just browsed as I was brave enough to stroke it. My fingers were slightly shaking as I raised them.  
But it didn´t reacted as I stroke its neck and looked around.  
And in the distance I saw them. Two dark spots which came slowly closer. 

Éomer and Aragorn radiated both something majestically as they stopped in front of me and they descended from their horses.  
“Good morning.”, Éomer said as he came towards me and kissed me on the cheek.  
“Morning.”, I rejoined and looked at both men.   
“Are you ready?”, Aragorn asked me and I shook my head.  
“No not really but I have to.”  
“This is Icetail.”, Éomer said as he started also to stroke the horse. “She has just been broke in, but we are sure that she is good for you and will get accustomed to you.”  
I frowned.  
“What do you mean?”   
Both men smiled.   
“This is your own mare now.”, Aragorn unconfused me and I could swear at that moment my jaw hit the ground. 

“Put your foot in the stirrup.”, Éomer ordered.  
Luckily she was smaller than Brego was and it was easier for me to get up.  
“Push your-”  
I didn´t even let him finish as I already sat on the back of my horse. Aragorn laughed out loud as he saw Éomer´s face. That disbelief on his face was priceless.   
“Aragorn taught me that already.”, I explained my boyfriend innocently.   
My boyfriend... is still tasted strange in my mouth to say or even think about it.   
Éomer shook his head, chuckled.  
“And now come down.”  
I looked at him with raised eyebrows.   
“What?”, I asked and hoped that I did misunderstood him.  
“I said, come down.”  
I saw that mean grin on his face but did what he told me. He was still grinning as I stood next to him.   
“And up again.”  
“Are you brain fucking me?”, I snapped at him annoyed but the way they looked at me they didn´t understood me. “God, let they already invent proper dictionaries.”, I grunted and got up again, cursed them both in my thoughts over and over again.   
“How often do I have to do it?”, I asked after I mounted the horse.   
“As long as we tell you.”, Éomer retorted and I sighed.  
It was going to be a long day.

~~~


	34. Mean

## Mean

~~~

“Don´t.”, Éomer said as we stood in front of my room and I bit my lip, was insecure. “You drive me crazy with it.” He had cupped my face with his hands and stroke a thumb over my lip, bent forwards to brush it with his lips. And only that was needed to give me a warm and fuzzy feeling.  
“Now go and sleep.”  
I felt how he reached past me after the door handle and opened it.  
He gave me one last kiss, this time it was more intense and the heat between my legs returned.  
“Good night.”  
“Good night.”, I whispered croaky, turned around and closed the door behind me.  
I leaned against the dark wood and sighed. That wasn´t fair. Why was it so easy for him to turn me on and then? Nothing. 

“Fuck it.”, I murmured and opened the door again.  
Éomer was still standing in front of it and jerked slightly as I took his hand and pulled him inside.  
“Not a word.”, I instructed and pushed him towards the bed.  
He just laughed. And that dark, croaky laugh turned me on even more. This laugh would always be my weak spot.  
No, this man was in many ways my Achilles´ heel.

~~~

I felt something move next to me and still half asleep I raised my head and watched how Éomer undressed himself and laid down next to me.  
“You should sleep.”, he said fondly as he noticed that I was awake.  
After our little shag Éomer had returned to his uncle and they had wanted to decide how to go on.  
“How did it go?”, I asked and snuggled up to him. My head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me.  
“We will wait until the beacons of Minas Tirith are lit and then we will start out for Gondor.”, he explained with a yawn. “At least if my uncle decides to come to Gondors aid.”  
I frowned as I laid half on top of him.  
“He will.”, I murmured. “I am sure.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” I shifted so that my chin was laying on his chest and I could look at him. “I will have to go too, I hope you know that. You know of the prophecy and it has to be fulfilled. Aragorn and the others will need my help and I won´t leave them alone. I won´t leave you alone.”  
“Rachel.”, he sighed. “Please-”  
“No.”, I cut him short. “I will go and you can´t change that.”  
In the light of the full moon I could see his face perfectly as I laid myself down more comfortable.  
“I do what I like, Éomer. You have to understand, where I am from there are men and women equal and I won´t give up on that. Not even for you.”, I tried to explain to him. “Just because I am now your partner it doesn´t mean that I will follow your orders. I am not one of your men.”  
“You are a stubborn woman.”, he grunted and caused me to laugh.  
“You should adapt to it as well.”  
“There is no option that I can get you to stay here?”, he became serious again.  
“No.”  
“We will talk tomorrow about it again when I am awake enough to discuss it with you.”  
“My decision won´t have changed then also my love.”  
“What have I gotten myself into?”, he almost pleaded and I hit him softly on to his stomach but at the next moment my hand started to wander down. And under my touch he slightly tensed.  
“That was your own fault.”, I retorted and started to stroke his member.  
“Let me show you then what your fault is.”, he growled under my touch and in the next moment, I couldn´t even react that fast, he flipped me over and I was pinned underneath him.  
“Oh really?”, I grinned diabolically as his hands started to wander over my body.

~~~

The sun was shining as I woke up, warmed me and wanted to turn on the other side but I had made a promise.  
Still sleepy I sat up, a small notice next to the pillow attracted my attention.

 _Your horse waits saddled up for you, my fair maiden.  
É._

The note made me smile. Éomer was sweet and our first shared night as a couple has been even sweeter.  
Until the wee hours we have settled for each other and I was already looking forward to the next nights with him.  
And he was the reason why I was still tired and again I would have done so much for a coffee.  
It was the only thing that I really missed here.

~~~

I stepped outside. In front of me were playing children on the ground. They laughed, had fun.  
As I walked down the stairs the oldest boy looked up. His look was mistrustful and I couldn´t even blame him for it. The people, no matter what age, were suffering because of the war. They had nothing to eat, no fields to cultivate and the orcs and Uruks had destroyed everything that had gotten in their way.  
“Have you seen Master Éomer?”, I asked the boy with a smile and he came towards me, barefoot.  
“He and one of the foreign men went for a ride.”, he answered and pointed towards the gate.  
That could only be Aragorn, I thought and thanked him, and led myself into disaster.

The guard at the gate nodded as I passed him. And the wide level country stretched in front of me. A lovely sight and I thought of a familiar picture. A small boy, my son, had sat here and played.  
And now I hoped that it would like this in a few years. I had found The One with Éomer even if I had been ignorant about my feelings at the beginning. Galadriel and my dream had proven it to me.  
I heard a huff behind me and I jumped in fright. I haven´t even noticed the horse behind me.  
The brown horse browsed in the shadow of the wall and only glanced for a split-second to me as I looked at it. It was beautiful. But I respected these animals and just came slowly closer.  
A meter in front of it I stopped but it just browsed as I was brave enough to stroke it. My fingers were slightly shaking as I raised them.  
But it didn´t reacted as I stroke its neck and looked around.  
And in the distance I saw them. Two dark spots which came slowly closer. 

Éomer and Aragorn radiated both something majestically as they stopped in front of me and they descended from their horses.  
“Good morning.”, Éomer said as he came towards me and kissed me on the cheek.  
“Morning.”, I rejoined and looked at both men.  
“Are you ready?”, Aragorn asked me and I shook my head.  
“No not really but I have to.”  
“This is Icetail.”, Éomer said as he started also to stroke the horse. “She has just been broke in, but we are sure that she is good for you and will get accustomed to you.”  
I frowned.  
“What do you mean?”  
Both men smiled.  
“This is your own mare now.”, Aragorn unconfused me and I could swear at that moment my jaw hit the ground. 

“Put your foot in the stirrup.”, Éomer ordered.  
Luckily she was smaller than Brego was and it was easier for me to get up.  
“Push your-”  
I didn´t even let him finish as I already sat on the back of my horse. Aragorn laughed out loud as he saw Éomer´s face. That disbelief on his face was priceless.  
“Aragorn taught me that already.”, I explained my boyfriend innocently.  
My boyfriend... is still tasted strange in my mouth to say or even think about it.  
Éomer shook his head, chuckled.  
“And now come down.”  
I looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“What?”, I asked and hoped that I did misunderstood him.  
“I said, come down.”  
I saw that mean grin on his face but did what he told me. He was still grinning as I stood next to him.  
“And up again.”  
“Are you brain fucking me?”, I snapped at him annoyed but the way they looked at me they didn´t understood me. “God, let they already invent proper dictionaries.”, I grunted and got up again, cursed them both in my thoughts over and over again.  
“How often do I have to do it?”, I asked after I mounted the horse.  
“As long as we tell you.”, Éomer retorted and I sighed.  
It was going to be a long day.

~~~


	35. I Believe I Can Fly

## I Believe I Can Fly

~~~

Perceived hours later I just laid down where I had stood. My thighs hurt from the constant up and down and even the muscles in my ass were aching already.  
I was thankful that Icetail had started to capriole and Éomer had handed her over to the guard at the gate so that someone took her to the stables.  
“Are we done for today?”, I asked hopefully as Éomer returned. But both men shook their heads. I sighed in annoyance.  
“So what is going to happen now?”, I asked in a bad mood. I really tried to pull myself together because I knew how Aragorn reacted to it. I remembered his major bollocking at the beginning of our journey after I had snapped at Pippin.  
“We ride.”, Éomer wised me up and held out his hand to me.  
“Yay.”, I moaned and stood up, ignored his hand.  
Éomer lead to his horse, Firefoot and I somehow looked lost up to the tall horse.  
I knew what both men behind me wanted from me and with a little more pressure than I needed with Icetail I swung myself on the back of the animal.  
Everything looked so much smaller from here.  
I laid my hands in the saddle and clutched myself on to it as Aragorn rode next to Éomer who was leading me with the reins in his hands.

We walked around the wall of Edoras.   
Both men started to talk with each other but I wasn´t interested in listening, instead I was bemused...  
I had found friends in Middle Earth, even found a family. Thanks to Éomer I also had a home to which I could return if everything would go the way it should.   
I was, except of the war, happy here and I wasn´t missing more than a few goodies of the 21st century. Electricity, coffee and a few other things but that´s it. I was really happy.   
Still there were pending battles but I tried to look ahead. I had learned that I couldn´t save all people, no matter how much I wanted to but I hoped that I could at least save Théoden.   
But still I would do everything to built up my life here.  
“Rachel?”  
I was jolted out of my thoughts. Aragorn had tried to gain my attention.  
“Yes?”   
“What are you thinking off?”, Éomer asked.   
“Why are you thinking that I am thinking?”  
“You are wearing this keen look.”, Aragorn said. “I have seen it a couple of times now.”  
I sighed.   
“I just want to survive. For myself. For you.”, I confessed. “I have found a home. Even a family.”, I added with a smile. “I don´t want to lose it and I will do everything to keep it.”  
They both smiled at me.

“Let me ride on my own.”, I disturbed the silence a few minutes later, turned towards Éomer.   
Have I really said that? I was surprised of myself.   
“Are you sure?”, Éomer questioned but still handed me the rein.   
“No,”, I said. “but when we set off for Gondor you two won´t be always by my side, so I have to learn it.”   
“You can´t persuade her.”, Aragorn said to Éomer who had already opened his mouth to protest. “She already made her decision and nobody has the power to convince her otherwise.”  
Éomer looked from Aragorn to me and back.  
“But if you get h-”  
“I won´t volunteer to get myself killed.”, I cut his word off. “I will fight. Éomer, and if not on a horse I will fight on my feet. Neither you or someone else can stop me from doing it.” I glanced at Aragorn and looked back to the blonde man. “I have to fulfill this prophecy.”  
“We.”, Aragorn corrected me with a small smile which I returned immediately.  
“But beware of one thing,”, Éomer said with his lips pressed together. “neither my men or I can always protect you.”  
“I won´t rely on that.”, I shot back and stroke a strand of hair out of my face.   
I knew that they couldn´t protect me and I really didn´t rely on it but I could make it without them if I had to.   
I made short work as I clung firmer to the rein and spurred the horse.  
“Rachel!”, Éomer yelled behind me but I just glanced back to see that Aragorn said something to him and followed me. 

“You have almost killed him.”, Aragorn said after he had reached me but I heard the amusement in his voice.   
“At least he knows now that I am not joking.”  
“No, but I don´t like it either that you are coming with us. This battle will be harder and bloodier than what you have ever experienced before.”  
“I know that, Aragorn, but I know also that this prophecy has to be fulfilled. Especially if Elrond got it really from the Valar. I don´t want to provoke some gods.”, I said to him.  
Aragorn just sighed. He knew that I was right and that there was nothing to discuss.   
“Why aren´t you with Éomer when you are already on his side?”, I asked him after a moment.  
“Because I know that I can´t persuade you.”, he answered. “And you know our future. I will support with whatever has to be done to devastate the evil once and for all.”  
“I haven´t expected less.”, I murmured.

“Spur the horse.”, Aragorn ordered as we rode along the wall.   
“What?”  
“Spur the horse.”, he said again. “I want to see how you are going if a horse is at full gallop.”  
I sighed. It was useless to discuss and I did as I was told.   
A slight jolt went through my body but I remained on top as the horse teared and...   
I liked it to sit on a horse, to feel the wind in my hair. I laughed out loud while I rode around the corner.  
Even Aragorn had problems to follow me and in the distance I already saw the figure of Éomer.  
“Faster.”, I encouraged the animal under me and still laughed. Why had I have been so afraid of it? It was so easy. So incredible.

The closer I got to Éomer the fictitious he became in the sunlight. His blonde hair shined like gold, it looked like there was a golden shimmer around his body.  
I came closer, only a few meters away from him, as I remembered something: How did I stop?   
Slightly panicky I pulled the rein back and it was something the horse didn´t like.   
It stopped immediately but it was so completely sudden that I lost my grip and flew right over its head.

“Fuck!”, I cursed loudly while the ground came closer, only saw a shadow in the corner of my eye before I thud onto the ground.  
I didn´t dared to open my eyes but tried to move. I laid on something soft.  
I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself down. And as I dared to open my eyes I looked right into the brown eyes of Éomer.   
At least I knew now what the shadow has been.   
I rolled down from him, laid with my back on the ground. But immediately he sat up next to me. Breathed as heavily as I did.   
“You are insane.”, he said and pulled me into his arms.   
My blood was pumping but I couldn´t do anything as to laugh.  
Meanwhile Aragorn had reached us and before Brego had stopped he already jumped down and rushed over to us.  
“Is she alright?”, he asked Éomer but he just looked confused at me. “Did you get hurt?”, he asked me then. I shook my head, still giggling.   
“Everything is alright. I am not hurt.”, I giggled. “The next time you tell me beforehand how to slow down.”  
Both men stared at me and shook their heads.  
“I would say we are done for today.”, Aragorn said. “Before someone gets seriously injured.”

~~~


	36. Keep Holding On

## Keep Holding On

~~~

I woke up before sunrise and tried to free myself carefully out of Éomer´s arms. Not long ago I wouldn´t have even thought of getting up so early but many things had changed in the last couple of months.  
And my thoughts were racing. Today Théoden would decide if we follow Gondor´s call for help or not. Today the beacons of Minas Tirith would be lit. I hoped again that nothing has changed since I came here.  
With one last look at Éomer I got ready and left quietly the room.  
He would need the sleep.

Only a few people were awake and I sat down on the stairs in front of the Golden Hall. And while I watched the sunrise I was deep in thought. Where were Frodo and Sam? Or rather where should they be? If I wasn´t completely wrong they would meet Faramir, Boromir´s brother, today.  
Deep inside I wished that I had changed the story slightly. That Frodo wouldn´t listen to Gollum and only trusted Sam but he had a good heart so it would be very unlikely.  
I just hoped he remembered my advice, to only trust Sam.  
I remembered the promise I gave him, that I would explain everything to him when we will meet again.   
With a smirk I remembered how we all got together. The ten, actually nine, companions. A pretty much scratched bunch out of different races and personalities.  
But still, together we have been The Fellowship of The Ring. 

I sighed.  
“Soon it´s over.”, I murmured to myself.  
“What is soon over?”, I suddenly heard a voice behind me, cringed horrified.  
I turned around and looked up to Legolas who was standing a meter behind me.   
“Want to sit down?”, I asked and with a smile he accepted my offer.  
“So,”, he started. “what is soon over.”  
I sighed again, watched the people as they started to wake up.  
“All that.”, I answered after a moment. “The war is soon over, The fellowship will go separate ways. We will go separate ways.”  
“We draw to a close.”  
It wasn´t a question, rather a statement.  
“Yes.”, I said quietly.  
Without a warning he took my right hand.   
“What ever will happen, I don´t want to know the answer, Rachel.”, he said. “I am just glad that I was allowed to meet you.”   
“I am glad that I met you too.”, I smiled and he returned it. “You know,”, I started hesitantly. “I might cannot speak your language but I still know a few words.”  
Legolas slightly raised a brow.   
“ _Mellon._ ”  
“ _Mellon._ ”, he smiled, let go of my hand and instead wrapped his arm around my core.   
It was nice to sit here alone with him, haven´t done that for a long time now.

We sat there for a long time, the sun already risen, but none of us got ready to stand up. We just watched the activities in front of us. The children were playing, mothers were preparing breakfast and fathers who said their goodbyes to their family to get to work.  
Only as I heard the door behind me I turned around, smiled as I recognized Aragorn and Gimli. The former sat down on to my left side and Gimli stood over us.   
“Enjoying it to be taller than us?”, I asked him, chuckled.   
“Haha.”, he grunted but winked at me.   
I felt good, my boys were around me. And as the door was opened and closed again I couldn´t hid my grin.  
“Hey.”, I greeted Merry who sat down on Legolas other side.   
He smiled but the sadness that Pippin was gone was standing in his face.   
I sighed internally. We also would see him again soon.   
It was nice to have at least a part of the fellowship around me but soon we would go our separate ways again. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would take the Paths of the Dead and Merry would still be near me but he would have to go undercover.   
And I? I would definitely stay with the Rohirrim. Because I knew, if I followed Aragorn and survived it, Éomer would kill me afterwards.   
“What is going to happen now?”, Aragorn murmured and in the corner of my eye I could see that he was watching me. I had to swallow.   
“We can´t do anything as to wait. And to hope that Théoden will make the right decision.”, I confessed, looked down. “I can´t tell you more. I am sorry.”  
They didn´t answer but Aragorn took my hand, started to caress it with his thumb.

“You should eat.”, we heard Éowyn´s voice after a while behind us. Merry stood up and went inside, Gimli followed him immediately.  
And after Éowyn went inside Legolas stood up, left me alone with Aragorn.  
“Don´t think too much about it.”, I said to the dark-haired man. “Please.”  
He smiled halfheartedly as we also followed the elf.

~~~

The rest of the day we spent inside of the Golden Hall. Except Aragorn, he was somewhere outside.  
I had tried to explain a few things from my world to Éomer and Merry. Like trains, cars and stuff like that.  
But Éomer was too deep into his thoughts, I had noticed after a few minutes but I kept talking to entertain Merry, who asked a lot of questions, as suddenly the door has been pushed open. A breathless Aragorn rushed inside.  
“The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!”, he gasped, hasn´t even reached the king whom was standing just a few meters away from us and talked to a few of his men.  
We all looked from him to Théoden, my heart skipped a beat as we waited for an answer.  
“And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!”  
It was as if someone took a burden from my shoulders and I sighed in relief.  
Someone stroke against a bell.  
“Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days.” The king looked good while he spoke. I felt his strength in his words. “On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war.”  
A shiver ran down my spine as he talked

~~~

For hours there was an intense activity and I went to my room to get my stuff packed. It wouldn´t be much, just enough to fill the saddle bag from Icetail.  
“How far are you?”, Éomer asked as he entered the room while I geared up for the ride. “We will leave soon.”  
“I am ready.”, I said to him as I stepped in front of the mirror and tied my hair back. I saw how he stepped closer and then wrapped his arms around me.  
“I still don´t like it that you are coming with us.”  
With a sigh I turned around in his embrace, laid my hands on his chest.  
“I won´t argue with you. I have made my decision. I will fight.”  
I saw it in his eyes, the disapproval.  
“I will stay by your side.”, I said to him, stretched myself and kissed him softly.  
For a moment our eyes were locked into another before he bent down his head to kiss me again. But this time it was more passionate, hotter.  
“If I could I would chain you on to the bed.”, he murmured at my lips.  
“First, that won´t happen. Second, you would have to stay because I like the thought of it.”, I purred.

He sighed as he broke away, took a step back and took my stuff in one hand. He held out his other one and I took it gratefully.   
“Let us go. We have war upon us.”

~~

Forty-eight hours in a saddle and I would have done so much to just get off once. My butt was aching and my thighs were sore. We rode all day and all night to reach our destination in time.  
“It is not far anymore.”, I heard Aragorn saying in front of me. “Look, the cliffs in front of us? There is Dunharrow.”  
The landscape has changed significantly. All around us were mountains and it had become rockier. It was cold in the shadow of the rocks and I believed that it wouldn´t get better.  
I caught up with Aragorn. I knew that we wouldn´t have enough men but I held my breath for a second as I looked down into the valley.

We had reached our camp, just dismounted our horses, as a man rushed towards Théoden.  
“Grimbold, how many?”, I heard the king asking.   
“I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord.”, the answer came immediately.   
“We have three hundred more from Fenmarch.”, a second voice sounded.  
“Where are the riders from Snowbourn?”  
“None have come, my Lord.”, Grimbold answered again.  
Meanwhile Aragorn stepped closer towards the king.  
“Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I´d hoped for.”, Théoden sighed and I wanted to lay my hand on his shoulder.  
“Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor.”, Aragorn said.   
“More will come.”  
“Every hour lost hastens Gondor´s defeat.”, Aragorn remarked. “We have till dawn. Then we must ride.”  
Théoden glanced at him before he walked away with some of his men. 

And right on cue I started to freeze, got an uneasy feeling and an inscrutable dread raised inside of me.  
The horses behind us started to balk and immediately Legolas and Aragorn tried to calm them down.  
“The horses are restless and the men are quiet.”, Legolas remarked.  
“They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain.”, Éomer said as he reached us and tried also to calm the horses down.  
“That road there, where does that lead?”, Gimli asked next to me and pointed towards the point I avoided to look at. Legolas distanced himself from the horses and walked over to us.   
“It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain.”  
“None who venture there ever return.”, Éomer said and laid an arm around my shoulder. “That mountain is evil.”  
I leaned further against him as I dared to look into the darkness of the mountain. I didn´t like the mountain at all and even less what was inside of it.  
But Aragorn walked closer towards the road and I rather had told him that he could look at it tonight but not right now.   
“Aragorn,”, Gimli grumbled. “let´s find some food.”  
I was relieved that Aragorn listened to the dwarf and came back.   
Together we departed from there and still, after I turned around I thought that I saw a shadow.   
Immediately I looked into a different direction and followed my friends.

~~~

“How have you done that?”  
Éowyn rushed into our shared tent, foaming. Until this very moment I just had laid on my daybed and was about to fall asleep. Now I looked at her confused and propped myself on my elbows.  
“What do you mean?”  
“How have you accomplished it that Éomer allowed you to fight?”  
I laid back, grinned and crossed my arms behind my head, watched the blonde woman while she paced through the tent.  
“I haven´t asked for permission. I told him that he can´t stop me because this is my fate.”, I explained. “Of course he would have liked that it would be different but he can´t change it.”  
“That´s it?” For a moment she stopped before she started to pace again. “It didn´t took more for you?”  
I grinned wider.  
“I have an ace up my sleeve.”  
“Which one?”, she asked curious.  
“It will be of no use for you. Believe me.”  
“How do you know that? Maybe it helps me too.”  
I tried to hide the rising laughter and looked at her with a blank face.  
“My dear Éowyn,”, I started. “I really doubt that you are going to share your brother´s bed. Well, I have something against it also.”  
She blushed, paled and blushed again. Éowyn opened her mouth and closed it again. No word came over her lips. Finally she sat down on her day bed and just starred blankly.  
I stood up with a sigh, couldn´t hide the grin on my face.  
I crouched in front of her, took her hands in mine.  
“You want to fight, right?”  
“I won´t sit idle and hope that my uncle and my brother are coming back with their men alive.”  
“You know you don´t have to do it. There is an option for you. Without someone noticing.”  
She looked at me questioningly. Didn´t understood what I was hinting at.  
“Don´t go into war as a woman.”, I said directly. “Wear an armor, hide your face.”  
Her face lit up as she looked at me. Jumped up, rushed towards the exit.  
“Where are you going?”, I asked her curious.  
“I will get myself some armor.”, she said and disappeared.  
“Thank you, Rachel.”, I grumbled as I stood up and walked over to my bed again. “Thank you very much for your help Rachel.”

~~~

It was in the middle of the night as I walked closer to the road to the mountain. I had wrapped myself in a blanket but I was still freezing. It wasn´t just the cold, the mountain sent out some evil feelings.  
I wanted to say goodbye to my friends before they walked into the mountain and asked the ghosts for help. But I wanted to do it alone, without Éomer by my side.  
I stood next to a bush, watched the still nervous horses.  
“What are you doing here?”, I heard Legolas voice after a while. I looked into the direction the three men came from.  
“Calm down. I won´t accompany you.”, I explained them. “I am just here to say goodbye.”  
I stepped towards them.  
“I know what is in store for you and in this instance I spare to be with you.”  
I took Legolas hand into mine and laid the other on Gimli´s shoulder.  
“Look after yourself, please. I want to see you again, healthy.” I glanced towards Aragorn. “And after him too.”  
Legolas squeezed my hand and Gimli mumbled something before I turned towards Aragorn.

Legolas and Gimli walked a few steps away so that we could have some space for ourselves.   
“Good luck,”, I said and tried to blink away the tears. “King Elessar.”  
He looked at me amazed as I called him that but he said nothing about it, just wrapped his arms around me.  
We stood for a few minutes like that before we broke away from each other.  
“Look out for yourself.”, he said and I nodded.  
“I will.” I stood on tiptoes and kissed him very lightly on his lips. “Just come back.”  
I stepped back, waved after the men before I turned around and walked away.  
Tried to wipe off the tears.

~~~


	37. The Ride Of The Rohirrim

## The Ride Of The Rohirrim

~~~

Again two days had passed until we had reached the Fields of the Pelennor. That familiar uneasy feeling gained the upper hand and I rather would have taken Éomer and ran off. He rode next to me and held my hand.  
Sometimes I had tried to reach out internally for Aragorn but haven´t felt anything but coldness. So, either he was standing in a fridge or they had reached the ghosts and their closeness wasn´t warming for him.  
I even looked out for Éowyn and Merry but I couldn´t find them. Seemingly they had fitted in perfectly between the soldiers.  
The anxiety grew bigger every minute and I got scared. The prophecy said that I would be attending the final battle, but so many things could still happen. I could still die here and now if I didn´t watch out.

King Théoden raised his hand and we all stopped. I gasped after I saw what was happening in front of us. The battle rioted in front of us and the White City was burning. I squeezed Éomer´s hand and he returned the pressure.   
Théoden looked over the battle before he turned his horse and looked at us.  
“Éomer,”, he called out. “take your Éored down the left side!” And I was included.   
The king gave further orders and gave his battle-speech.  
Personally it scared the shit out of me than to cheer me up. It was mostly about slaughter and death. Nothing I wished for the Rohirrim.   
“Ford Éorlingas!”, King Théoden shouted with his sword raised and we rode.   
My adrenaline level raised high and now I felt the anticipation to fight. The opportunity to weaken the evil.   
For Frodo, I thought, for Boromir and all the innocent people who have died.  
Éomer and I changed one last look before we raised our swords and threw ourselves right into the battle.

Icetail stomped some orcs to death and everyone who hasn´t been fast enough to save themselves were decapitated and slaughtered merciless.   
The black, oily blood splashed in every direction and caused me to gag so often.   
But I just shook the feeling off and concentrated on my next victim.  
I already had lost sight of Éomer.

The battle lasted and I had survived until now but suddenly I heard someone screaming my name and a second later I was pulled off of my horse and landed hard on my back.   
I gasped, clung onto the hilt of my weapon and suddenly an orc towered over me.  
Memories of a similar situation, at Helm´s Deep, rushed through my mind as the beast raised its sword.  
But I didn´t wanted to die, refused to accept it. I just won so much.   
I raised my sword and thrust it with a scream right through its body and to my surprise in the exact same second a second sword thrust into its body but just from the opposite side. I was splattered with blood.   
Almost at the same time we pulled out the blades and the orc fell, after a kick, to the side.   
I bobbed up with a gasped and looked right into the eyes of my savior.   
“T-thank you, my majesty.”  
Théoden sat proudly and with a straight back on his horse, nodded at me with a grim look.  
“Keep an eye on your sides, my dear.”, he said to me with a small smile as he turned his horse and rode into a horde of orcs.   
I looked around, tried to spot Icetail but she was more intelligent than I was. She ran off and I couldn´t blame her.

The orcs died but it wasn´t enough. Wherever I looked I saw the dead creatures on the ground but also the bodies of the fallen men of Gondor and Rohan.   
Even for me it had been sometimes very close and I had been more luckier than anything else. But every time there was a Rohirrim by my side. Or even Éomer himself. They had protected me, put themselves in danger.   
I was already slightly exhausted and my sword did become heavier in my hand. How long were we already fighting? I didn´t know but it must have been hours.   
But I wouldn´t give up. I would keep fighting. I would give everything I got.

Many of us had reached the wall and we were fighting in its shadow as a throb went through the ground.   
Panicky I looked around and in the distance I could see the mûmakil.  
Giant towers were strapped on their backs and in these were men. The men of the South. And between their legs were barbed chains towed.   
I had to swallow. Never in a thousand years we were able to kill these animals. We were already too weak, too exhausted.   
And to make it worse we heard a screech above us. A screech that made my blood run cold. I looked up and above us was the Witch-king of Angmar flying on his Fell Beast.   
I could have cried.   
I had to realize it, no matter how hard it was. I would not be able to save King Théoden.  
And as I took a deep breath, I wiped my hand through my face, wanted to wipe off the sweat. But my cheeks were wet. I was crying. 

Not long after that we heard another screech again. I looked around horrified. What was going on now? Everyone looked into the direction it came from and I almost cried out in relief as a horde of orcs ran right towards us, followed by a green screen.  
We prepared ourselves to fight but the ghosts were faster and attacked them.   
Behind the legion of ghosts I could see them: Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They followed the ghosts with raised weapons.  
It felt like hours until the green wave reached me but it only could have been seconds.  
My blood ran cold again and I froze as the ghosts went also through my body. I couldn´t breathe and I felt how I fell to my knees. They had taken my last strengths. My view blurred and my upper body fell too.

~~~

My eyelids fluttered as I became conscious again.  
“Rachel.”, I heard a familiar voice and I tried to get rid of the dizziness, tried to move my body.  
“She awakens.”, another familiar voice said. The person got closer and I noticed the small shadow.  
“Gimli.”, I said quietly and time after time the shadow disappeared but everything was still slightly blurry.  
“Ha!”, he rumbled and I tried to shift.  
I felt something smooth under me and as I looked up I recognized another blurry person. But he was more familiar, I felt more comfortable.  
“Rachel.”, he said, stroke my cheek with his thumb.  
“Éomer.”, I whispered as I raised my arm to touch his face.  
Yes, I would always recognize him. No matter if blurry or even if I would be blind. His closeness caused my heart to skip a beat.  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and slowly I opened my eyes again. I sighed in relief. I could see again clear. Slightly flickering like an old TV but I could see everything again.  
“We should take her to Aragorn.”, I heard Legolas saying on my right side.  
“Where is he?”, I asked, felt how dry my mouth was.  
“He is in the Houses of Healing and looks after the wounded.” Legolas eyes were looking sad. “It harassed him after we found you here. As we saw you we thought you were dead.”  
I felt how I paled and Éomer firmed his grip on my hand.  
“It was only the exhaustion, Legolas, nothing else.”, I assured him. “These ghosts were too strong and I collapsed.”  
I broke away from Éomer and sat up. Looked around. Armor was laying around, weapons. Men were walking around and tried to clean up the chaos. In the distance was a fire burning, the smoke spiraled upwards. It smelled horrible.  
I turned around to the men.  
“Orcs.”, Gimli mumbled. It explained the smell.  
As I looked further around I noticed white cloths at the edge of the wall.  
“What is that?”, I asked.  
“The fallen are laying there.”, Éomer explained and I stiffened.  
“The king.”, I gasped. Suddenly it was too hard to breathe.  
“He was taken into the city.”, he said and I could hear the grief in his voice.  
“I should have saved him. I was able to do it.”  
“No,”, he disagreed. “the Witch-king would have killed you. He almost killed Éowyn. I couldn´t have bore to lose you as well.”  
I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

~~~


	38. The Final Countdown

## The Final Countdown

~~~

“Aragorn.”  
He turned around as we entered the room. I was relieved to see him and walked towards him. He also stepped closer and then I laid in his arms. I felt our both relief.  
“How are you?”, I heard his voice at my ear.  
“Good. I am just tired.”, I answered.  
Only as we broke apart I noticed the bustle in the room. Men and women rushed from one corner to the other. Walked out into the corridor and others walked inside.  
Even in this room were standing ten beds and they all seemed to be full. So many injured men.  
“How is Éowyn?”, Éomer asked behind me.  
“She is located in a healing-sleep. Once her body is healing from her injuries, physically and mentally, she will wake up.”, Aragorn explained him.  
“The halfling?”, Gimli asked.  
“He is also located in a healing-sleep, but his injuries aren´t that gravely then hers.”  
“What is with Faramir?” No, I haven´t forgot him.  
“Gandalf and Pippin saved him in time. His wounds will heal.”, Aragorn answered my question, and didn´t seemed surprised that I was also asking about him.  
“Where is Pippin?”  
A smile appeared on his face.  
“He isn´t leaving Merry´s side.”  
“I want to see him.”  
“You have to sleep, Rachel, please.”, Éomer said against it.  
“I just want to see him, after that I will take a bath and go to sleep.”  
I wouldn´t argue again. But Éomer seemed to be pleased with my answer and laid his arm with a nod around my hip.

Aragorn led us out of the room and we passed a few doors until we stopped in front of one.  
“Merry is alone in here. He needs the silence.”, Aragorn said before he stepped aside and opened the door.   
I put my head into the room and started to smile.  
Merry laid sleeping in his bed. Pippin was by his side and also asleep, held the hand of his cousin.   
The view was really cute.   
Quietly I slipped inside and opened a small chest at the foot of the bed. Like I expected I found a blanket and placed it carefully over Pippin.  
My brave little men, I thought and stroke his hair slightly.  
I was relieved that they seemed to be okay.   
Éomer was standing at the door, smiled also as I returned to him and together we left the room.

~~~

Éomer was by Éowyns side I was sure about that. I on the other side laid in my bed, tried to sleep but my thoughts were racing.  
Memories of the last months advected in me. Good and also bad.  
I have been five months in Middle Earth, I figured out. An adventurous and emotional time, that I didn´t want to repeat but I also didn´t wanted to miss it.  
My thoughts were still racing.  
Frodo and Sam had to be now somewhere in Mordor and Gollum followed them.  
Gollum... In the movies and books I found his schizophrenia totally creepy.  
To know that he had followed us since Moria, that he had been near us, wasn´t making it better.  
He was to blame that the black riders came to the Shire months ago. He sicced them on Frodo.  
Gandalf said that we shouldn´t deal out between life and death, but this creature deserved death. And maybe in a few days it would happen.

~~~

I opened my eyes at every noise I heard. I couldn´t sleep and I hoped that Éomer would come back. But he didn´t.  
It didn´t took long and I stood up, threw my cloak over myself and left the room.  
The corridors were empty, quiet in the dark.  
And as I reached the Houses of the Healing I heard a few moans from different rooms.  
It wasn´t nice and I just wanted to leave.  
Finally I had reached Éowyns room and quietly I slipped inside.  
The moon lit up the room and only a candle stood by the bed.  
I had to swallow as I stepped closer towards her. She was looking pale, was almost drowning between the blanket and pillow.  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before I turned around towards Éomer who was standing the whole time with his back to me at the window.  
“How is she?”, I asked him quietly and he flinched, hasn´t noticed that I was also in the room.  
With two strides he walked towards me and wrapped me in his arms, hid his face on my shoulder.  
“Unaltered. What are you doing here?”, he asked and broke away from me. “You should sleep.”  
“I can´t sleep just as you.”  
I took one step back, turned again towards Éowyn, took her hand in mine. It was cold. She appeared almost dead and she had an obscure pulse.  
Éomer laid his hand onto mine.  
“I fear that Aragorn is wrong.”  
I leaned against his chest, closed my eyes.  
“She will become healthy again.”, I said to him. “Trust me if you can´t trust him. Éowyn will become happy, a wonderful life is waiting for her.”  
I felt at my back how he took a deep breath.  
Éomer stepped back, took my hand and pulled me with him towards a chair next to the bed.  
“Is Pippin still with Merry.”, I asked him while I made it myself more comfortable on his lap.  
“Yes, Aragorn ordered to put another bed into the room and even laid himself into it .”  
I had to smile. Aragorn had followed, because together they were stronger than alone and maybe Merry would heal faster.

~~~

“Good morning.”, someone woke me up softly. Half asleep I opened my eyes and recognized Aragorn in front of me, smiled at him and rubbed my eyes.  
“Morning.”, I answered and turned around carefully. Éomer was still asleep and carefully I stood up.  
Aragorn handed me a mug. I smiled wider as I smelled the tea.  
“Thank you.”  
“You should change.”, he said with a look onto my clothes. “We want to talk about our next steps. I am sure that you want to be there too.”  
“Yes.”, I yawned.  
“Go, I will take care of Éomer and we will meet at the hall of the king.”  
Jokingly I saluted in front of him. He shook his head in amusement and with one last glance towards Éomer I left the room with the mug in my hands.

Shortly before them I had entered the hall.   
On my way I had passed the White Tree and I had been glad to see that it already was in bud. The true king of Gondor had returned and was ready to accede to the throne.   
The Fellowship was present and I compared to Pippin, laid my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He looked tired but smiled at me.   
Even Gandalf smiled slightly at me, but immediately concentrated again on this meeting.   
“Frodo has passed beyond my sight.”, he said. “The darkness is deepening.”  
“If Sauron had the ring we would know it.”, Aragorn argued against it and paced along us.   
“It´s only a matter of time. He had suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping.”  
“Let him stay there. Let him rot.”, Gimli said while sitting on the stewards throne. “Why should we care?”  
“Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom.”, I informed him and immediately he became quiet.  
“I have sent him to his death.”, the wizard mumbled, seemed to grown old.   
“No.”, Aragorn said against it. “There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.”   
I backed Aragorn, without a doubt, but an uneasy feeling crept up on me and I couldn´t explain it.   
“How?”, the dwarf asked.   
“Draw out Sauron´s armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.”  
Éomer took a step closer towards Aragorn.  
“We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms.”   
“Not for ourselves.”, Aragorn confirmed him and a shiver ran down my spine. “But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron´s Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.”  
His look was determined as he looked at us, as he would challenge us. We all knew what it meant.  
“A diversion.”, Legolas murmured.  
“Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?”, Gimli asked.  
“Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait”, Gandalf doubted.   
“Oh, I think he will.”  
Aragorn was confident and I would do everything to support him.   
The end of the prophecy was near and I almost lingered after it. And I almost didn´t care if I would survive or not. At least it would be for the greater good.   
The survival of humanity, the population of Middle Earth.

~~~


	39. Don´t Stop Believing

## Don´t Stop Believing

~~~

“Pippin! Rachel!”, we were called out as we were packing supplies. We turned around and I held my breath.  
“Merry.”, I gasped as he rushed towards us and embraced Pippin.  
I tried to wipe off the tears which were of pure relief. He was awake and he was doing good. And even if my arms were packed I was embraced too.  
“I heard the healers talking about you all.”, he began as we broke apart. “They said that you are going to ride to against Mordor.”  
“Yes.”, I answered him honestly, laid the stuff from my arms onto the floor.  
“You can´t let me stay here!”  
“Merry, you have been injured.”, I said fast as I saw that Pippin opened his mouth. “You are still weakened.”  
“I can fight!”  
I sighed.  
“And still it is not on me to decide that.”  
He looked at me with wide eyes.  
“I understand that you want to come with us. But you just awaken. You are still weak.” I immediately realized that I picked the wrong words.  
“I am not weak.”  
“I didn´t mean it like that, Merry.”, I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair. “You have to go to Aragorn and ask him. I can´t decide it.  
Merry frowned, nodded and turned around and left.  
“Rachel-”, Pippin started but I interrupted him.  
“No, you know that it is too dangerous and if it would lay in my hands I would also let you here. Not because I don´t want to let you fight, because I fear that something might happen to you both.” I picked the supplies off of the floor. “And now lets keep going. There is still more to do.”

~~~

“What is wrong with you?”  
Éomer and I laid in our tent and we both couldn´t sleep.  
“I fear tomorrow.”, I confessed, snuggled up to him.  
He stroke my skin with his fingers.  
“We will make it, Rachel.” But he didn´t really sounded convinced. We were just too exhausted.  
Yes, of course I knew how it would end if nothing has changed. But I was still afraid. We had insufficient men and even the ones we had were bruised and battered. But there was something else...  
“Still I am afraid. I know your future, Aragorns and the future of so many others.” For a moment I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “But I don´t know mine. I don´t know what will happen with me.”  
He shifted, looked at me and lifted my chin with his finger so that I looked into his eyes.  
“Let me tell you something about your future. You and I, we both will return back home and rebuilt Rohan again.”  
I had to smile. With him, at my side, I had found my home. And nobody could ever change that.

“Éomer?”, I asked after a while.   
“Hm?”, he muttered, seemed to be half asleep.   
“Stay with me.”  
“I will.”, he murmured and cradled me.   
And with this promise I fell asleep.

~~~

Mordors darkness had surrounded us. It was almost midday but it was still dark.  
We made a pause to gain some strength and to relax.  
Soon we would reach the gate and the last battle of Middle Earth would begin. I hoped and prayed that fate hasn´t changed its way and we would lose.  
We all sat in a few circles around campfires and ate.  
Éomer and few of his men were sitting around me just as Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits did. The hobbits just cared about the food. Aragorn was walking around between the groups and talked with the men.  
I looked up to Legolas on my right side and smiled at him as he also looked at me.  
“Everything is going to be okay.”, he said encouraging and I sighed.  
This uneasy feeling that something would happen didn´t go away, no, it grew stronger the closer we got to our destination.

Maybe an hour had passed until Aragorn had returned and requested us to get back on our horses.   
I shook as I stood up and it didn´t went unnoticed.   
Éomer was gone to talk to his men and he would return to me when he was done.   
“Calm down.”, Legolas said next to me, laid a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him hesitantly.   
“Isn´t that easy.”, I answered.  
“You better not come back in less than one piece.”, Gimli said behind him and I couldn´t resist to chuckle.   
“I will do my best, or maybe we could talk then on an equal footing.”   
Gimli scowled at me while Legolas smirked.   
“Look out for yourselves.”, I became serious and swung myself onto Icetail, waited for Legolas to sit Merry behind me.

~~~

The darkness surrounded us as we reached the gate. It hulked up in front us and this uneasy feeling grew stronger with every passing minute, made me even more restless. It was quiet. No wind, no animals, there were even no noises beyond the gate.  
“It is so quiet.”, Merry whispered behind me, confirmed my thoughts.  
As an answer I squeezed his arm firmer around me and together with Aragorn and the others we rode right to the gate.  
A shiver after another ran down my spine.  
“Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!”, Aragorn shouted. “Let justice be done upon him.”

Silence, nothing happened. It felt like hours until the gate creaks started to open. And only far enough that one single man could ride out. The Mouth of Sauron.  
I almost gagged and put my hand in front of my mouth. The mouth was full of spiky and yellow teeth.   
I never had problems to watch horror movies, but I would rather party with Freddy Krueger, Jason and Hannibal Lecter than to face that monster at night in a dark alley. He should really think about visiting a dentist. 

“My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome.”, it started to speak. “Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?”  
“We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed.”, Gandalf said. “Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return.”  
The stooge of evil turned its head towards Gandalfs direction.  
“Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee.”  
He showed us Frodos Mithril shirt and I had to swallow.   
“Frodo.”, I heard Pippin saying and the Mouth of Sauron tossed it to Gandalf. He urged Pippin to be quiet.   
“The halfling was dear to thee. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did.”  
I saw the tears in the eyes of the wizard and also the two hobbits were crying silently. Merry had pressed his face into my back, I felt the sobs.   
“He lies.”, I said through gritted teeth and also tried to hold back the tears. “Frodo is alive.”  
Aragorn rode casually around to his side, face-to-face with the Mouth of Sauron.   
“And who is this? Isildur´s heir?”, it immediately said. “It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade.”  
Aragorn looked at it completely disgusted and unimpressed. And with a quick, hard, slice Aragorn decapitated the Mouth of Sauron.

“I guess that concludes negotiations.”, Gimli bellowed behind Legolas.  
But then the Black Gate again creaks and it swayed open, revealed an army of marching orcs. And they were definitely more than ten thousand.   
“Pull back!”, Aragorn yelled and turned his horse. “Pull back!”  
We all obeyed his order and returned to the awaiting army of men.

~~~


	40. If I Die Young

## If I Die Young

~~~

“Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor! And Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!”  
With every word of Aragorns speech the uneasy feeling rose.  
I felt sick and I tried to concentrate on Éomer who was standing next to me. We had sat our horses free.  
I locked my eyes into Éomers, tried to tell him what I never had told him and he also tried to tell me so much. I saw the love inside of him, the fear to lose me and still I saw the determination to win this battle.  
He took my hand and lead it to his lips. Tears were running down my cheeks as he let go of it.  
I had found HIM, I got clear about it and I didn´t wanted to lose him.  
I forced myself to turn away from him, but didn´t dared to let go of his hand. He calmed me down. Warmed me.  
The orcs started to surround us.  
One last time I squeezed his hand and finally I let go, had to.

The orcs greatly outnumbered us.   
“For Frodo!”, Aragorn yelled, and I saw the tears in his eyes as he said it. He raised his sword and runs towards the orcs.  
We all followed him, raised our weapons and ran.  
Éomer was on my right side and Aragorn a few steps in front of me. The rest of the fellowship was somewhere to my left.   
I heard the sound of blades meeting each other and only a moment later my blade met resistance.   
The orc died with the blade in its chest, but I had problems with pulling out my sword as another already came closer and I had no other choice than to draw my knife.   
As the beast was near enough I stabbed at it and still tried to free my sword but I I have been to slow.  
I was successful in stabbing the orc right into its heart but it was still fast enough to raise its claw against me and to pull it through my face.  
My head flew back, I felt a crack in my neck and a burn in my face but it went down.  
I pulled again at my sword and finally I got it free, holstered my knife.   
The adrenaline rushed through my body and immediately I threw myself into the next fight. 

I had seconds to take a breath, seconds to get an overview. But I couldn´t recognize anything specific, only that Aragorn got into dire straits.  
He was encircled by a few orcs and there was no way back and forth for him.   
In the fastest sprint of my life I bypassed the few meters and reached him in time to block a hit that was directed to his back of the head.   
“Your face.”, he only said between two blows.  
“I know.”, I answered as I dodged a sword and kicked an orc into its side.   
“I have felt it.”  
I paused for a second and looked at him. How was it possible that he could feel most of my injuries and I had only felt one? Only if he was in a great deal of pain?  
I beheaded the on the ground laying orc.  
“I didn´t mean to.”  
He killed the last orc and together we fought against more.   
“Rachel!”, a voice screamed near to me and a moment later a body was thrown against me.   
I felt like I couldn´t breathe.  
Aragorn laid next to me but I still felt the weight on me.  
I tried to free myself.  
“Calm down.”, Aragorn said to me and helped the body on me to get up.   
And as I looked up, I looked right into these brown eyes.   
“Éomer.”, I gasped breathless as he took my hand and pulled me up.   
I gasped as I saw a cadaver of a horse right there where I had stood a few seconds ago.   
With wide eyes I looked to Éomer.  
“A Fell Beast.”, he said and I understood.  
In the next moment Aragorn threw himself forward and as we turned around I saw a dead orc behind us.   
We concentrated immediately on our surroundings again, threw ourselves into fights.  
Aragorn, Éomer and I.  
Just like the prophecy had said it. One part was fulfilled now. 

But we were separated and I made my ways alone through the masses of orcs.  
But not far away from me I noticed Merry and Pippin, noticed that they were in danger.  
While I ran I pulled out my knife and threw it, hit the orc right behind him in its heart. I watched how the orc fell to the ground as I reached them and pulled my knife out of its back.  
“Did it hurt you?”, I asked him worried and looked over him.  
“N-no.”, he answered and seemed uninjured but pale.   
“You will stay with me from now on.”, I ordered and stood with my back to them so that they won´t be attacked from behind.   
I was completely breathless. Scratches and deep wounds graced my body. My power was drawing to an end but I kept standing, ignored the pain.   
“Rachel!”, I heard him calling my name and as I turned around Éomer was running towards me.  
Happiness rushed through me and I couldn´t do anything against the smile on my lips.   
But before he could reach me a wave of orcs separated us.  
I felt the coldness inside of me while it happened, but I didn´t let me get distracted, fought together with the hobbits. 

“Eagles!”, Merry shouted after a long time. “The eagles are coming!”  
Relieved I turned around towards the direction he pointed at. Our last hope...  
I wanted to laugh, was glad about the arrival of the majestic birds, forgot everything around me.  
And that has been my mistake.  
“Ugh!”, I gasped in pain.  
I looked down at me. Saw the blade inside of my stomach.   
I had forgotten the orcs around us and one has taken its chance.  
The cold steel was pulled out of my body and I collapsed in a heap. The beast stood in front of me, raised its sword again.  
I couldn´t feel the sword in my hand, my hands felt numb.  
But if I had to die, I would die with pride. I wiped off the blood in the corner of my mouth, didn´t knew if it was from a previous wound or caused by this one and I craned my neck, and locked my eyes into its. 

But before it could close in for the final blow, I saw two shadows running past me and throwing themselves against the orc. I almost smiled as the two hobbits stabbed it with their small swords and called at the same time for help. With passing second it became darker in my view but I fought against it. But, I was beginning to get tired, felt the warm embrace of it.  
It didn´t took long until I noticed someone rushing towards me.   
“Éomer.”, I whispered as he dropped down next to me and I fell into his arms, exhausted.

A shake of the earth went through us and with the last of my strength I looked up. Saw how the ground around us was crumbling, watched how the tower of Barad-dûr slowly fell over and the Eye of Sauron finally became extinct.   
I had to smile, Frodo and Sam made it. They had really destroyed the ring.  
Finally.  
A cough interrupted the happy feeling and blood floated out of my mouth.  
They made it, and I didn´t. My future in this world has been just pure imagination.   
“I am sorry, my love.”  
Weakened I raised my hand, laid it on Éomers cheek.  
He pulled me closer to himself.  
I noticed the two hobbits next to me, heard their crying through the loud noises.  
But it were the sobs in my back that broke my heart. Éomer cried. My strong man cried.  
“Don´t leave me!”, I heard him shouting. “I love you!”

~~~


	41. Who You Are

## Who You Are

~~~

White fog surrounded me as I opened my eyes. Was that really death? Looked it like that? I had always imagined that it would be like the light at the end of the tunnel, but apparently I was wrong. I managed to get up and I felt so lightly. As if my worries were taken away. But, why the hell was I naked?  
I stretched my arms, took a few steps in one direction and a few in another. But I banged into nothing. Apparently I was in the nothingness.  
Where was I?  
“Welcome to the Halls of Mandos, Rachel.”

I was startled, flinched heavily.  
“Who is there? Show yourself!” I heard the panic in my voice and suddenly I felt so freaking vulnerable. I tried to cover the most important body parts, even pressed my legs together but inside of me I knew that it was useless.   
“I will do you no evil, child.”, the voice said.   
“Many people have said that,”, I retorted. “but it was never the truth. So show yourself! Tell me who you are!”  
In the next second the fog cleared up and only a few steps away from me stood an elf.   
“My name is Námo, but I am known to you as Mandos.”  
I frowned.   
“Mandos?”, I asked. “Like in Halls of Mandos?”  
He nodded with a smile.  
I was amazed about his appearance. White hair and a white gown let him shine, even more than Galadriel and Celeborn.  
Or was it just simply his aura? I felt the might that he radiated and a shiver ran down my spine. 

“You have died again and we are glad that you have found your way to us.”  
“You are glad?”, I got into it. From one second to the other I felt a fury inside of me. “Are you serious? Why? Not long ago I have found the man I want to grow old with. I met wonderful people and you think you could just take it away from me?” I had to take a deep breath before I could continue. “In a world that shouldn´t exist I have found family and friends! I was happy! But you had to take it away from me, right?”  
“Rachel, I-”  
“No, no Rachel.”, I hissed, even forgot that I was naked and wild gesticulating I stepped towards him. “I have enough of it! It always was, Rachel here, Rachel there! Why are you intruding? Why have you even sent me into this world when you knew that I would die in the end?”  
Tears were running down my cheeks and I didn´t even knew where they came from. Fury? Despair?   
Maybe both?  
“What have I done to deserve this?”  
As fast as my outburst came it was gone. Of course I was still furious, but I was to exhausted to continue speaking. 

“We decided to send you to Middle Earth, because we hoped that you would save many lives with your knowledge.”, Mandos started to speak. “You did that and we watched every move you made. Your fear of manipulating fate has caused you to act cautiously.” He took a step towards me. “We let you come here to thank you.”  
“You want to thank me? But what will happen after that? Where will I go then?”, I asked irritated.  
“I will send you back to your loved ones. Back to the ones you call family.”  
“Back? Into my old world?”  
He laughed out quietly.  
“No, you have died in your old world ultimately, a return is impossible.”, he said. “I will send you back to Elessar and your soulmate.”   
His words felt like he lifted a burden from my shoulders and now it were tears of joy that were running down my cheeks.   
“I am allowed to return home?”, I asked doubtfully.  
“You will.”, he smiled.   
I didn´t knew what to say. I was speechless.  
“But first I should explain you something.”   
“What?”  
“It was no coincidence that you met Elessar so many months ago. You were supposed to form an alliance and fight together against the darkness which began to surround Middle Earth.”  
“Yes, but the prophecy predicted that already.”  
“Of course, but we wanted to be sure that you would really meet.”, he explained. “And luckily you have recognized yourselves as brother and sister.”  
I lifted my head to look him in the eyes.   
“Because you are.”

“Aragorn and I are what?” I thought I misunderstood him. “How is that possible?” I immediately started to talk about different parents and worlds but Mandos interrupted me.   
“You are no blood relatives, but your souls are bond together. Your bond is strong whereas Elessar is able to control it better than you. He is born in this world, knows the powers of Middle Earth even if he cannot fully understand them. You have been fully concentrating on your task and didn´t noticed it in the beginning. But one day you will learn to control it. From day one, after he had found you he already felt that you are bond together, felt your feelings and injuries.”   
Wow, I didn´t knew what to say about it. But at least it explained why Aragorn hasn´t felt the poisoning.  
But to be honest I didn´t care about the explanation, I loved this man as my brother and nothing would change that. Not the prophecy, let alone these gods. 

“I will now send you back. The living should never dwell to long in this place.” Mandos came closer, placed his hands on my collarbones. “Accept the gift of the Valar as a sign of gratefulness and live a happy, perfectly life.” Then he walked around me and placed his hands on my shoulder blades, let them slide down to my tailbone.   
“Now return as our envoy.”, he smiled. “Farewell Rachel.”  
“Farewell and thank you.”  
A tingle went through the locations he had touched and the fog solidified around me again. Mandos disappeared out of my view.  
A veil out of vivid colors surrounded me.   
In the distance I could see the sun and moon next to each other, thought that it was impossible as I already felt a thud and everything turned black around me.

~~~


	42. I´m Alive

## I´m Alive

~~~

I opened my eyes but I was blind. I screamed, it felt like my body was burning, like torments of hell.  
I flailed around, tried to rip off my clothes.  
I wanted it to stop.  
“Rachel!”, someone called my name and held my arms, a heavy weight was laying on my legs.  
I was defenseless and for a moment I started to panic, but I also felt that the burning started to disappear and I forced myself to calm down.  
And at this moment I also started to see clear again. At first dark shadows which came clearer gradually.  
And as I looked up I recognized who was standing in front of me, my family, my friends.  
My head was laying in Éomers lap and it were also his hands which were pinning down my arms. Aragorn sat on my legs, his face was contorted with pain.  
Around us were standing the others. They had cried, even Legolas and Gimli had tears in their eyes.

I took a deep breath.  
I was really back. Mandos had really kept his word and had sent me back to them.   
I freed one of my hands out off Éomers grasp, put out my hand in to the direction of Aragorn and reached for his until I felt it.   
The two men who meant the most to me were sitting by my side and I was alive.   
“I am back.”, I still gasped in disbelief, still couldn´t get it. “Mandos has sent me back.”  
“Mandos?”, a deep voice asked and I smiled weakly, Gandalf.  
But what was he doing here? Shouldn´t he be with Frodo and Sam?   
“What is with Frodo and Sam?”, I asked.   
“They are as good as they can be expected under the circumstances and they are cared for.”, he answered my question and knelt down next to me. And as I looked at him I saw the tears in his eyes.   
Aragorn shifted as well, climbed down from my legs and sat down on my other side. He still held my hand and with the other he stroke a red strand of hair out of my face.  
“But tell me what has happened.”, the wizard broached the subject again.   
But before I could start Pippin, who was still crying, handed me a waterskin.   
I smiled at him thankfully as he stepped back to Merry who was also crying.   
I tried to sit up ad with some help I was able to lean against Éomers chest and began to tell them what has happened in the Halls of Mandos. 

“... and before he sent me back he laid his hands on me and told me that I was marked as the envoy of the Valar.”  
I told them everything, even that I blamed Mandos for interfering with my life which caused them to chuckle.   
Afterwards I was embarrassed by my little tantrum, ran my fingers through my hair, felt awkward.   
_Excuse me Mandos,_ I sent a mute apology up to him and hoped that he got it.  
Even the spiritual kinship with Aragorn wasn´t left out.  
“That is unbelievable.”, was his only reaction to it and looked at me like I was bonkers.   
Maybe, after all this months in this world, I had become it. Did they have here psychologist which could be consulted?  
Very unlikely.

“Would you be kind enough to show me the body locations where he touched you?”, Gandalf asked.  
“Could you help me?”, I turned towards Éomer and and started to be busy with my armor.   
He helped me to take off my shirt as he gasped for breath.  
“Gandalf, look at her back.”  
What? What was on my back?  
I tried to turn to glance at it but Éomer but he prevented it by turning me back.   
Gandalf stood up and crouched behind me after Éomer gave place to him. The wizard pulled my shirt up again and said nothing for a long time, skimmed with his finger over my back in a strange trail.  
“Would you mind to take it off completely?”, he asked and with a sigh I pulled it over my head.  
I was annoyed that I couldn´t turn around to look at it by myself.  
“That is incredible.”, Aragorn said who was looking at my boobs. “She really has been marked.”  
I was sorely tempted to hide my boobs but stopped in my tracks as also Pippin stepped closer.  
“It is beautiful.”, he said.   
Legolas murmured something in Elvish but besides the rest of them were staring.   
What was wrong with them?  
Now I looked down by myself and stiffened, laid a hand on my mouth.   
Right underneath each of my collarbones were the contours of a sun and a moon.  
They were shining in the light and reminded me of very well made cutting.   
I didn´t knew if I should feel honored or if I should be angry.   
That douche of a Valar had really marked me.  
“Give me something that reflects.”, I ordered.  
Aragorn handed me my knife and stood up, positioned himself behind my back as he drew his sword.   
It took a moment until it was positioned right and so that I could see my back inside of the weapons.   
In the first moment I didn´t recognized at what I was looking but then it was dawning on me.  
With an open mouth I turned towards Gandalf.   
“Gandalf, these are-”  
“Yes, these are Telperion and Laurelin.”, he confirmed my assumption.   
“The trees of Valinor.”, I gaped and traced down the sun and moon with my finger.  
I thought it was extreme that I has been marked this way, but still I was proud of it. Because who could say that they had died to wake up in a different world, which shouldn´t exist, to get through this story and to survive it?   
I would imagine no one, even if many fans of Tolkien would wish it. 

I didn´t know what to say. Now it all seemed like a dream to me that I have met Mandos, and it just had happened.   
Everything was turning inside of me, but in a nice way.   
From now on I wouldn´t be able to hide that I was different than the people here.  
“Am I allowed to look?”, Merry asked.  
I had to smile.  
“Of course.”  
Pippin followed him immediately and Aragorn and Éomer gave place to them, sat down to my left and right side.  
Legolas and Gimli had waited for a moment until they followed them.  
I laid my hands into Éomers and Aragorns, beamed at them.   
I had my family around me and I didn´t need more. We were safe, there wouldn´t be anymore battles and fights. Finally we could live in peace.  
And just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes. Tears of relief and joy.   
I leaned forward and tossed my arms around Éomer, searched again for Aragorns hand.   
I hid my face in Éomers shoulder to suppress the sobs.  
Please let this howling have an end.

~~~


	43. Heroes

## Heroes

~~~

It has been April 8th of the Third Age and we had been somewhere in Ithilien as Aragorn rushed to us.  
“They have awaken.”, he said only and immediately we all jumped up, followed him as he turned around and rushed out again.

We hadn´t even reached the room as Merry and Pippin ran passed us to get to their friends.   
One after another we walked inside while Éomer waited outside.   
I felt fantastic, freshly showered and clean clothes. I was even wearing a dress.   
My heart skipped a beat as I walked inside and looked at Frodo and Sam who were laying in their beds.  
Merry and Pippin were sitting on the beds and they all were laughing.  
Frodo and Sam were looking both bruised and battered but they still looked pretty well.   
I walked over to Sam and brushed his forehead with my lips.  
“I am very proud of you.”, I said quietly and smiled at him, watched how he blushed.   
In my eyes he was the hero and Frodo would have never made it without him. Without him Frodo would have never gotten that far.   
I squeezed his hand and turned around towards Frodo, sat down on the edge of the bed.   
“I told you that you would make it.”, I smiled and was glad that he returned it.   
“You have promised me something.”, he whispered so that I alone could here him.   
“Later,”, I winked at him. “you rest for a while and sleep. I will come back tonight.”  
He nodded and I stood up, stood beside Legolas and Gimli and watched the event in front of us silently.

~~~

It was late at night as I walked through the corridors, pulled Éomer after me. I haven´t told him what I wanted to do and all the more he was surprised as we stopped in front of the door that lead into the room of Frodo and Sam.  
“What are we doing here?”, he asked as I opened the door and we walked inside.  
I had to laugh after we stood inside. Right in front of us was the complete fellowship sitting and standing, only Gandalf was missing.  
For a moment they looked at us startled before they started to talk and joke again.  
Aha, they needed rest, I thought amused.  
I let go of Éomers hand and simpleminded I walked towards Frodo, and again I sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“I gave you my word that I will tell you the truth and I keep my word.”  
From one second to the other it went completely quiet in the room and I felt the looks of the others on me. Merry and Pippin even sat down on Sams bed and looked at me. “You four are the only ones that don´t know the complete truth about me.”  
I looked around, searched for Éomer who was sitting next to Legolas on the floor. He encouraged me with a smile and I looked back to the hobbits.

“Where I am from, everything about Middle Earth is just a beautiful story. That is why I knew your uncle, Frodo, and his incredible adventure with the dwarfs. I knew what would happen in this war. Even now I know fractions of the future and nothing of this has to do with divination.” I looked at Aragorn and Legolas. “And... and it won´t take long anymore and the future will be uncertain for me too.” Éomers eyes laid on me, I felt it without even looking. Maybe my future wasn´t that uncertain.   
I told them how I got here and how Aragorn had found me. After that I began to tell them about Tolkien. His stories, his writings.   
“With that knowledge I had slightly changed the story to save innocent people.”, I explained to them. “But even I had to be careful. If I had just interfered a little bit too much I could have changed the course of the story.”  
“She had warned us on time of an attack of wargs.”, Legolas put in.   
“She still could have warned me earlier.”, Aragorn murmured but still loud enough so that I could hear him and I grinned at him knowingly.   
It became silent. Nervously I bit on my lip, looked at the hobbits and the men.   
“Well, this has been very interesting.”, Gimli said. “To digest these information I need a beer.”  
Silence for a moment and then we all started to laugh out loud. 

“So you know exactly what happened as Sam and I were on our way to Mordor?”, Frodo asked.  
The others were busy with their own conversations and didn´t mind ours. Éomer and Aragorn were sitting together and talked quietly, from time to time they looked both at me.  
I was sitting next to Frodo on the bed, legs crossed.  
“Yes, except you have done something that has changed the course of the story after I gave you that hint.”  
He didn´t hesitated long to answer.  
“I think I did.”  
Speechless and with an open mouth I looked at him.  
“It wasn´t much.”, he said quickly. “The ring had affected me heavily, for days we have climbed over rocks and stones and Gollum was with us.”  
Gollum, I growled internally and clenched my fists.   
“I almost had left Sam behind but then I remembered what you had said.”  
“Trust Sam and no one else.”, I repeated my own words.   
“And instead of leaving Sam behind, we left Gollum behind us. It was more difficult without him to find the right way, but together we made it. But Gollum seemed to have followed us in the shadows until we had reached Mount Doom.”  
Well, other have a helper and Frodo has his gardener.  
“Yes, you have changed the story. But you have destroyed the ring and that is all that matters.” I put my hand on his. “I am proud of you, all of you.” 

“Can I ask you something?”, I said after a while.   
“Of course.”  
“What happened with the spider?”  
Frodo swallowed and pressed his hand against his chest. The body side where Shelob had stabbed him with her sting.   
“She appeared after I entered the cave. Sam was afraid at first and was somewhere behind me. I have tried to flee but she defeated me.”  
“So it still had happened.”, I murmured to myself. “She weaved you in and was disturbed by orcs, right?”, I said a little bit louder.   
“They took everything from me. My clothes and the ring.”, he confirmed.

~~~

Hours have passed until Éomer and I were back in our room.  
My back leaned against his chest we looked out of the window. The moon was shining wide above us.  
“Can I ask you something?”, Éomer interrupted the silence.  
“Sure.”  
“As you laid there, have you heard what I have said to you?” An uncommon nervousness was laying in his voice and I had to smirk. It was cute.  
And I immediately knew what he meant.  
“Yes I have.”  
“I want you to know that I have really meant it.” My heart was beating fast but at the same time it was standing still. “I love you, Rachel.”  
Éomer pulled me further against him.  
“As you laid there, I thought my heart had died with you.” He hid his face in my hair. “What did I have wanted it for if you weren´t there anymore?”  
That Éomer said that meant everything to me. Never had I thought that I could feel like this again. Let alone, that someone felt like that for me.  
I turned around in his embrace, looked into his brown eyes.  
“And I love you, Éomer.”  
I really meant it. I was fatally attracted to him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.  
And in the light of the moon our lips met each other.

~~~


	44. The Return Of The King

## The Return Of The King

~~~

“King Elessar!”, the people cheered as he entered the gate.  
He had just appointed Faramir as the first Prince of Ithilien and Steward to the King of Gondor as he knelt in front of him to present Aragorn with the key of Minas Tirith.  
In the corner of my eyes I watched how Éomer reacted to him. But he didn´t show anything if he knew about the relationship between his sister and Faramir. Well, sooner or later it would happen.  
But as I saw Éowyn in front me I started to grin.  
Our fellowship was celebrated. We were heroes. And while others inside the procession were celebrating as well I abstained.  
This was Aragorn´s big day and I didn´t wanted to distract from it. Minded to wear a dress which hid most of my gift. Only if you looked closely you could see the outline on my shoulders.  
Aragorn´s big day... Today he would be crowned as High King Elessar but in my heart he would always be the ranger who had found me in a bush and has been since then by my side.

~~~

“Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed.”, Gandalf said and placed the crown on Aragorn´s head.  
He stood up from his kneeling position and with a smirk I noticed that he was nervous. So much that I almost became it myself.  
“This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace.”  
The people cheered and applauded.  
Aragorn started to sing and I felt the goosebumps on my whole body.  
Meanwhile he walked down the path that was freed for him.  
The whole time Éomer had held my hand and as Aragorn stepped in front of us and as we bowed before Aragorn he didn´t let go of it. To my surprise Aragorn took these hands into his and lead them towards his mouth, always held eye contact with Éomer.  
His lips brushed lightly our fingers before he let go of our hands and proceeded.  
I frowned. What has been that?  
Startled I noticed how Éomer began to smile.  
But I didn´t concentrated long on him because Aragorn now stood in front of the hobbits. They began to bow before him but Aragorn halted them immediately.  
“My friends.”, he said to them. “You bow to no one.”  
Aragorn, followed by everyone else, bowed before the hobbits.  
It was the first time this days that I had tears in my eyes.  
An unforgettable memory.

~~~

The people celebrated on the streets while we others sat in the hall of the king and celebrated there.  
I already felt the wine inside of me as Aragorn stood up and began with a new speech.  
“My dear friends, I thank you all. Thank you that you are celebrating this day with me. But still, enough from me. I hand over to my friend Éomer, King of Rohan.”  
I choked on my wine as everyone applauded as he stood up next to me.

“I thank you for your kind words.”, he began and said cheers to Aragorn. “There are many I also have to thank. But in this moment I want to show only one person my deep gratitude. Without her many of us wouldn´t have witnessed this day. She is my sun and moon. My light.”  
His words were sweet but I rather would have hid myself. I couldn´t treat with compliments.   
To my surprise Éomer turned around to me and took my hand, pulled me on my feet.  
An even bigger surprise was it that he knelt down before me.   
My heart skipped a beat.   
Impossible. He couldn´t do that.  
“Rachel, I love you and I bid you, be the mother of my children, the woman by my side, till death do us part and beyond. Will you marry me? Rebuild and reign over Rohan?”  
I had a lump in my throat, tears stung in my eyes and I began to shake lightly. But I already knew the answer...  
“I do, if you will be the father of my children and the man by my side. Till death do us part and beyond.”  
It only took a second for Éomer to jump up laughing and to cup my face with his hands.   
The kiss that followed was different then any other kiss that we had shared. Impossible to describe, just different.   
Around us the hall exploded in cheers and applause.   
I only noticed it at the edge, was smitten completely by my man.

Aragorn walked over to us and only then we broke apart, just so that he could pull me in a hug.  
“I am happy for you.”, he murmured near my ear. As an answer I pulled him closer to me.   
He let go of me, turned towards Éomer.   
“Was it like you intended to do?”  
My brows shot up. What?  
“You knew about it?”  
My eyes shifted between both men, both grinned at me guiltily.   
“Of course,”, Aragorn answered. “in Ithilien he asked me for the permission to marry you.”  
I didn´t knew what to say. Speechless I looked at Éomer.  
“In your sleep you called him your brother.”, Éomer tried to explain. “I thought it would be all right with you.”  
As an answer I grabbed him by his collar, pulled him down to me and kissed him.  
“I love you.”

~~~


	45. All Of Me

## All Of Me

~~~

“Do you really want to leave me behind?”, I asked Éomer, didn´t knew what I should think about it.  
A few days had passed since the coronation and Éomer had just returned from a meeting with Aragorn.  
Éomer had to return to Rohan, accompanied by Éowyn and the sons of Elrond. But he wanted to leave me behind.  
He laid a hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb.  
“I have to. Back in Edoras are still women, children and old people. I mustn´t forget them.”  
“But why aren´t you taking me with you?” I heard the desperation in my voice.  
“Aragorn needs you here. Remember that he soon will marry his elf. Until then he will surely need your support.”  
“He is a grown man.”, I tried to argue against it even if it was hopeless. In no case he would take me with him.  
“I will return.”  
Yes but in about two months, I growled.  
“The villages in Rohan have to be inspected. Our people have to return back to their homes.”  
I sighed. He was right but it would take so long until he comes back to Minas Tirith.  
I didn´t like the thought of him being gone for so long. Even if the fellowship was here and we could spent some peaceful time together. A time without the ring, without danger and orcs.  
And maybe Legolas would be so kind to teach me more in archery.

“Just look out for yourself.”, I asked him. “I want to embrace you without you being injured.”  
With a triumphantly smile he pulled me into his arms.   
“As long as you don´t shoot arrows at other men.”  
I looked at him with wide eyes.   
“How do you know that?”  
“Legolas and Gimli told me that back in Edoras what had happened at Rivendell.”  
“I didn´t intended to do it. I was just terrified as he suddenly jumped out of that bush.”, I explained him.  
Éomer directed me towards our shared bed.   
“I want to ask you something and I ask you to not see it as jealousy or as the case may be, but I am curious to know how you did stuck with him.”  
Internally I sighed. I couldn´t tell him the truth. I didn´t wanted that he thought that I was a whore.   
“At the beginning we had our differences.”, I began. “He believed that a woman had nothing to do with a mission like that. It took time but after a while we started to get along and his attitude had changed towards me. More than once he had saved my life and I his.”  
The memory of it sent a shiver down my spine and made me sad.   
“And one night, on our way to Moria, he swore an oath.”   
“What kind of oath.”, Éomer asked.  
“That he will protect me.”, I swallowed. “And if it had to be to his death.

“A few months ago we had reached Amon Hen and were attacked by Sarumans Uruk-hai. On this day he accomplished his oath. He died of three arrows that hit him. The forth arrow had hit my shoulder.” I felt the tears in my eyes. “He died to protect me.”  
Éomer pulled into his arms as he saw the first teardrops running down my cheeks.  
“He was important to you.”  
“He became it, yes, just like the others had. But his death devastated me.”  
“Why?”  
“I knew that it would happen, I know the story. But Galadriel told me that I couldn´t safe him, it had been too late and still I had tried it.”  
I wiped off a tear that ran down my cheek.  
It was no use. I had to tell him everything.   
“I plead you not to get angry.”, I said and looked up to Éomer. “As we were in Lothlórien, well, we had got closer to each other.”  
Éomer frowned.   
“There were never feelings involved but I felt good around him and one thing lead to another.”  
“Did he had feelings for you?”, he just asked.  
“No. At least he never showed it. We got along and I wasn´t feeling good at that time.”  
“What had happened?”   
“Aragorn and I had our differences. He didn´t trust me. Didn´t understood why I couldn´t tell him everything I knew and that caused me to diverge from. It caused me to get closer to Boromir.”  
Éomer nodded.  
“You and Aragon never had s-”  
“No!”, I cut him short immediately. “I love Aragorn as a brother, not more, not less”  
Éomer sighed and pulled me closer.  
“Are you angry?”, I asked him after a few minutes.  
“No.”, he answered. “I should have known that.”  
I looked up to him questioningly.  
“You, my love, are a beautiful woman. I should have known that another man would be interested in you.” He started to caress me. “But now you are mine. Mine alone and I will never let you go.” He kissed me, laid me down on my back and hovered above me.   
“And now I will show you how much I lust for you, how much I love you.”

~~~

We stood near the stables as we were about to say our goodbyes to Éomer and his attendants. Éowyn and Faramir were standing around the corner while Éomer and I were standing behind the stables, covered by Firefoot.  
“I love you.”  
Any moment he would bestrode his horse and disappear out of my life for two months. I didn´t wanted him to leave even if I knew that he had to.  
His men were only waiting for him.  
“I love you too.”, I murmured.  
For the las time he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. And I rather would have never let go of him.  
But he broke apart from me, looked past me.  
“Look out for her.”, he said and as I turned around I saw Aragorn standing behind me.  
He nodded with a serious look and I had to smile slightly. He was a great big brother.  
“I have got something for you.”, Éomer said to me. “Turn around.”  
With a frown I did as I was told and flinched slightly as his fingers brushed my neck.  
Aragorn smiled at me while Éomer put my hair over my shoulder and laid something around my neck.

He closed the necklace and stepped back. I looked down and smiled wider. Over my breasts hovered a silver pendant. A son and a moon.  
“It is beautiful.”, I whispered as I turned round towards him.  
Éomer pulled me back into his arms.  
“I hope with that you will always think of me.”, he murmured into my hair.  
“I always think of you.”, I said as quiet.   
He brushed a kiss on my forehead before he let go of me and stepped back. Éomer bowed down slightly before Aragorn before he ultimately climbed onto Firefoot.  
My heart skipped a beat as Éomer looked back one last time and rode to his men and Éowyn.  
Aragorn stepped next to me, laid an arm around my hip and together we watched the riders disappear.

~~~


	46. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

## Can You Feel The Love Tonight

~~~

“Forgive me that I had no time for you.”, Aragorn apologized as he arrived to our date, sat down next to me on the bench. The evening was almost there and the sun was already going down.

Almost a month had passed since Éomers departure and with every passing day I felt more lonely. Even my practices with Legolas didn´t help me to forget even if I got better in archery. Also the efforts of Merry and Pippin to cheer me up were no help.  
I missed Éomer too much.

“You are a busy man, my dear.”, I said to him and smiled at him lightly.  
“Yes,”, he sighed. “even if I like it to help my people, I sometimes wish to be outside again, back in the woods.”  
“But you can´t change it. This is your destiny and you shouldn´t fight it.”  
It might sounded harder than I intended but it was reality.  
Aragorn sighed again.  
“You are right.”  
I blinked a few times surprised. Had Aragorn just said that I was right? That happened rarely.  
I turned around to him, laid a hand on his cheek.  
“Not long and Arwen will also be by your side. She will support you. She will be you wife and will love you more than anyone else. You will make it together.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Stunned I looked into his eyes. Aragorn was really insecure and nervous. And to know that I didn´t even had to concentrate myself on him, I saw it in his eyes.  
“I have never been so sure.”

He slightly relaxed.  
“I know I haven´t told you that enough but I have to thank you. For what you have done in the last couple of months. Without you it might have gotten worse.”  
I felt that I blushed.  
“You haven´t needed me. You would have won this war without me.”, I tried to talk myself out of it. “I should thank you. You have been always by my side, no matter how difficult I was at some times.”  
Without another word he stood up and pulled me into his arms, we stood like that for a long time before I let go of him.  
“We don´t want your people to think that there is something going on between us.”, I winked at him and his broad laughter made me smile.  
“I think everyone knows by now that you are the woman on Éomers side and not mine.”  
“But still there will always be enviers who don´t wish you the best.”, I said and felt that I have ruined the joyful mood. “I know many people like that. In my old world I was surrounded by people like that.”  
Aragorn took my hand and caress my knuckles.  
“Can I give you an advise?”, he asked and I nodded.   
“Forget your old world. You are now a part of this one. Soon you will leave Minas Tirith, and me and you will start a new, adventurous life with Éomer.”  
“It won´t be easy to leave you.”, I confessed. “I will miss you so much.”   
“And I will miss you. But always remember that we are connected to each other. And nothing can change that.”  
“But still I am afraid. I love you, Aragorn and you are one of the most important people in my life but I am afraid of what will come, of what will change.”  
“Of course many things will change, we both know that, but I will never let you completely alone.” He laid his hand on my heart. “I will always be a part of you.”

~~~

“They have almost reached the gate, your majesty.”, a guard reported as he rushed to us. “The elves from Rivendell and Lothlórien have arrived.”  
Aragorn dismissed him with a nod and turned to me.  
“Will you ride with me?”, he said and held out his hand.  
“Of course.”  
I tried to concentrate more often on our connection and it became easier for me. As an example, I felt his nervousness right now and I chuckled.

The last couple of weeks have been rather quiet. Only my twenty-second birthday has been a welcome change and we had celebrated it.  
We sat around the table for dinner and Aragorn even let me sit at the head of the table, his spot.  
Their present to me affected me deeply and I was rejoiced over the charm bracelet they had given me. It should remind me off our adventure.  
The charms on the silver bracelet reflected the fellowship. A sword, an axe, an arrow, a blossom for the hobbits, a staff and even a miniature version of the horn of Gondor which represented Boromir.   
It had moved me to tears. 

In a minimum of time Aragorns complete household had saddled the cleaned up horses and as I was riding next to him I couldn´t resist to tease him.  
“My king, you should relax. Your nervousness is jumping also onto me.”  
And completely unkingly he stuck out his tongue and laughed.

~~~

Arwens and Aragorns meeting was elected with tears. Just like they were about to die of thirst they felled into each others arms and the kiss that had followed has begged to be filmed.  
Finally they had found each other and tomorrow it would be rounded out by the royal wedding.  
“Lord Elrond,”, I greeted the Lord of Rivendell friendly and bowed my head. “it is nice to see you again.”  
“It is also nice to see you again, Rachel.”, he smiled and stepped closer. “I knew that the Valar gifted us with your arrival.”  
I had to smirk over his comment and faced the princely couple from Lórien, even bowed down.  
“You have become beautiful, my dear.”, Galadriel said and I blushed.  
“Never will I be as beautiful as you are.”  
“I noticed that my prediction did become true.”, she changed the topic with a smile. “The young king of Rohan will take care off you.”  
“I know.”, I answered. “But still it would have been nice if you would have told me that it was Éomer.”  
“I am sure that you would have tried to do something against it.”, she fired back with a smile.

“I hate to interrupt you my ladies,”, Celeborn barged in. “but here is someone who wants to thank you in person.”  
I looked at him with a frown. Who wants to-  
I didn´t even finished my thought as Celeborn already stepped aside and revealed a familiar face.  
“Haldir.”, I smiled and it was nice to see him here. “How are you?”  
“Thanks to you I am alright, Rachel.”, he said and stepped closer. “You have saved my life. And from now on you have an ally with me and if you return someday to Lothlórien I will be by your side.”   
“I honor your friendly offer and I hope that my future husband is also invited to join me.”  
“Certainly.”, Galadriel confirmed with a smile while she stood behind Haldir. 

_Many years later we had visited Lothlórien for the first time while we were on our way to the Shire. But at this time Galadriel had already sailed to the Undying Lands._

~~~


	47. Without You

## Without You

~~~

Like so often I had made it myself comfortable in the library. Held a book about the people of Middle Earth in my hands and sat down in an armchair. I had read for hours when suddenly Legolas and Gimli were standing in front of me.  
With arched brows and a questioningly look I looked up to them, wanted to know why they disturbed me.  
“He has arrived.”, I heard Legolas saying as I already jumped up and put the book down.  
“Where?”  
“Hall of the king.”, he answered my question and with a short nod I gathered my dress and ran out of the library. The charm bracelet tinkled the whole time on my wrist.

Shortly I stopped in front of the door to the hall and tried to breathe calmly. I was nervous, my heart pounded heavily against my chest but I was happy.   
Quietly I opened the door and slipped inside. Arwen and Aragorn were standing next to each other and were talking to the man who was standing with his back towards me.  
“Éomer.”, I whispered but he heard me.   
He turned around and as he looked at me the king and queen were forgotten. He darted at me and pulled me into his arms.   
“You are back.”, I sobbed and with a gentle smile on his face he wiped off the tears from my cheek.  
“And I won´t leave without you again.”, he said before he pulled me into a dearly kiss which showed me how much he had missed me, and me him.   
His hand ran through my hair and my fingers started to wander over his arms and shoulders, interlaced in his neck.  
Only as I heard a cough we returned back to the here and now, had completely forgotten Aragorn and Arwen.   
Embarrassed I broke away from my fiancé and looked at them. They smiled at us and I knew that Aragorn could feel that I was happy.   
“I am glad to see that you are happy now Rachel,”, Aragorn said and we walked towards them. “but Éomer was about to tell us how Rohan is doing.”  
I looked slightly guilty down after his mild reproach but I couldn´t hide the small grin. 

But quickly we became serious as Éomer started to talk.  
“Many villages and fields are burnt down. The people lost their houses. Women have become widows and can´t feed their children. If I can´t get any capabilities they will all die.”  
As I thought about all the children I had to swallow.   
“Edoras won´t save them any longer. We are running out of supplies.”, Éomer brought his report frustrated to a close.   
I looked from Éomer to Aragorn and hoped that he could help the people at Rohan.  
Aragorn just thought for a few seconds.  
“At the gates of Minas Tirith the fields have already been resowed, the destroyed walls are repaired.”, he then said. “All men that we are able to spare will accompany you on you way to Rohan and will continue their work there.”   
I was relieved. Relieved that he would help Éomers, no, also my people.  
“Drain!”, Aragorn called for the guard who standing at the wall and who was now walking towards his king.  
“My lord.”  
“Take care that wains are filled with supplies and seeds.”, he ordered. “Choose the men that will accompany us to Rohan.”  
The guard bowed down and immediately left the hall to comply with a command.   
“Tomorrow morning, at the rising of the sun we will leave.”, Aragorn turned back to us. “We will accompany the corpse of Théoden to Edoras and furthermore we will accompany the hobbits as far as possible.”  
I didn´t knew what to say about that. The time has come, the end is near and I couldn´t do anything against it.   
And once that will happen, my uncertain future would begin.  
“We understand.”, Éomer nodded.  
“And now go and enjoy your return.”, Aragorn dismissed us and with a grin we left the hall.

We barely left the hall and I found myself pressed against the wall.  
“I have missed you.”, Éomer growled near my ear, slid with his hand over my body.  
“I missed you too.”, I breathed heavily and started to nibble on his ear.  
Longingly he kissed me and before we could make out on this corridor he broke away from me and pulled me with him.

“How are you?”, I interrupted the heated silence.   
“It was an exhausting journey and tomorrow we are already are riding back.”, he answered. “And this time I will take you with me.”  
My thoughts were racing. Tomorrow we would leave Minas Tirith and I didn´t knew when or even if I would return.   
I felt a slight sorrow inside of me. The fellowship of the ring would now completely break apart. The hobbits would be in the Shire, Aragorn here in Gondor, Legolas and Gimli were on their own journeys and also Gandalf would go his own way.   
And I would be in Rohan, would marry this handsome man and live my life.   
Many months we have wandered through Middle Earth and now it would end. Ultimately.  
And I was afraid of this _ultimately_.  
I wasn´t ready to say goodbye to them.

~~~


	48. So Far Away

## So Far Away

~~~

We were a giant procession on our way to Edoras.  
Indeed there were only a few Rohirrim left who accompanied us but it were twice as many men of Gondor who protected us.  
Especially their king and queen.  
Éomer had told me that there were still some orcs in this land left.  
The others of the fellowship had also accompanied us as well as the elves that had attended the royal wedding.  
The Galadhrim were riding around us and at some point Haldir rode next to me, used the time to talk.  
He had told me that he thought even days after the battle of Helm´s Deep that he would die. But thanks to the healing powers of the elves he had survived and was able to return back to Lothlórien to heal completely.

~~~

As we reached Rohan I had to breathe deeply. I could see in the distance the smoke of burnt down villages.  
It had been sight worse than I had thought.  
And as we rode past a few of them I could barely look.  
“It´s horrible.”, I murmured again and again to myself as I saw the harm of the people.  
“Together with Éomer you will help Rohan to gain its old glamour.”  
I cringed as I heard Elronds voice next to me. Where the hell did he came from?  
“Do you really believe it?”  
“Together you will be adequate to this task.”, he said with a smile which I returned.

I remembered the time at Rivendell, how I gained knowledge of the prophecy and how I met the others next to Aragorn and the hobbits. At this place it all had really started for me.   
“Thank you, for everything.”, I turned to him. “Without you I wouldn´t have known how I could have made it. You always believed in me. I am thankful for that.”  
“It was an honor to meet you.”, he said. “And if your paths will lead you past Imladris, know that the doors will always be open for you. Even if I won´t be there anymore.”  
His words touched me and I desperately tried to swallow the lump in my throat.  
“Thank you.”   
“I will now close up to my daughter again.”, he said with a last smile and again I was alone in this large group.

Éomer rode together with Aragorn, the Rohirrim and Éowyn at the beginning of the procession, there where the wagon with the corpse of Théoden was.   
They paid their last respect to Théoden on our way to Edoras and I didn´t wanted to be in between it. That was the reason why I rode somewhere behind them, all by myself, even if I wanted to be by Éomers side.

~~~

“This is Evermind.”, Éowyn explained to me as she laid a garland of it on my hair.  
In a few minutes we would be on our way to Théodens funeral and I was already frightened.  
The last time I have had seen him was on the battlefield. He had brimmed over with power and strength and I wanted to remind him like that.  
I didn´t found it disgusting to see a dead man, I have killed already too many to be it, but because it was him I was afraid of it.  
I just wanted to remember him like the man I got to know.  
“Done.”, Éowyn interrupted my thoughts and took a step back.  
I was only wearing a simple black dress and that garland. Through my reflection I thought it was my funeral. I looked too pale in this dress.  
I had to smile as I thought of the last time we got ready. Since that night so many things have changed in my life. Again, since my arrival in this world.  
“I remember it myself.”, she said and I saw that she was smiling as well. “So many things have happened since then. Good and bad.”  
“We can´t change what happened, Éowyn, even if we wish we could.”  
She rested her hand on my arm and together we left the room.  
My walk was stiff thanks to the long time on my horse and I felt sour. Generally I felt bad for a while now, feared that I would get ill. My body was aching and I couldn´t explain why.

We entered the golden hall and I directly walked over to Éomer.  
I stopped right in front of him, had to swallow.   
It was the first time since we had arrived in Edoras that he wore that golden hair hoop, his crown. He was also dressed completely in black, similar to his expression.   
Almost distant he looked past me, but his eyes reflected nervousness.  
“My love.”, I whispered as I laid my hand on his arm.   
Only then he seemed to realize that I was there and he looked at me.  
“Rachel.”  
Without another word I pulled him against me, felt his quiet sobs as he hid his face in my hair.   
My poor, poor man, I thought as I also felt the tears in my eyes. I tried to breathe deeply, tried to be strong for Éomer.  
I felt how he took a deep breath and broke away from me.  
For a brief moment he looked into my eyes, then he took my hands.  
“I want to talk to you.”  
I frowned.  
Éomer took my hand and led me a few meters away from the people who had already been standing there.  
“What is going on?”, I asked him slightly worried. Something wasn´t right with him.   
He shirked from my look, rubbed his hands nervously.  
“Rachel, I love you.”, he began. “I would die for you. And I know that it is very short dated. But in consideration of our friends being already here, I wanted to ask you if we shouldn´t marry already in a few days.”  
His statement took my breath away.   
“Are you sure?”, I asked carefully.  
“Since our departure to Edoras I thought about it.”, he answered quickly.   
“Forgive me my question, but your decision doesn´t originates from the fact that your uncle has died and you want to present these people a wife? So that they have the certainty that it all will get better now?”  
He didn´t said anything and I was already thinking that I have gone to far as he finally answered.   
“I already expected that you would say something like that, but no. I want it for us.”  
“And the preparations? Wouldn´t it take too long?”, I got into it.   
“As long as I ask Éowyn for help everything will be possible.”  
“When do you want to talk to her?”   
“As soon as possible.”, he said and stepped closer to me, laid a hand on my cheek. “But now it is all up to you.”  
I already knew the answer, felt it.  
“Y-yes.”, I stuttered my answer and only then I started to grin. “Let´s do it.”  
Éomer returned the smile and wrapped his arms around me.   
“I love you Rachel.”, he murmured near my ear. “I really do.”

~~~

Not for a second I let go of Éomers hand as we followed the laid out covering Théodens body outside of the wall. I also didn´t had to turn around to search for Aragorn, I felt him close to me.

We had reached our destination and stopped in front of a large hole in the ground. The guards who had carried the bier put it down and lined up at one end of the hole. The men now would wait for an order of Éomer.  
Éomer stepped forward and stood now in front of us all.  
“Théoden, son of Thengel, king of the Mark...”  
Goosebumps got me and even if I didn´t intended to do it, out of respect for the dead man, my thoughts and concentration wandered to Aragorn. It took seconds for me to find his comforting closeness and it didn´t took long for me to calm down.  
“... Hail Théoden, the Renewed.”, Éomer ended up his short speech.  
“Hail Théoden.”, we all answered him and that seemed to be the sign for the guards to lower the former king into his final resting place.   
I felt the silent tears on my cheeks.  
The guards barely cleared away as Èowyn handed her brother a spray of Evermind which he tossed after a moment into the grave.   
He stepped by my side and with a slight nod he signified me that it was now my turn.   
With slightly shaking hands I stepped forwards and closed my eyes at the edge of the grave. I didn´t wanted to see the king like that.  
I took the garland off of my head and turned it in my hands.   
_I will take care of him_ , I sent a silent message to the king and tossed the garland into the grave.   
I had to take a deep breath as I lined up next to Éomer and took his hand, tried to calm him and also myself down.

~~~


	49. Getting Married Today

## Getting Married Today

~~~

The day every little girl dreamed off was there. I would get married today.  
It was shortly before sun rise as I heard a knock on the door but I was already awake, couldn´t deny that I was nervous.  
Éowyn had arranged, under Éomers protest, that we slept in separate rooms so that they could get me ready this morning.  
As a reaction to it I just had shrugged and let it be.  
“Yes?”  
The door opened and a young maiden walked into the room, with a tablet in her hands.  
“Good morning.”, she smiled at me and put it down on my bed, left immediately the room.  
I frowned but Éowyn immediately walked in, followed by an older woman.  
“Good morning.”, they both greeted me and smiled.  
“Rachel, this is Theórna.”, Éowyn introduced the woman. “She will take care off you and will prepare you for the wedding.”  
I arched a brow and looked questioningly at Éowyn.  
Now a few girls walked inside the room, buckets in their hands and walked straight into the bathroom and left again.  
“What do you mean with prepare?”, I asked and grabbed after a mug of milk.  
“You have to take a bath, your hair has to be braided and you have to put on your dress.”  
The way Éowyn paced it seemed like she was more nervous than I was and that caused me to chuckle. It was cute.  
“I believe I can bath alone and also get dressed.”  
Soon as the words came out of my mouth she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. Oh my god, I thought, she pouted.  
“You know what, it is alright, she can do it.”, I put her off and immediately my friend started to smile.  
“Then go, there are so many things to do.”  
I shook my head, rolled my eyes as I stood up and let me guide into the small bathroom.

With a sigh I dropped into the hot water, relaxed myself immediately. But I barely laid in it as my head was pushed under water.   
I snorted as I came up again and spitted the inhaled water out.   
“What the hell-”, I started to bitch but was interrupted by a coughing fit.   
The older woman immediately started to work and let a liquid drip on my hair.   
“Someone could have warned me.”, I said but Éowyn just shrugged and left the room.   
Theórna didn´t reacted at all and just did her work. 

As it was about time to get out of the tub my skin was soft as a baby´s bottom, my hair shimmered and looked like a curtain of red silk. I was impressed.  
Wrapped in a giant towel I walked back into my room where Éowyn was already waiting for me.  
Someone had lit a fire in the chimney and put a bowl in it.   
I was afraid to ask, especially as I saw the many parchment strips on my bed.   
“I am sorry,”, Éowyn said and took the bowl out off the fire. “but you have to stick it out.”  
She put the bowl next to me down and as I looked inside I frowned. That what was inside of it looked like honey.  
Éowyn took a parchment strip and with a wooden spoon she began to put the honey on it.   
My eyes widened as I put one and one together.  
“Waxing?”  
Éowyn looked questioningly up to me as she put the strip onto my shin.   
“That´s what we call where I a- AH!”, I cried out as she pulled the strip off.   
Tears of pain rose in my eyes, put her off as Éowyn looked worried up to me.   
“Everything okay.”, I gasped and wiped off the tears. “Keep going.” 

Finally it was over and after all these months my legs were smooth again. I was fascinated and thought to endure this pain more often in the future.  
It was a kind of luxury for me.   
At some time Éowyn let Theórna continue to remove the hair and started to do my hair, started to crew out my hair.   
“Come in.”, Éowyn said as someone knocked on my door. And as it opened Arwen was standing in front of me. I was surprised.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Arwen smiled at me and walked towards me.   
“Rachel, you are the sister of my husband. We are now a family.”  
I looked at her with wide eyes. Well...  
“Still, what are you doing here?”  
She gave a high, clear laugh and I almost got envious.   
“I talked to Éowyn and I asked her if I could help.”, she answered my question. “And now sit down on your bed so that I can do your hair.”  
I did as I was told and bestrode the edge of the bed. She copied me, ran her slim fingers through my hair.   
She took a strand of my hair and started to braid it. I instead closed my eyes and enjoyed that she took care off me. 

Arwen was done for a while and still we sat on the bed and were talking.  
Theórna has been already dismissed and had wished me a wonderful day before she left.   
“It is time.”, Éowyn interrupted the cozy get-together.   
“For what?”  
Arwen also stood up and walked towards my cupboard.  
“The dress.”  
I had to swallow.   
I had told Éowyn my wishes about the dress. It had to be white and simple. Explained her that a white dress was a tradition in my old world and that I wanted to continue here.  
“Close your eyes.”, the blonde ordered and I did as I was told.   
Even at the fitting I wasn´t allowed to look. It should be also a surprise for me.   
I felt how she pulled the towel off of my body, a cold breeze lapped around my body and I started to shake slightly.   
I was really nervous and I got afraid. The dress would be white. Innocent and virginal. Everything that I wasn´t.   
The fear became stronger and gained ascendancy.  
Take a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down, it is just the panic on the home stretch.  
It didn´t really help and I endeavored to not let the both women notice it.   
I felt the cool fabric on my skin, felt how it clung to my skin.  
Satin and silk.  
“Just the lacing.”, I heard Arwen saying behind me.

Only minutes could have passed but for me it felt like seconds as they were tugging at my dress and then it was completely still.  
“You can open your eyes.”, Éowyn said behind me.   
I had to swallow. I had killed orcs, conquered the evil and slept in dirt, so why was I afraid?  
I took a deep breath and did it.   
And as I looked into the mirror I lost my tongue, let me grow stiff...

~~~


	50. You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

## You Are The Sunshine Of My Life

~~~

I always thought that I was too pale to wear white but as I stood in that dress in front of the mirror I was convinced of the contrary.  
In all these months I gained a tan and didn´t looked like a vampire anymore.  
The dress reached to the floor, fit tightly and together with the corset I had become curves I always wished for.  
My cleavage showed out of the dress and it just looked sensual, and beguiling.  
As if I was a Greek goddess, as if I was the reincarnation of Aphrodite.  
Arwen had braided my hair back, just like the elves wore it.

“Incredible.”, I murmured and started to cry.  
Immediately I felt the hands of my friends on me, how they held my hands and stroke my back.  
“I-I have to thank you.”, I sniffed. 

We stood like that for a while and I enjoyed it that they were standing besides me. But even this moment passed.   
“We have to go and get ready.”, Éowyn said and wiped off a tear from my cheek, “Even if it seems impossible to look good next to you.”  
I had to laugh.  
“You look just like one of us elves.”, Arwen reassured me and I blushed,   
“I don´t know what to say.”, I confessed and rubbed my hands nervously.   
“Don´t say anything at all, Rachel.”, Éowyn said. “We have to go now.”  
And together with Arwen she left the room.

~~~

After a while I had sat down on my bed, had enough of pacing around, toyed with the necklace in my hand.  
The panic had rose again and I didn´t knew what to do.  
Was I even doing the right thing?  
Of course I was happy with Éomer, loved him. But wasn´t it going to fast? The wedding? We have just known each other for a couple of months.  
I almost went crazy and didn´t even noticed that the door has been opened.  
Only as it closed I looked up and Aragorn was standing in front of me.  
I jumped up and rushed towards him. Immediately he opened his arms and wrapped me in them.  
“I have felt you.”, he murmured and I snuggled up even more against him, needed his closeness.  
“I cannot do it.”, I said quietly against his chest. “I am scared.”  
He took one step back, but didn´t let go off me and lifted my head with his fingers.  
“You are the strongest woman I have ever known and I know you can do it.”  
“But that is something completely different.”, I shot back. “Give me thousand orcs and I will fight them. I can do that, but that is something completely different. It has to do with my life, my future.”  
Aragorn laughed out loud.  
“It also did in the battles and fights. Live or die, Rachel.”, he said. “You are alive and now are even you taking the next step into your new future. We all did it.”  
“But what if it isn´t right?”, I asked. “What if it is too early to marry Éomer? What if he is leaving me in a few years?”  
I couldn´t explain my feelings as insecure anymore, it was worse.  
“It won´t happen Rachel. And if it should then know that you are always welcome at Minas Tirith. I will never let you alone, you should know that.”  
“Thank you.”  
Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair.  
“It seems the time is now to tell you something.”  
I arched a brow and stepped back.  
“At the beginning of our journey, just about we had reached Lothlórien, I thought of more when I looked at you. Since the beginning you meant so much to me and were important to me.”  
“One second,”, I interrupted him. “you had feelings for me?”  
“At least I thought it but I was wrong. Of course I have feelings for you, but like a brother has feelings for his sister. Nothing more or less.”  
His confession had caught me red-handed and I seemed to look like it.  
“Say something, please.”  
“You are my brother,”, I said bluntly. “so please abduct me and let us go somewhere else?”, I asked hopefully.  
But Aragorn just shook his head and laughed.  
“That won´t happen. I will lead you to Éomer and then I will stand next to Arwen.”, he destroyed my hopes. “But whatever happens, I will always be there for you.”  
“I love you like a brother, Aragorn and I will always carry you in my heart. Be sure.”  
“And you in mine.”  
I handed him the necklace that Éomer gave me and turned my back towards him, took a deep breath.  
“Have you felt like this as well?”, I asked him as he closed the necklace. The pendant hovered directly over the necklace that Galadriel had given me. I was also wearing the bracelet. “The fear and nervousness?”  
“Yes, it is a mighty feeling but I assure you, when you see Éomer these feelings will change into luck and love. Just like it was with me.”  
One last time he pulled me into a hug.  
Aragorn was right. I loved Éomer and he was The One for me. Everything would be fine.  
“Let us go.”, I said determined and broke away from him. “I think they are waiting for me.”  
He smiled at me, took my hand and together we walked towards the door.  
“By the way, you look like a goddess from a different world.”  
I had to laugh about the comparison.  
“Éomer should keep an eye on you so that nobody will abduct you today.”

I was still afraid and it was okay, but I knew that he would be there, they all would be there. My family and friends.

~~~

I didn´t know what was planned, nobody had told me anything. I only knew that the ceremony was held in the golden hall.  
Aragorn I followed a guard who was surely already waiting for hours in front of my door.  
The gaze of the man has been indescribable as he looked at me and as he walked in front of us I had to hide a laugh.  
He guided us to the gate of the hall, there where Éomer had kissed me for the first time. And while I remembered it I started to smile. Yes, it was definitely the right thing.

“Everything is going to be okay.”, Aragorn bolstered me up.  
“You are with me. So it can´t go wrong.”  
Aragorn caress my cheek with his thumb, brushed my forehead with his lips.   
“Are you ready?”  
I held my hand in front of his face.   
“Does it look like it?”, I asked and pointed with my eyes towards my shaking hand.   
He laughed and signed the guard to open the gate.

In the first second I couldn´t see, was blinded thanks to the brightness. But it was okay after the first few steps.   
Everywhere I looked were people. Friends and strangers. Guests and occupants of the city. And they all looked at me. Only by the way I heard the _Ah´s_ and _Oh´s_.  
Shyly I looked around. Saw Haldir at the wall, Gandalf with the hobbits, Éowyn and Faramir and many more.  
Then I concentrated on the most important person in this hall, in my life: Éomer.  
His shirt and his trousers were held in a dark green, the same as on the crest of Rohan.   
He looked incredible and I could have slapped myself that I had doubted myself.  
And to my big surprise were Galadriel and Celeborn standing behind him.

Aragorn and I had reached them. He took my hand from his arm and laid it into Éomers.   
“Take care off her. She is important and dearly to me.”  
“I will.”  
Both men looked each other into the eyes before Aragorn kissed my cheek and went back to Arwen and Elrond.  
“Are you ready?”, Éomer asked, whispering.   
“I am scared.”  
“Me too.”

Galadriel raised her voice and immediately it became quiet in the hall.   
“Join your hands.”, she ordered and Éomer took now also my other hand into his. “We have come together today to watch how two loving people unify. To stand together for better or for worse and to protect each other. King Éomer, son of Éomund, and Rachel, envoy of the Valar, are standing here to enter into the holy bond of marriage. To undertake their lives to each other, to love and cherish each other, til death do them apart. To Eru who be able to protect and help them in all circumstances.”  
Her words moved me to tears along with it that she officiated our wedding.   
With a smile she looked from me to Éomer and slightly tilted her head in his diction.   
“My dearest Rachel,”, he began to speak. “my sun, my moon. I will love and cherish you evermore. To relish our time together and to fulfill your every wish so that our shared future will last.” 

His words finished me off and I couldn´t stop crying.  
“My dearest Éomer,”, I began to speak and sobbed. “you have showed me to really love someone. Showed me to love you and that is something I never want to miss again. You are my heart, the man I want to make happy. To fulfill your every wish and to give birth to your children so that our shared future will last.”

I was surprised from myself that I made up these words offhand.  
Galadriel laid a red strip of silk over our hands and knotted it ends together.  
“Let Eru cater for that your love is as strong as this knot.”  
Then she started to talk in Elvish and her words operated like a calming tea, impregnated me with satisfaction and luck. 

Galadriel hushed and Celeborn stepped next to her, a velvet cushion in his hands.  
“Now officiate the vows in donning the crowns.”, he said and hold the cushion out to Éomer.  
He took a slimmer golden hoop and I tilted my head. After he donned it onto my head I looked up again, right into his brown eyes.   
“I love you.”, he whispered and kissed my forehead.  
Now Celeborn held the cushion out to me and I copied Éomer.  
“And I love you.”, I returned and kissed his forehead as well. 

“Look at us.”, Galadriel asked and we did as we were told.   
“May the luck will ever be with you.”, both elves said simultaneously and Galadriel kissed my forehead.   
Celeborn and Galadriel switched places.  
“May the luck will ever be with you.”, they repeated and I felt the kiss on my forehead.   
They stepped back and and just looked at us for a moment.  
“Turn around to your friends and and family. Relish this day to your honor.”  
Galadriel loosened the ribbon around our hands and we turned around, watched how our friends laughed and also cried.  
“Long live King Éomer and Queen Rachel.”, a voice sounded from the back and with a laugh I told that it has been Gandalf.  
“Long live King Éomer and Queen Rachel”, everyone present repeated. 

Éomer pulled me into his arms and kissed me.  
And damn, what a kiss.  
First sweet and careful and then more fierce.  
I was glad that he was holding me, because I felt how my legs turned to jelly.

~~~


	51. One Hand, One Heart

## One Hand, One Heart

~~~

Hand in hand we walked down the aisle.  
Friends and family celebrated us and I couldn´t do anything else than to smile.  
I did it! I was now officially the woman alongside Éomer and nothing and no one could change that anymore.

We stopped at the half of the aisle and turned around. The people in the front rows had stood up and suddenly they all knelt down.   
I wasn´t prepared for that and with wide eyes I looked at Éomer.  
“This is a tradition.”, he explained. “They kneel down to honor you as their new queen. And now let´s go.”  
Éomer pulled me after him and I followed, still irritated over what just had happened.   
And that the others were all kneeling down now didn´t made it easier for me.   
The two guards who were standing at the door just bowed down and opened it for us.

We stepped outside and before us were standing two pearly-white horses.  
“Oh.”, it got out of my mouth as we walked closer.  
“Now we will bestride the horses and will ride around the wall of Edoras. It is another tradition.”  
I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Bestriding, fine and dandy but how should I even ride in this dress?  
“Éomer?”, I asked and he understood immediately.  
“We will ride slowly and don´t forget, I will always stay by your side.”  
Just this statement was worth it that I married him, I thought and smiled at him blissfully. 

After I was sitting on the horse it was quite easy. There were also no problems with the dress.  
Éomer was already sitting on his horse and held the reins in his hand.   
By the time all the humans, elves, hobbits´s and the wizard had come out of the golden hall and we rode our first steps.   
They were still celebrating and cheering, let me grin.  
“Don´t be startled after we ride through the gate.”, Éomer said. “The guards will shower us with lavender.”  
I frowned. Was lavender the counterpart to rice here at weddings?  
“I know that.”, I explained to him. “But in my old word the people have been showered with rice.”  
“So you know the meaning of it?”, he asked and grinned cheekily, eyes shimmered wolfishly.  
“Fertility.”, I retorted his grin. 

“I love you Éomer.”, it came suddenly out of my mouth. “I can´t describe how happy you make me.”  
The happiness controlled me since the ceremony.  
“And I love you, my beauty.” 

We passed through the gate as the first shower of lavender hit us.  
Yes, it was definitely more pleasantly than rice.  
I started to laugh and enjoyed every moment I had alone with my husband. Because until we would lay in bed tonight it wouldn´t be like that, I would have to share him with everyone.   
And I knew that I wouldn´t drink again that much of alcohol like at Aragorns coronation.  
Speaking of Aragorn... I concentrated for a moment on him. Wanted to know how he really felt. It took a moment until I was awash with joy. Joy, and with a frown I noticed also a slight grief.  
I would ask him later about it. 

But until the time would come I would enjoy this round with Éomer.  
“Are there other traditions coming towards me?”, I asked curious.   
“Just a few smaller ones.”, he answered,  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well we will cut into the cake together, with the sword of the king. Where I will lay my hand traditionally over yours.”  
I grinned cheekily at him.   
“Maybe the time has come to challenge traditions.”  
“Are you daring to doubt my power, woman?”, he laughed and came closer.   
“Yes, actually.”, I smiled and bent over to him.  
Kindly he also came closer and in the exact moment his lips touched mine I felt another shower of lavender.  
I smiled into the kiss. It was the most wonderful day of my life.

“Other traditions?”, I asked as we broke away from each other and continued riding.  
“We will dance the first dance and after that the guests will follow.”  
“These are almost the same traditions as in my old world.”, I explained to him. “Are there more?”  
“No, not really.”, he said with a grin on his face which indicated the opposite. 

“Do you think you can ride the rest at a gallop?”, Éomer asked after we had made half of the round and handed me the reins.  
I nodded.  
“Well ,let´s go.”  
Éomer dashed forth. I took a deep breath and followed him.  
It wasn´t difficult but a voice in my head screamed that I should be careful because of the dress. 

In the rain of lavender I caught up with Éomer who waited for me.   
We had reached the end of the wall and together we rode again through the gate. And right under the arch we were welcomed by more lavender.  
And it had made its way right into my cleavage. It tickled slightly but I wouldn´t touch my breasts right in front of all these people.  
I would have to wait to do it and would smell of lavender.

We rode before the stairs of the golden hall and alighted from the horses.  
Meanwhile our guests had lined up from the first step up to the door.   
The people welcomed us and I thought that I was on a concert of my favorite band.  
They laughed, danced and they seemed to celebrate us on the streets.  
The horses were taken from us and hand in hand we climbed the first steps.  
The guards of Edoras, Gondor and the Galadhrim were waiting in front of the stairs to welcome us.

~~~

And with every step we climbed we had reached the people that meant the most to us.  
Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond were standing with the Galadhrim and from then on it became more personal.  
Legolas and Gimli smiled at us and I held my hands out, pulled them into my arms.  
“Congratulations.”, Legolas said to me as I loosened my grip around them while Éomer stood in front of Gimli.  
“Look after our lass, horsemaster.”, I heard him grumble. Legolas grinned at me and I returned it.  
“You look beautiful.”, he murmured while Éomer reassured Gimli that I am going to be okay.  
“Thank you.”, I smiled at him and bent down towards Gimli, planted a kiss on his cheek and promptly I was rewarded with him blushing.

We continued walking, smiled and a few meters further we stopped in front of the hobbits.  
They all smiled up to us and I insisted on bending myself towards Sam.   
“There will be someone waiting for you at home, my friend. Be brave and talk to her.”  
He looked at me completely flabbergasted but just a second later he looked down and started to smile.

Beaming with joy we climbed the last steps and we stood before Gandalf. I couldn´t help myself and with tears in my eyes I flung my arms around Gandalfs neck.  
“I thank you for everything.”, I sobbed quietly, and felt how he patted my back.  
“And I have to thank you.”  
For a long time I haven´t seen him carefree and relaxed like now. I could see in his face that he was glad that we all had survived.

For a moment I looked into his eyes as suddenly something bright jumped at me.   
“From now on you are a part of this family.”, I heard Éowyn saying while she almost choked me. Seeking help I looked at Éomer who was talking to Faramir.  
He walked to us, smiled and freed me from her grip, talked to her as I stepped back to Faramir.  
“I congratulate you, Rachel.”  
“Soon you will also be a part of this family.” He didn´t react but I noticed the twitch on his lips. “Look out for her.”  
He nodded and was now smiling.

I took Éomers hand and together we faced Aragorn and Arwen.   
A look into his eyes and I could see that Aragorn was really happy for us.   
I let go of Éomer and only moments later I laid in Aragorns arms. My forehead rested against his shoulder and he hid his face in my hair.  
I stood up on my tiptoes to reach his ear.   
“Why are you grieving.”  
“So many months we have been together and now everyone is starting their own lives. I will miss your closeness.”  
“But I will never be far away.”, I said and laid my hand on his chest.  
“We will always be together. You said that yourself before we came here.”  
“I know, but it is a change.”  
He planted a kiss on my head and let go of me.  
“And enjoy this day.”, he smiled even if I could see a slight sadness in his eyes.

~~~

We sat at a table above the others and looked down with a smile.  
The people were talking and eating. Men and elves were sitting mixed next to each other and also the hobbits had split up. Right in the middle was Gimli sitting, amused himself and sometimes we saw how he glanced at Galadriel.  
Éomer had noticed it also and we didn´t meant to be evil but it was funny for us.  
At some time the last plates were removed and two young men carried a table into the hall, put it down right next to us.

I was curious to see what would happen as a side door was opened and a man wearing a white apron walked backwards inside.   
He turned around.  
“Oh.” He carried a cake that almost towered him.  
Five stories made off cream came closer and were put down on the table.  
“My lord, my lady.”, he bowed down before us. “This cake is made off cream with a stuffing from different fruits.”  
Only to look at it made me gain a few pounds but I looked forward to eat it.   
Éomer stood up next to me, held out his hand.   
“My queen”, he smiled and I seized the proffered hand.   
With a slight yank he pulled me up and I landed directly into his arms. With a smile he pushed me towards the table. 

“My king.”  
Háma smiled at me and bowed down slightly and handed Éomer the sheath of his sword.  
He pulled it out in a graceful sweep and I noticed that the steel was shining beautifully in this light.  
Since when have I been that attracted to swords? 

Éomer pushed me before the cake, let me grab the handle of the sword and laid his hands around mine.   
At least in this moment I would let him gain the upper hand.   
I looked over my shoulder and saw his grin and before I could ask I felt the pommel pressed against my most sensitive place.  
Oh, I moaned internally and hoped that no one had noticed it.  
Okay, he really had took me by surprise with that one.

The sword cut through the cake. Like a knife through butter and one of the men handed Éomer a plate.  
He put a slice on the plate, took a fork.  
The fork came closer to my mouth and after I had the piece of cake in my mouth it felt like a explosion of fruits. The cake was delicious and I smiled at the pastry chef.  
Éomer handed me the fork and we repeated the procedure. Éomer was beaming and the pastry chef started to grin.  
Éomer and I sat down again while our guests were catered with a slice of cake. We both had also one slice in front of us and everyone started to talk again.

After the last plates were removed Éomer stood up again and took my hand.  
“It is time.”, he only said and I looked at him irritated.  
“For what?  
He pulled me up.  
“Our dance.”  
I blushed and remembered our first night.

He led me to the free space in front of our guests.  
We got into position to dance and the first beats of the song sounded through the hall as suddenly the door was swung open and a few masked men rushed inside.  
Without listening to the screams one of them rushed towards us, the others kept our guests on their seats.  
I was stiffened. What happened here?  
I was petrified and Éomer seemed to be it as well.  
Only as one man was standing a few steps in front of us my husband pushed me behind himself and drew his sword.  
“Who are you?”, he demanded to know. “What are you doing here?”  
And in a fast move the man also drew his sword and attacked Éomer who could barely ward off the blow.  
I looked around in panic. The few guards were pushed against the walls and the other kept our guests covered.   
“I want your bride, king.”, the masked man said plainly. 

Both men fought merciless but suddenly the foreign man drew a knife. I wanted to intervene but I was unarmed, couldn´t do anything.  
Éomer defended himself against the sword but he was helpless against the knife.   
In shock I watched how Éomer screamed in pain and how he went down.  
“No!”, I screamed and darted at him but the foreign man caught me, pulled me against him and held the knife at my neck.  
“Let me go you wanker!”, I shouted but it was no good.   
“Shut up and move.”, he hissed into my ear and forced me to move.   
I tried to look around, saw how someone held a sword at Legolas chest.  
I couldn´t find Aragorn and became more desperate as we moved closer to the door. 

We were standing in front of it as we noticed a movement behind us.   
“Stop!”, a voice yelled and as I recognized it I almost lost consciousness.  
The man pushed me away, right into the arms of one of his men as Éomer lunged for the man and they both fell to the ground.   
They twisted and turned, each of them tried to gain the upper hand.  
But in the end it was Éomer who was sitting on the man and held the knife against his neck. 

But something was strange. They laughed. Both.   
I freed myself from the man and rushed towards them.  
Éomer was already standing again and pulled the man also onto his feet.   
Both were standing in front of me and the strange man took the mask off.   
I was shocked as I recognized him. But the shock gave way to anger.   
“You!”, I gasped and pressed my finger against Aragorns chest.  
They were still laughing.  
“What does this portend?”, I demanded to know and withstand the temptation to slap both of them.  
“This is another tradition, my beauty,”, Éomer said after he could breathe again. “Kidnapping of the bride. Aragorn volunteered for it.”

At this moment I remembered the conversation we had earlier. How Aragorn told me to kidnap me.  
“You have really scared me.”  
“It pertains.”, my husband said and wrapped his arms around me.   
He turned his head towards Aragorn.  
“The cushion has worked but now are my clothes ruined.”  
“If that is your only problem.”, I muttered and earned amused looks of them.

~~~


	52. All You Need Is Love

## All You Need Is Love

~~~

“We still have to dance.”, Éomer reminded me and led me to the dance floor. He didn´t wanted to change and now I saw something white underneath his clothes. The cushion.  
I kept my eyes on Aragorn as the first beats echoed.  
But it seemed that he was now having fun with Legolas and Gimli. It seemed that everyone was having more fun since that incident.

“I hate you.”, I said to Éomer as we danced and he just laughed.  
“We both know that you love me.”  
I scowled at him but it didn´t last.  
“It reminds me of our first night together.”, Éomer said and I had to chuckle.   
“Me too.”, I said. “And I am still sorry about how I treated you the next morning.”  
He pulled me closer.   
“But everything turned out fine and you are now by my side.”, he said near my ear and a shiver ran down my spine.   
What have I done to earn a man like this?

The first couples joint us as I felt that someone touched my shoulder.  
I looked around and recognized Celeborn standing behind me.   
“May I?”, he asked and held out his slim hand.  
With a smile Éomer laid my hand into his and kissed my temple.   
And from one moment to the other I became nervous. Dancing with Éomer? No problem. But Celeborn? He was a complete different league. 

And with a reasonable gap we moved in time to the music. And I was right, Celeborn danced like a god and it seemed like he was hovering.  
“We wish you every luck from this world.”, he said quietly and he glanced towards Galadriel who was dancing with Elrond.  
Even these two seemed as if they hovered.   
“I thank you.”, I said and looked down, “Also for this beautiful ceremony.”  
“It was our gift for the both of you. Especially for you.”, he said. “You are a remarkable person and I have to admit that I was dubious about your part in this task at the beginning.”  
His confession surprised me and it seemed like he noticed it.   
“But I confess that I was wrong.”, he finished with a smile.  
“Are you feeling alright?”, he asked out of nowhere then. “No health problems or other specific incidents.”  
I frowned irritated.   
“No?”, I answered even though it sounded more like a question. “I am in the best of health. Why are you asking?”  
“You looked slightly pale my dear. I was just worried about you.”  
“Maybe it was because of the nervousness. I am not marrying everyday.”  
“Of course.”

Still with that mysterious smile on his face he handed me over to Faramir who was standing behind me.   
And slightly surprised about this sudden change of partners I got out of step, but Faramir made sure that I found my rhythm again.  
“Thank you.”, I smiled at him.  
And as I looked around I saw Éowyn and Éomer dancing together. 

“You hit it lucky with Éomer.”, he said as he followed my glance and I saw the radiance in his eyes as he looked at Éowyn.   
“And you will find it with Éowyn.”, I said confident. “Éomer loves his sister and he knows you love her too. I doubt that you will ever hurt her, but if it should happen know that Éomer will be there and I will be at his side.”  
I didn´t wanted to scare him, it was just an early warning.  
“I will do my best.”, he said and looked me right into the eyes.   
“I wouldn´t expect less.” 

It was quiet between us as we danced but I could see that there was something he wanted to talk about.  
“Talk to me.”, I said to him.  
“Excuse me, these aren´t appropriate words for a day like this.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Just speak already Faramir.”  
He sighed.   
“But promise me that you won´t be angry with me.”  
“I won´t.”  
Did he killed someone or why was he talking like that?  
“Are you sad that Boromir isn´t by your side on a day like this?”  
His question hit me hard. It caught me off guard.   
“It would have been nice, of course, but I know that he is watching over us even now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“He was a warrior and will always watch over the people he swore to protect. But he wasn´t just a warrior, he was also a friend.”  
With benefits, I added mentally.   
I looked back up into his eyes and for a split-second I thought that I saw Boromir in his eyes. I lowered my head and didn´t dared to look at him. It hurt too much.   
“I didn´t intended to make you sad.”, Faramir said immediately. “Forgive me.”  
“It is alright.”, I assured him. “But sometimes it hurts to know that he isn´t by my side anymore. He was a good man.”   
“Even if he had his mistakes.”  
“Everyone has mistakes, Faramir, we also. But what am I talking about. You are his brother, you have to feel worse than I do.”  
“I miss him everyday. It´s like a part of me is missing even if we have been different

I felt sorry for him. Faramir was strong, I knew that, but I was worried that he might break down one day because of it and I hoped that Éowyn would be by his side if it happened.

~~~

I needed a break and I almost sneaked out of the hall so that nobody would see me, sat down on the stairs and took a deep breath.  
Until now it has been an exhausting, yet beautiful day.  
It was already dark and only a few torches lit up the surroundings.  
I had propped my chin on my knees and enjoyed the silence, relaxed.

“Shouldn´t you be inside and enjoy your day?”  
Gandalfs voice sounded behind me and I wasn´t really that surprised.   
“I will go back inside in a moment. I just needed to take a break.”, I said to him as I straighten myself and he wrapped a scarf around my shoulders.  
He sat down next to me and without a second thought I rested my head against his shoulder.  
He pulled out his pipe and started to puff. The smell of the tobacco caused me almost to gag. I was no friend of his tobacco and it smelled nasty but this time it was really disgusting and disdainful I skidded sidewards.   
“Excuse me my dear.”, he said and put the pipe back into his cloak.   
“It´s alright.”, I put him off and watched into the darkness. 

“Who knew that we finally could enjoy a peaceful night together without having to worry about anything.”, he said preoccupied.   
“I could have told you that since the beginning, but it had to be like that.”  
“Maybe you are right.”, he said.   
“I really had liked to tell you that it has been a mistake to walk over the mountain. But I also knew that you wouldn´t have listened.”  
“Possibly not.”, he said. “I was always sure that I was doing the right thing, but after my fall I was disabused. No one can know everything. I have been reckless to do it and put you all with that into great danger.”  
With wide eyes I looked at him.   
“And after I came back and saw you all, I thought you wouldn´t need me. You became stronger and even the hobbits went outside the envelope and defeated Saruman together with the Ents. I felt useless. I am a silly old fool.”  
“That´s not true.”, I disagreed “We have always needed you. Without you we wouldn´t have survived Helm´s Deep. You and the Rohirrim, Éomer, have saved us. And without you they would never have joined us. We owe our lives to you, Gandalf.”  
“I have to thank you for your kind words.”, he said then. “But we both know what will now happen. You know my end in this world. I have decided to sail into the west.”   
“Then I will hope that you will visit me one last time when the time comes.”, I chuckled mournfully.   
Even the thought of the fellowship, my friends, leaving me made me sad.   
“I will.”, he spoke. “If my paths lead me through Rohan I will always visit you.”

Minutes past before Gandalf stood up and held out a hand to help me up.   
I stood a step above him and was able to look straight into his blue eyes.  
“I still don´t know what I would have done without your help.”, I confessed. “Since the first time we met in Elronds library you have been by my side and you, and Aragorn, helped me. You both guided me into the right direction, have been my support.”  
Tears stung in my eyes. I was glad that I have met this man.   
“I knew that you would make it. You are a strong, young woman, Rachel. You have proved us that from the beginning. You have faced your destiny and you have coped with it.”  
“I would have never coped it without you. Without Aragorn, Boromir and the others I wouldn´t be standing here.”  
It was the truth and I didn´t exaggerated it.  
Without them I would be pushing up the daisies.

~~~

We have walked inside and I just sat down as suddenly Aragorn was standing next to me.  
“Are you hiding, queen?”, he asked and I rolled my eyes.  
“I am just sitting here.  
“But still I haven´t seen you for a while now.”  
I sighed.  
“I have been outside, with Gandalf. We have talked a bit and it was getting to warm in here.”  
Aragorn smiled at me.  
“I hope you have enough breath to dance with me.”  
My smile was my answer and I let him guide me to the other couples who were still dancing.

~~~


	53. Into The West

## Into The West

~~~

A couple of weeks have had passed since the wedding and in a few hours we would have reached Helm´s Deep.  
And that was the only thing that I concentrated on.  
I wanted to get down from Icetail and wanted to sleep.  
Since the wedding I wasn´t feeling well. Most of the time I was tired and felt terribly sick.  
My feet hurt and my back was aching too.  
Meanwhile I would have preferred to walk instead. My ass was sour.

But it wasn´t only me who had problems the last couple of days.  
Elrond had said his farewell to Arwen and no one dared to come to close to him.   
Éowyn was on edge because she had to also leave Faramir behind. Even Éomer had returned one time with his tail between his legs after he had tried to cheer her up. On the other hand it had cheered me up.   
Aragorn missed Arwen as well but he knew that he would see her again soon and was quite relaxed about it. 

Hours past and we passed through the gate of Helm´s Deep and were busy to look after the horses as a wave of nausea hit me hard.   
I didn´t knew where it came from as I was standing next to Icetail but soon I lost my balance and one of the stable boys reacted fast and caught me.   
I heard how he called for Éomer and with a blur I saw him rushing towards me, but I lost the battle and threw up.   
“Elrond!”, Éomer now called for the elf and supported me, stroke my hair out of my face.  
Elrond stood in front of me but my legs became weak.  
“Take her to a room.”, I heard him order as I finally closed my eyes.

~~~

“She will recover.”, I heard a familiar voice say as I slowly woke up. “But she still needs to rest.”  
“But what is up with her?”, I heard the desperate voice of my husband. “Talk to me please, Master Elrond.”  
“You have to understand me Éomer, first I have to talk to Rachel before I am allowed to talk to you. She is healthy but something is changing inside of her.”  
My head pressed into the pillow I frowned as I was listening to the men.  
I didn´t wanted to move, felt that I needed to rest and pretended that I was still out cold.  
“I ask you now to leave the room. I will call after you when she wakes up.”  
I heard soft murmurs but couldn´t understand a word.  
I just heard how the door was opened and closed again.

“How are you?”  
I had to smile. Of course I was unable to fool Elrond.   
“How have you noticed it?”, I asked as I turned around and looked at him.   
“Your breathing has changed.”  
I rolled my eyes with a smirk. Of course.  
“So, how are you?”, he repeated his question.  
“Actually quite good.”, I answered. And it was the truth. Compared with the last few days I felt really good.   
Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed, looked at me.  
“We have to talk.”  
I swallowed. Why was he so serious now?  
“How long are you already feeling this way?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that you are feeling sick, that your body is aching.”  
“To be honest, since the wedding.”, I confessed. “Why are you asking? Am I ill?”  
Elrond laughed.  
“No you are not ill. At least not the way you are thinking.”  
I looked at him questioningly.   
“Maybe you won´t like my following question, Rachel, but I have to ask. How long ago was your last menstrual period?”  
His question surprised me and I blushed.  
“What?”  
“I am serious. Think about it.”  
I really had to think about it.   
The first time I got it was after we had left Lórien. Then while the battle before Minas Tirith. But since May I haven´t thought about it. Thought it failed to appear because of the change after the war.   
“Fuck.”, the word slipped out of my mouth.  
“And?   
“A few months.”, I said.  
It was completely normal to me to have my period and I don´t think about it that much. Often I had took my contraceptive pill a few months through because of performances, exams or whatever.   
And since I got to Middle Earth I had bled so much because of my wounds that I haven´t noticed it.  
“Elrond, please tell me that I am not-”  
“Yes, my dear, you are with a child.” 

I felt how I paled and I fell back down.   
“Fuck.”, I whispered and hid my face in my hands.   
I knew that the people expected that I delivered a baby and I wanted to do it. But we just had married. It was too early.   
“Why haven´t I noticed it?”  
“Every woman reacts differently to it, Rachel. Some sooner, some later. It depends on the body.”  
“How should I do it? I am almost a child myself.”  
“It might be early, I understand your fear, but you can do it. You are not alone.”  
I counted. It must have happened right before Éomer went to Rohan. That meant that I was over the first three months. I really had a life inside of me.  
“I hope that you forgive me that I already spoke to Gandalf and we both agree that it would be better, for you and your child, that you will return to Edoras.”

He barely finished his sentence as someone knocked on the door and Gandalf slipped inside.   
“Have you told her already?”, he asked and closed the door quietly.  
“He has.”, I answered for the elf and Gandalf smirked.   
“But I see that you have something on your mind.”  
“Other than that you two,”, I pointed at both men. “decided, without asking me, to sent me back to Edoras I am feeling fine.”  
I couldn´t do anything about the blistering sarcasm.  
Gandalf came closer with his kind and friendly smile and those trustworthy blue eyes and Elrond moved so that he could take a seat on the edge of the bed.   
“It´s understandable that you are scared Rachel.”, he said and took my hand in his. “It is not easy to raise child. But it is for no one. But you and Éomer, you will love your child and that is the most important.”  
“But I-”  
“You might think that you are also still a child but you ain´t for a long time now.”, he immediately cut me short. “You are a grown up woman and it is time that you show it. You are not alone. You have Éomer by your side and Aragorn is not that far away. You can relay on both of them.” 

I knew that Gandalf was right but I was still scared. It would be difficult to raise a child but yet it was also unique. And I knew that I could make it with Éomer.  
I took a deep breath.  
“Would you get Éomer?”, I asked the wizard determined and he nodded with a smile.

~~~

**Nine months later**

~~~

Eighteen hours...  
It had took eighteen hours until I held that tiny life in my arms.  
With tears of relief and joy in my eyes I held that still blood-smeared baby in my arms.  
I was still covered in sweat and I was exhausted but it has been worth it.  
The tiny prince cried out. Surely he would become a strong and pride man like his father.  
Éomer...  
The midwife had sent him out a while ago. _“I don´t need a man. He has no business here and makes it harder for me to work.”_  
I had to smile as I remembered her words  
Éomer has been underwhelmed by it after he was kicked out off the room and knowing him, I was sure that he would be practicing.  
Together with Aragorn.

He and Arwen had arrived a few days ago to be here for the birth.  
In this moment she was on her way to look for them and to deliver the good news that he had become a father.  
Besides, Legolas and Gimli were also here after they had really traveled for nine months through Middle Earth. After their stories they also had been in Mirkwood. A topic Gimli didn´t wanted to speak about because it seemed that something had happened there and they both didn´t wanted to tell us what had happened. 

The tiny man on my arms started to shift and the midwife wanted to take him from me to clean him but I put her off.   
“I will do it myself, Fréya. Just give me a blanket to wrap him in it.”  
And with a smile she handed me one.   
He was already hungry, freed his head and automatically he started to nurse.   
“Don´t.”, the older woman objected. “A maid just became a mother as well and she will nurse the prince. You don´t have to do it, my queen.”  
I arched a brow, sat up straight, was anxious not to disturb my son.  
“i will nurse him myself.”, I said in low voice. “I will feed and clean him myself. I don´t need a maid or someone else to do it. And the king agrees on it.”  
He really does, we had talked about it already and he was willed to also get up at night to clean him.  
The midwife got smaller with every word and had started to gather her stuff before she left the room. 

Only minutes later the door opened and Éomer walked inside. Stopped at the door and watched our sleeping son.   
And even in that distance I could see the tears in his eyes, even when he beamed over the whole face.  
“He is beautiful.”, he said after he came closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
Carefully he stroke his head and the tiny prince kept sleeping peacefully.   
For minutes we just there and watched that little wonder with a smile on our lips.  
And as I saw how a single tear rolled down his cheek it was all up with me. I laid my head back and as the first tears ran down my cheek I felt Éomers lips on my forehead.

“Are we allowed?”, the voice of Aragorn sounded as the door was opened again and he and Arwen looked inside.   
“Of course.”, Éomer answered and they walked over to us.   
Aragorn kissed my forehead as well and looked to my son.   
“He resembles his father.”, Arwen said as she stood next to me. “But he has your eyes.”  
“What is his name?”, Aragorn asked.   
“We decided to name him Edward. It is a name from my world.”, I answered with a smile. “It has been the name of few great kings.”  
“Then from now on he is carrying your world inside of him.”, Aragorn smiled and I nodded.  
“What does this name mean?”, Arwen asked and leaned against Aragorn.   
“Wealthy guardian.”  
Arwen smiled at my answer.  
“He will become a strong man.”  
“Just like his father.”, I smiled at him.

The door was slightly open and still Legolas knocked and slipped his head through. The door opened completely and we could see that Gimli was standing behind him.   
We all smiled as they tried to walk to us very quietly.   
“How are you?”, the elf asked and stood on the other side of the bed.  
“Tired, but I couldn´t feel better.”, I answered and wrapped the baby further into the blanket.   
I was really tired but I enjoyed having my friends around.   
“Éomer,”, I turned to him. “do you want to take your son?”  
It almost seemed that he had paled, but he nodded. I placed the small bundle in his arms and smirked as he almost seemed overwhelmed.   
“He is so small.”, he said in awe of our son and didn´t even looked up, kept his eyes on his son.   
For a moment I wished to have camera to capture this magical moment.

“Aragorn.”, I turned to my brother and immediately he gave me his attention. “Next to Éomer you are the most important man in my life. And that is why we wanted to ask you if you could picture yourself being the godfather of our son?”   
Aragorn smiled. Smiled at Arwen and then back to us.   
“I would be honored.”

~~~


	54. Epilogue

## Epilogue

~~~

_King Elessar,  
I am afraid to tell you in deep mourning that my mother died after a short illness in great age.  
She followed my father just days after his passing.  
My wife, my sisters and I would be honored if you would proceed to Edoras to attend their funeral.  
I await your reply. _

_Yours sincerely_  
King Edward  
19th King of Rohan 

 

Aragorn lowered the letter, leaned onto his throne.   
He had felt that Rachel wasn´t healthy in her age anymore and he also had received days ago the letter from Rohan which had informed him that Éomer had passed away.   
Rachel had also wrote a few lines under the letter.

_I feel that my strength is fading. Éomer passed away and I know that I will follow him soon._  
I love you Aragorn, my brother, and I will carry you forever in my thoughts and my heart.   
Take care of my children, they will be thankful.  
I love you.  
Rachel 

The king leaned back, couldn´t fight against the tears.   
His friend, his sister had left him.   
Again and again he had read the lines that confirmed him the passing of his beloved friend, didn´t noticed that his queen had stepped behind him and began to read the letter as well other his shoulder.   
She wrapped his arms around him and he hid his face in her dark hair.   
“She had a fulfilled life. She was loved by her people and she loved them. She has been happy.”  
Arwens words didn´t assuaged the pain of this loss, they only made it more bearable.   
“I will arrange everything so that we can set out at dawn.”  
One last time she stroke his hair before she left the hall.   
He barely heard the door close as he hid his face in his hands and began to cry silently.

His thoughts revolved around Rachel. How she got here and that she has been his friend since them.  
How she had enchanted him and all the people around her.   
The friend he loved wholeheartedly.

~~~


End file.
